Les Enfants Perdus
by HeroWitch
Summary: En voulant retourner dans le futur, Mia, Connor et William se retrouvent, par accident, sur la Terre de Supergirl. Alors qu'ils tentent de retourner sur Terre - 1, William disparaît, et Mia et Connor demandent l'aide de Kara pour pouvoir le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai enfin commencé une nouvelle histoire sur un crossover entre Supergirl et Arrow. **

**Je voudrais remercier **_**Amelia-Queen-Black**_** car c'est en lisant sa fic « Entre deux mondes » qui m'a donné envie de rédiger une story crossover de Supergirl et d'Arrow. Une fic qui est géniale, au passage. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous invite à la lire, car même moi, il m'arrive de la relire, même encore aujourd'hui. Merci à **_**Amelia-Queen-Black**_**. Sans cet auteur, cette histoire n'existerait pas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Note: **_L'histoire se déroule pendant la saison 8 d'Arrow et la saison 5 de Supergirl._

* * *

**Prologue :**

**Terre – 38 ; National City**

Kara et Alex Danvers passaient une soirée entre sœurs à l'appartement de Supergirl. Toutes les deux se partageaient une pizza, tout en se racontant leurs anecdotes.

Kara était inquiète.

\- Tu sais, Alex, je m'inquiète pour Lena.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea sa sœur en posant son verre de vin.

\- Je la trouve un peu distante, c'est comme si elle voulait m'éviter, expliqua Kara.

\- Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous depuis qu'elle sait qui tu es, fit remarquer l'aînée Danvers.

\- Oui, je le croyais moi aussi, mais faut croire qu'elle veut un peu d'espace. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Ce n'est pas pour la critiquer que je dis ça, mais tu sais que Lena peut parfois paraître imprévisible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle fait quelque chose derrière notre dos.

\- Je sais, répliqua Kara. Mais c'était différent à l'époque, elle ne savait pas pour Supergirl. Aujourd'hui, elle sait tout, il ne devrait plus y avoir de secrets entre nous.

\- Je suis désolée, Kara, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, soupira Alex.

\- Je sais, et je suis désolée, aussi, répondit sa sœur. Kelly a du s'éloigner de National City pour éviter Malefic, j'imagine que tu dois être triste, j'ai honte de me plaindre.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Kelly, rétorqua l'aînée Danvers. Du moment qu'elle est en sécurité, ça me convient. On finira par attraper Malefic et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- En attendant, on fait quoi ? demanda Kara.

\- On peut compter l'une sur l'autre, c'est bon de partager ses problèmes. Et si je te proposais de noyer tous nos soucis avec un bon verre de vin ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, mais tu sais que l'alcool ne me fait pas d'effet, fit remarquer Kara.

\- Je pourrais toujours commander cette boisson qui t'a rendue bourrée, répliqua Alex en réprimant un rire.

Kara fit la grimace.

\- J'ai l'impression que le vin commence déjà à te monter la tête.

\- C'est tout moi, fit Alex, fière d'elle.

Elle s'apprêta à se resservir un autre verre, quand on frappa à sa porte. Intriguées, les deux sœurs regardèrent la porte.

\- T'attends quelqu'un ? s'étonna Alex.

\- Non et toi ? fit Kara, aussi étonnée que sa sœur.

\- Ben non, je te rappelle qu'on est chez toi.

\- Qui peut bien venir chez moi à une heure pareille ?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un avec tes rayons-x ?

Kara se concentra sur la porte, et put voir à travers un jeune couple juste devant sa porte. Ils devaient avoir la vingtaine. Elle ne les reconnaissait pas du tout.

\- Je vois deux jeunes à ma porte, mais je ne les connais pas, répondit Kara.

Puis elle se décida d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle y découvrit une grande fille blonde, vêtue d'une petite veste de cuir, avec un jeune homme noir. Tous les deux étaient anxieux.

\- Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda la jeune Danvers.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que Kara Danvers habite ici ? demanda la fille blonde.

\- Oui, c'est moi et ma sœur Alex. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme noir s'écria, abasourdi:

\- Vous êtes Kara Danvers ? Donc, ça veut dire que vous êtes Supergirl !

Choquée, Kara bondit en avant au moment où il prononça son nom.

\- Rentrez à l'intérieur tout de suite, siffla-t-elle faisant signe au jeune couple de rentrer.

Les deux invités pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, tandis que Kara referma la porte derrière eux. Alex observa les nouveaux arrivants avec un regard méfiant.

\- Qui êtes-vous tous les deux et comment vous connaissez mon identité ? interrogea Kara.

La jeune fille blonde se plaça devant elle.

\- On a besoin de votre aide, Supergirl, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. On vient de la Terre – 1.

Kara et Alex haussèrent les sourcils à la mention de Terre – 1.

\- Je m'appelle Mia Smoak, ajouta la fille blonde. Je suis la fille d'Oliver Queen.

\- Oliver a une fille ? s'exclama Kara, abasourdie. Ça alors… Je l'ignorais.

\- Oui, on lui dit assez souvent, répondit Mia avec un regard agacé.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Connor Hawke, précisa le jeune homme noir. J'ai été adopté par John Diggle.

\- Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de vin, s'exclama Alex, abasourdie.

\- Et que faites-vous sur ma Terre ? interrogea à nouveau Kara, malgré sa surprise dû à ces révélations.

\- Supergirl, mon frère William a disparu sur votre Terre, et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver, répondit Mia avec un regard suppliant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Star City ; Terre – 1**

**12 heures plus tôt… **

Le regard de Mia se déplaça du visage de son demi-frère William vers l'appareil qu'il était en train de construire. Cela faisait plusieurs jours depuis que tous les deux avec Connor avaient atterri en 2019 à Star City. Mia avait enfin l'occasion de connaître son père, malgré son aversion à son égard. Bien qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir avoir la chance de côtoyer son père, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le blâmer de l'avoir abandonné avec sa mère au chalet. Elle voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour avoir une meilleure relation, mais cela ne pouvait pas rattraper les années perdues.

C'était également compliqué pour Connor. Il se trouvait dans une époque où son père John Diggle ne l'avait pas encore adopté, et cela avait empiré après la révélation concernant son fils JJ devenu Deathstroke. Tous les deux faisaient tout pour se connaître et avoir une bonne relation.

Cela faisait des heures que William travaillait sur son appareil dans le bunker de Green Arrow. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Mia vint le voir.

\- William, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Comme tu l'as remarqué, ma chère sœur, on est coincé dans le passé, répliqua son demi-frère.

\- Et donc ?

\- On perturbe le flux temporel du fait de notre présence en 2019, et donc, j'essaye de trouver le moyen de nous faire rentrer chez nous en 2040.

Mia fronça les sourcils, se demandant si William était vraiment sérieux.

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment, petit génie ? Tu vas construire une Delorean ?

\- Non, avec l'extrapolateur interdimensionnel de Cisco, je peux essayer de trouver une fréquence qui nous permettrait de voyager dans le temps et de rentrer chez nous.

Mia n'était guère enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer dans leur époque.

\- Bon courage, Doc ! maugréa-t-elle avec un air narquois.

Connor les rejoignit, assez anxieux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de rentrer en 2040, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? interrogea Mia.

\- Même si William arrive à construire une machine à voyager dans le temps – ce qui me paraît assez improbable…

\- Je te remercie pour ton enthousiasme, scanda William.

\- On ne sait pas dans quel état sera notre futur si on rentre maintenant, poursuivit Connor, comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu. Réfléchissez, on a contrecarré les plans de Grant Wilson en 2019, ce qui veut dire qu'on a changé le futur, et même mon père sait que son fils JJ va mal tourner à cause de moi. On travaille encore à construire une bonne relation, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera de m'adopter plus tard si je pars maintenant. En rentrant en 2040, il se pourrait que je ne sois plus le fils de Dig en 2040.

\- Il a raison, William, ce serait trop risqué de repartir maintenant, approuva Mia en hochant la tête.

Mais William les écouta à peine et se concentra sur son appareil, qui se mit à scintiller.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose, s'écria-t-il.

Mia et Connor reculèrent comme si ils craignaient une explosion, et une énorme brèche jaillit de nulle part.

\- William, je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais arrête ça tout de suite ! s'écria Mia, anxieuse.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et parut choqué.

\- Je crois que c'est le portail et on dirait qu'il est instable ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- WILLIAM…

La brèche emporta les trois jeunes du futur.

* * *

Mia, William et Connor atterrirent sur le sol avec fracas. L'extrapolateur tomba et se cassa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama William en se relevant.

Il regarda ce qui restait de l'appareil, tandis que Mia et Connor se relevèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria Mia en regardant autour d'elle. T'as fait quoi, William ?

\- J'ai ouvert une brèche qui nous a emmené, répondit le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Emmené où ? demanda Connor en regardant autour de lui.

\- Excellente question, répondit William.

Tous les trois marchèrent dans la ruelle dans laquelle, ils avaient atterri et arrivèrent à un croisement, où ils pouvaient voir des voitures circuler avec des gens autour d'eux.

\- À en juger par les voitures qui nous entourent, on n'est pas en 2040, ça c'est sûr, répliqua Mia.

\- Je ne reconnais aucun de ces bâtiments, ajouta Connor en regardant autour de lui. Donc, on n'est pas non plus à Star City.

\- On n'est ni en 2040, ni à Star City, rétorqua Mia avec agacement. Bravo, William, t'as fait fort. On ne sait même pas où on est.

William regarda autour de lui, quand il aperçut un distributeur de journaux. L'article en première page l'intéressa. Il s'empressa de prendre un journal et le montra à sa sœur et à son ami.

\- Les gars, je crois que je sais où on est, expliqua-t-il en leur montrant le journal.

Le journal montrait l'image de Supergirl avec comme titre : «Supergirl sauve National City !».

Mia et Connor parurent choqués.

\- National City ? s'exclama Mia.

\- Supergirl ? ajouta Connor, comme si il avait été frappé par la foudre.

\- Oui, nous sommes sur la Terre de Supergirl, confirma William qui était aussi abasourdi qu'eux.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je vous promets qu'Oliver apparaîtra plus tard dans l'histoire. On commence d'abord avec Mia, Connor et William.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde, j'avais décidé de poster mon chapitre mercredi, mais finalement, je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux ne pas faire attendre mes lecteurs. Voici le deuxième chapitre.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mia resta sous le choc de la nouvelle : ils avaient atterri sur la Terre de Supergirl. Même Connor resta sans voix.

\- Au lieu de nous ramener dans le futur, ça nous a conduit sur la Terre de Supergirl, expliqua William, toujours hébété.

Après un moment, Mia retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- Magnifique, maintenant qu'on sait où on est, tu saurais comment nous ramener chez nous ? Sur Terre – 1, à Star City ? Et nulle part ailleurs !

\- Avec l'extrapolateur, mais il est en mille morceaux, je ne pourrais jamais le réparer, poursuivit son frère, embarrassé.

\- Donc, on est coincé ici, marmonna la jeune fille avec colère. C'était déjà assez perturbant d'être coincé dans le passé, c'est encore pire d'être coincé sur une autre Terre. Merci, William. Tu viens de nous compliquer la vie encore plus.

William resta neutre et parla d'un ton sec à sa sœur :

\- J'ai compris, j'ai merdé. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Mia. Ça ne me plaît pas plus que toi d'être coincé ici.

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne ? On était bien tranquille à Star City avant que tu te décides à jouer les apprentis sorciers…

Connor s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Stop, arrêtez ! Mia ! Mia, calme-toi ! Je sais peut-être comment rentrer chez nous…

\- Et comment ? s'exclama Mia comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé sur cette planète dans notre futur ?

\- Non, mais j'ai entendu parler de Supergirl par mon père, expliqua le jeune homme noir. Elle est déjà venue combattre sur Terre – 1 avec Green Arrow et Flash. Si elle peut se rendre sur Terre – 1, ça veut dire…

\- … Qu'elle doit avoir un extrapolateur qui pourrait nous ramener chez nous, termina William retrouvant son enthousiasme. Faut qu'on aille chez elle.

Mais Mia garda toujours sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Super les gars, mais vous oubliez un détail : on ne sait pas où elle habite, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on trouve l'adresse de Supergirl sur le web.

\- Attends, attends, intervint William qui réfléchissait vite. Je crois me souvenir que Felicity disait que le nom de Supergirl était Kara… Kara Danvers. Elle me l'a dit un jour avant que j'aille chez mes grands-parents.

\- T'en es sûr ? interrogea Mia.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr, répondit son frère en hochant la tête. Felicity disait que son nom était Kara Danvers. Je m'en souviens.

\- Donc, il nous suffit de trouver l'adresse de cette Kara Danvers, et on pourra rentrer vite chez nous, répliqua Connor.

Mia parut enfin soulagée.

\- Parfait, plus vite on trouvera son adresse et plus vite on rentrera chez nous.

\- Il me faut vite un ordinateur, expliqua William. J'ai repéré un cybercafé par là. Suivez-moi !

Tous les trois partirent dans une direction. Ils ne se doutèrent pas une seconde, qu'une longue limousine les suivait discrètement.

* * *

Mia et Connor prenaient tranquillement un café sur une terrasse devant un cybercafé, pendant que William faisait des recherches sur un ordinateur. Peu après, il retrouva sa sœur et son ami. Il montra un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Mia.

\- Voilà, Kara Danvers. J'ai trouvé son adresse. Son appartement n'est qu'à quelques rues d'ici.

\- Super, on n'aura pas à chercher bien loin, s'exclama Connor. Quand je pense qu'on va aller rencontrer Supergirl…

\- Évite de parler à haute voix, le réprimanda William. Supergirl a une identité secrète, contrairement à mon père, et je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie qu'on lui dévoile son secret en public.

\- Et si en plus, il faut qu'elle nous aide à rentrer chez nous, mieux vaut ne pas contrarier la Fille d'Acier, ajouta Mia avec un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr, oui, désolé, fit Connor embarrassé. Mais enfin, avouez que c'est excitant de pouvoir connaître… la Fille d'Acier…

\- Je vais payer l'addition, après on s'en va, dit Mia en allant vers le comptoir du cybercafé avec Connor, tandis que William attendit en terrasse.

Il fut surpris de constater que certains clients le regardaient étrangement, avant de reprendre leurs cafés. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'interrogea. Avait-t-il une attitude étrange face à ces gens ? Il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Mia et Connor réglaient l'addition au comptoir en face du serveur.

\- J'espère que vous avez apprécié le café, répondit le garçon en sortant du comptoir.

Intriguée, Mia s'interrogea si ce serveur essayait de la draguer, car il avait une étrange façon d'agir.

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens d'ailleurs… Mia, ajouta-t-il en allant servir une table.

Ébahie, la jeune femme le serveur. Comment pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

\- Connor, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit son ami, surpris.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir, car des cris résonnèrent à l'extérieur. En tournant, ils aperçurent William être entraîné par plusieurs hommes. Le jeune homme eut beau résister, ses ravisseurs avaient une forte emprise sur lui.

\- **WILLIAM !** hurla Mia en courant vers la terrasse.

Elle se précipita, avec Connor sur ses talons, dans la terrasse et atteignit le trottoir juste à temps pour voir William se débattant entre plusieurs hommes, qui le faisaient pénétrer par la porte arrière d'une limousine noire garée à plusieurs mètres.

Comme une flèche, Mia courut vers la voiture, mais elle entendit le moteur de la limousine faire un ronflement d'accélérateur, et le véhicule démarra en trombe.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Mia dégaina son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois et se mit à viser la limousine, mais le véhicule était déjà loin. Son frère venait de se faire enlever sous ses yeux.

Mia était comme figée de stupeur, comme si on venait de lui arracher le cœur, répétant sans arrêt le nom de son frère. Connor la rattrapa, et s'arrêta près d'elle en soufflant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, tellement elle était désemparée, quand enfin, elle reprit contenance.

\- Le serveur ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit Connor, confus.

\- Le serveur du cybercafé connaît mon nom, il doit forcément être impliqué.

Ils retournèrent au cybercafé, et furent abasourdis de constater que toute la terrasse était vide. Les tables étaient inoccupées.

\- Où est passé tout le monde ? s'écria Mia. Il y avait des gens avec nous quand on a pris le café ! Pourquoi il n'y a plus personne ?

Puis, elle se rappela du serveur et de son attitude étrange. Elle se décida de regagner l'intérieur de l'établissement, et partit à la recherche du serveur. Elle s'adressa au barman.

\- Excusez-moi, le serveur qui nous a servi, vous savez où il est ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? s'exclama l'homme derrière le comptoir avec amusement. Vous voulez son numéro de téléphone ?

\- Je suis sérieuse, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir où il est, insista Mia avec impatience.

\- Il vient juste de finir son service, et il est parti. Ce qu'il fait de son temps libre n'est pas mon problème.

\- Pourquoi toute la terrasse est vide ? demanda Connor, suspicieux.

\- Ils sont partis, répondit tout simplement le barman. Ils avaient payés la note et ils sont partis. Pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions ?

Le visage défait, Mia et Connor sortirent du cybercafé. Tous les deux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Le serveur et les clients de la terrasse devaient être forcément impliqués.

\- William a été enlevé, et je n'ai rien pu faire, s'exclama Mia, anéantie.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Connor en tentant de la réconforter.

\- Bien sûr que si, je me suis laissé distraire, comme pour Zoé. J'ai été lamentable…

\- William n'est pas mort et on va le retrouver ! ajouta son ami avec détermination.

\- Et comment ? On est sur une autre Terre dont on ne connaît rien, et il n'y a pas de Team Arrow pour nous aider.

\- Ici, il y a Supergirl ! répliqua Connor. Elle peut nous aider à retrouver William. T'as toujours l'adresse de Kara Danvers ?

Mia sortit le bout de papier que son frère lui avait passé, peu de temps avant l'enlèvement.

\- Je l'ai, répondit-elle. J'ai l'adresse de Kara. William avait dit que son appartement n'était pas loin d'ici.

\- Alors, allons chez elle et demandons-lui de nous aider, rétorqua son ami.

Elle hocha la tête et tous les deux partirent dans une direction.

* * *

La nuit était tombée dans National City. Mia et Connor étaient rentrés dans un appartement, et arrivèrent à une porte.

\- C'est ici qu'elle vit ? interrogea le jeune homme noir.

\- C'est l'adresse que m'a donné William, on ne s'est pas trompés, j'espère, répliqua Mia en frappant à la porte.

Un moment passa, puis la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant deux femmes à l'entrée. Celle qui avait ouvert la porte était blonde et portait des lunettes, l'autre était rousse. Les deux femmes les regardaient avec curiosité.

\- Bonsoir, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? demanda la femme blonde.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que Kara Danvers habite ici ? demanda Mia, espérant que l'une des deux femmes était Supergirl.

\- Oui, c'est moi et ma sœur Alex. Qui êtes-vous ? répondit-elle.

Mia poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Connor était abasourdi. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

\- Vous êtes Kara Danvers ? Donc, ça veut dire que vous êtes Supergirl !

Choquée, Kara bondit en avant au moment où il prononça son nom.

\- Rentrez à l'intérieur tout de suite, siffla-t-elle faisant signe au jeune couple de rentrer.

Sans attendre, Mia et Connor pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, tandis que Kara referma la porte derrière eux. Mia constata que la femme qui s'appelait Alex les observait avec un regard méfiant.

\- Qui êtes-vous tous les deux et comment vous connaissez mon identité ? interrogea Kara.

Mia se plaça devant elle. Elle comprenait la réaction de Kara. Elle devait s'imaginer qu'elles représentaient une menace, car ils connaissaient son identité.

\- On a besoin de votre aide, Supergirl, expliqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. On vient de la Terre – 1.

Kara et Alex haussèrent les sourcils à la mention de Terre – 1.

\- Je m'appelle Mia Smoak, ajouta la jeune femme. Je suis la fille d'Oliver Queen.

\- Oliver a une fille ? s'exclama Kara, abasourdie. Ça alors… Je l'ignorais.

\- Oui, on lui dit assez souvent, répondit Mia avec un regard agacé.

\- Et moi, je m'appelle Connor Hawke, précisa le jeune homme noir. J'ai été adopté par John Diggle.

\- Je crois que j'ai bu un peu trop de vin, s'exclama Alex, abasourdie.

\- Et que faites-vous sur ma Terre ? interrogea à nouveau Kara, malgré sa surprise dû à ces révélations.

\- Supergirl, mon frère William a disparu sur votre Terre, et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour le retrouver, répondit Mia avec un regard suppliant.

\- Oliver a aussi un fils ? demanda Kara surprise.

\- Vous connaissez mon père, vous avez déjà combattu à ses côtés, fit remarquer la fille de Green Arrow, surprise de l'incompréhension de la femme blonde.

\- Oui, je connais Oliver, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa vie, répondit Kara. On n'est pas sur la même Terre, et je le croise une fois par an, quand il y a un énorme problème.

\- C'est nous qui avons un énorme problème, rétorqua Mia avec son regard suppliant. Mon frère William a été enlevé sous nos yeux, et sur votre Terre à National City. On ne connaît pas du tout le coin, et on espérait que vous nous aidiez.

\- Très bien, racontez-moi tout, expliqua Kara. Dites-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur William, et pourquoi on l'a kidnappé.**

**_Amelia-Queen-Black:_ Eh oui, comme tu dis, heureusement que Mia et Connor ont su trouver Kara, étant donné qu'ils ne connaissent rien à National City, ni de Terre – 38.**

**_jetblack1979:_ À l'heure actuelle, leur futur est le dernier de leurs soucis. Ils auront de plus gros problèmes dans la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me touche beaucoup et ça m'aide à me motiver pour rédiger cette histoire, malgré mon métier difficile en dehors de Fanfiction.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Mia était désemparée. Non seulement, elle se trouvait sur une Terre inconnue, mais en plus, son frère William venait de se faire enlever sous ses yeux, à cause de sa négligence. Elle jura de le retrouver par tous les moyens.

Avec Connor, ils avaient été trouver Supergirl, qui était Kara Danvers à son domicile en compagnie de sa sœur Alex qui dirigeait une agence (le DEO) luttant contre les extra-terrestres, d'après ce que Mia avait compris.

Ils avaient été racontés à Kara et à Alex tout ce qui leur était arrivé en ne négligeant rien. Mia avait précisé qu'ils venaient du futur, de l'an 2040, et à sa grande surprise, Kara n'avait pas été choquée par cette nouvelle. La kryptonienne leur avait répondue qu'elle avait déjà rencontré des super-héros provenant du 31éme Siècle. Les deux jeunes gens étaient restés bouche bée.

Puis, ils leurs parlèrent du cybercafé avec les clients étranges et le serveur qui connaissait le nom de Mia, jusqu'à l'enlèvement de William à bord d'une limousine.

Alex avait alors suggéré d'aller à l'agence pour utiliser les caméras de surveillance du quartier et parvenir à identifier la voiture qui avait emmené William. Elle appela Brainy.

Le DEO avait pu récupérer les caméras de surveillance devant le cybercafé, où se tenaient les enfants du futur. Brainy avait pu regroupé les passages dévoilant l'enlèvement de William et les montrer à Alex, Kara, Mia et Connor au centre de commande de l'agence.

William avait été enlevé pendant que Mia et Connor étaient partis régler l'addition, et qu'il s'agissait des clients de la terrasse. Ce qui expliquait la terrasse vide. Ils purent voir également Mia poursuivre les ravisseurs à pied jusqu'à la limousine qui avait emmené William.

\- Brainy, peut-on avoir la plaque d'immatriculation de la limousine ? demanda Alex.

\- Malheureusement non, les ravisseurs devaient savoir qu'ils seraient filmés par les caméras, c'est pourquoi ils ont du camoufler leur plaque, répondit le Coluan.

\- William n'a pas été enlevé par hasard, c'était prémédité, dit Kara.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? s'écria Connor, abasourdi. Ça n'a même pas duré une heure depuis notre arrivée sur votre Terre. En si peu de temps, ils se sont décidés à kidnapper William ? Y a quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Comme le serveur qui connaissait mon nom, ajouta Mia. Il est forcément dans le coup.

\- Justement, en parlant de lui, reprit Brainy, j'ai analysés tous les portraits de chaque habitants de la ville qui correspond au portrait robot qu'ont établis Mia et Connor sur la description du serveur. J'ai abouti à plusieurs centaines de suspects…

\- Brainy, viens-en aux faits ! tonna Alex, sèchement.

Aussitôt, Brainy fit apparaître sur l'écran, le visage d'un homme dont Mia le reconnut, comme étant le serveur qui les avait servi.

\- Je vous présente Davis Frakes. 31 ans, pas de casier judiciaire, aucun délits. Étrangement, un virement de cinq millions de dollars a été versé sur son compte.

\- C'est le serveur qui m'a appelé Mia, je le reconnais, intervint la jeune femme du futur.

\- Et pour les ravisseurs de William, tu peux les identifier ? demanda Kara.

\- Difficile à faire, expliqua Brainy. Leurs visages ne sont pas assez visibles sur les caméras.

\- Ils savaient donc qu'ils seraient filmés, répondit Alex.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ? s'exclama Connor, stupéfait.

\- La meilleure question qu'on devrait se poser c'est pourquoi enlever William et comment ils vous connaissent, reprit Kara.

\- Leur façon d'agir laisse à supposer qu'ils savaient que vous seriez dans ce restaurant, ils ont planifiés cet enlèvement. Ça ne fait aucun doute, reprit Alex.

\- C'est complètement impossible, ajouta Connor. William voulait nous ramener dans le futur, et au lieu de ça, il nous a amené sur votre Terre, et presque une heure après, il se fait enlever ? C'est pas logique !

\- Pourtant Alex a raison, répondit Kara. Ils ont profité que Mia et toi vous soyez partis payer pendant que William se faisait enlever.

\- Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, fit Mia un peu déboussolée. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça… Mon frère qui a été enlevé… Je vais marcher un peu…

Kara hocha la tête en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Mia, je te promets qu'on va retrouver William et découvrir tout ça.

Mia hocha la tête et partit du DEO.

* * *

Après avoir passé toute une soirée dans un bar avec des amis, Davis Frakes prenait le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Il salua ses amis avant de se tourner dans une ruelle de la ville. Il allait rentrer dans son immeuble, quand subitement l'ampoule d'un lampadaire explosa, plongeant la ruelle dans la pénombre.

Davis se retourna, choqué, et aperçut une flèche au sol. Un bruit se fit entendre, puis un lasso s'enroula autour de son corps, aussitôt le serveur tomba au sol, immobilisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

Apeuré, il vit une silhouette se diriger vers lui avec un arc et une flèche. Il poussa un hurlement de frayeur. Mia posa son pied sur le torse de l'homme captif.

\- Tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Réponds à la question ! vociféra-t-elle, le regard noir.

Totalement paniqué, Davis hocha la tête en gémissant.

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai des questions à te poser et tu vas me répondre tout de suite ! Si tu pousses le moindre hurlement, cette flèche te tuera en même pas une seconde !

Puis, elle dégaina son arc et visa une flèche sur la tête du serveur, qui était en panique.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que… vous voulez ? bredouilla Davis d'une voix tremblante de peur.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? tonna Mia, d'une voix colérique. Comment tu me connais ?

\- Ce matin… une vieille dame bizarre est venu me voir, m'a donné votre nom, m'a dit que vous passeriez au cybercafé avec deux gars. J'étais censé vous distraire, c'était tout ce que j'avais à faire. Elle ne m'a pas dis qu'ils allaient enlever quelqu'un ! Je vous jure que je n'en savais rien !

\- Qui était cette vieille ? beugla Mia. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de mon frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je vous jure que je l'ignore, s'écria Davis, le visage trempé de sueur. Elle m'a donné de l'argent liquide et qu'une fois le travail fait, j'aurais un virement de cinq millions de dollars sur mon compte en banque… J'ai accepté parce que j'avais besoin d'argent… C'est tout, je ne sais rien d'autre.

\- Où est mon frère ? Où est William ? s'emporta à nouveau la jeune femme en faisant rapprocher sa flèche du visage de Davis.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je vous jure que j'en sais rien ! Je ne sais même pas qui ils sont, et j'ignorais qu'ils allaient enlever quelqu'un ! Je vous jure que je n'en savais rien ! Je ne sais pas où est votre frère ! Je vous jure que je n'en sais rien ! s'écria le serveur qui était en larmes. Je vous ai dis tout ce que je sais…

Puis la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit. Mia resta neutre, tandis que Davis s'empressa de répondre.

\- Ça doit être eux ! Ils étaient censés me recontacter pour m'annoncer que le virement a été fait sur mon compte.

Mia rangea son arc, fouilla alors les poches du serveur et trouva un téléphone où était affiché numéro masqué. Elle appuya sur le téléphone, mit le haut-parleur et le colla à l'oreille du serveur.

\- Réponds, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

S'efforçant de rester naturel, Davis parla dans le téléphone :

\- Allô ?

La voix d'une vieille dame se fit entendre :

\- Mr. Frakes, je vous appelle pour vous informer que nous avons transférés cinq millions de dollars sur votre compte, conformément à ce que nous nous sommes dis.

\- Ah… euh… très bien, je vous remercie… mais vous ne m'aviez pas dis que vous vouliez kidnapper quelqu'un…

\- Parce que vous n'aviez pas à le savoir. Bonne soirée Mr Frakes !

Aussitôt, Mia prit le téléphone et parla :

\- Écoutez moi bien, je me fous de qui vous êtes, ou ce que vous voulez, vous détenez mon frère ! Je vais vous donner une chance… une seule chance de libérer mon frère !

\- Désolé, mais cela ne va pas être possible, mon enfant ! Je regrette, répondit la voix de la vieille dame, qui semblait rester calme.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir m'échapper ? railla Mia avec sarcasme. Essayez toujours, parce que quand je vous aurai retrouvé, et ça va arriver, si il est arrivé malheur à William, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer une flèche en plein sur votre tête !

Mia entendit un léger ricanement.

\- Essayez toujours, jeune fille ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Nous sommes partout et bien plus puissant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Nous ne voulons aucun mal à votre frère, mais si vous vous obstinez à nous attaquer, vous le regretterez profondément, Mia… Alors, un conseil, ne nous affrontez pas et tout ira bien pour vous, comme pour votre frère !

Et la ligne coupa, laissant Mia toujours furieuse. Elle lança le téléphone au loin, le cassant en morceaux et se tourna à nouveau vers Davis. Aussitôt, le serveur paniqua à nouveau.

\- Dis-moi où je peux les trouver ! ordonna la jeune femme en dégainant à nouveau son arc.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je vous ai dis tout ce que je savais ! Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils veulent à votre frère, je n'en sais rien ! **JE VOUS LE JURE ! **hurla Davis, totalement affolé de peur.

\- Dommage pour toi, répondit Mia en écartant le fil de son arc.

\- **NON, JE VOUS EN PRIE… **

Avant que sa flèche ne puisse atteindre sa cible, un flou se glissa devant elle accompagné d'une rafale d'air qui la repoussa en arrière. Devant Mia qui venait de se relever rapidement, se tenait Supergirl, tenant la flèche de la jeune archère à la main, le visage en colère. Le serveur finit par s'évanouir, tant le choc fut trop violent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'emporta Mia, hors d'elle.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, répondit la kryptonienne d'une voix calme, mais en colère en regardant la flèche qu'elle tenait.

\- Je faisais mon travail, j'essaye de retrouver mon frère. Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre ! s'écria la jeune archère.

Supergirl s'agenouilla pour vérifier l'état du serveur inconscient. Il respirait toujours. Puis elle se releva pour faire face à Mia.

\- Tu essayais de retrouver ton frère en torturant un homme ? s'emporta la kryponienne. Je ne veux pas de règlements de comptes dans ma ville.

\- Désolé de te décevoir la kryptonienne, mais sur Terre, on n'est pas tous à l'épreuve des balles et on n'a pas de super-pouvoirs. Moi, je compte sur mon arc et mes flèches pour arriver à un résultat ! C'est comme ça que j'ai survécu chez moi en 2040.

\- Sauf qu'ici, on n'est ni en 2040, ni à Star City, la réprimanda Supergirl. T'es à National City, dans ma ville, ma Terre ! Et je ne vais pas tolérer que tu terrorises les gens pour obtenir des résultats.

\- C'est la seule chose que je sais faire, répliqua durement Mia. Toute ma vie, j'ai été formée pour devenir une vraie guerrière. On n'a pas tous une sœur qui s'appelle Alex qui veille sur toi et que t'as eu pendant toute ta vie. Mon frère, William, je ne l'ai rencontré que très récemment. Mon père m'a abandonné. Il m'a laissé seule avec ma mère dans un chalet. Il est parti pour aller jouer aux héros. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Pas de frère, pas de William. Et quand je suis parti de chez moi, il a fallu que je gagne ma vie toute seule dans des clubs de combat. Je me suis battue avec mon corps sans super-pouvoirs. J'ai combattue et j'ai gagnée. J'ai vécue dans une ville horrible où il ne fait pas bon d'habiter où les justiciers sont considérés comme des parias. Une ville dirigée par des gangs. La police et les politiques sont tous des corrompus. Toute ma vie, jamais, pas une seule fois, je n'ai rencontré mon père. Ce n'est qu'en me retrouvant dans le passé avec William et Connor que j'ai fais sa connaissance. Désolé, si mes méthodes te vexent, mais c'est comme ça que j'agis.

Supergirl avait été choquée par ce que lui racontait la jeune femme, et avait du mal à croire qu'Oliver Queen ait pu abandonner sa fille et sa femme dans un chalet, sans jamais vouloir voir grandir son enfant.

Puis elle reprit contenance.

\- Mia, tu m'as demandé mon aide, et c'est que je compte faire, répliqua la kryptonienne. Je sais que pour toi, je ne suis qu'une étrangère, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Tes parents, un jour, ont risqués leurs vies pour me sauver une fois. Si leur fils est en danger, je me dois de les aider. Et je te promets qu'on va retrouver William, tu as ma parole. Est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance ? fit-elle en lui tendant sa flèche à la main.

Mia regarda la kryptonienne, puis finit par hocher la tête en prenant sa flèche.

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de retrouver ton frère que de torturer les gens. Au fait, comment as-tu trouvé ce serveur ?

\- Quand ton ami, Brainy -je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, a montré le casier de ce type, il y avait son adresse affiché dessus. Ça n'a pas été difficile de le trouver, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très perspicace, admit Supergirl. Mais cette fois, on fait les choses ensembles. J'étais partie te chercher parce que Brainy a pu identifier un des ravisseurs de ton frère. Retournons donc au DEO et voir ce qu'on peut tirer de cet homme.

Mia hocha la tête à nouveau et s'en alla avec la kryptonienne.

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait été emmené de force, William n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Aussitôt qu'on l'avait embarqué dans une limousine, ses ravisseurs lui avaient jetés une cagoule sur la tête, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il avait été traîné dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce qu'on le posa sur un fauteuil, attachant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

Peu après, on lui retira sa cagoule. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit une pièce sombre entourée d'objets d'œuvre d'arts, avec une table de billard et un comptoir-bar.

Devant lui, se tenait une vieille dame, assise en face de lui et qui l'observait avec convoitise.

\- Bienvenue William ! scanda la dame âgée.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? s'exclama William, bouche bée, abasourdi.

\- Exactement, nous sommes Léviathan, nous sommes partout, nous sommes tout le monde et nous savons beaucoup de choses, expliqua la vieille dame.

\- Comment c'est possible ? s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment que votre venue sur cette Terre n'est qu'une légère mésaventure ? Vous êtes ici, avec votre sœur et votre ami, parce que c'est nous qui y avions veillés. C'est Léviathan qui vous a fait venir sur notre Terre. Vous êtes exactement là où nous le voulions, William. Parce que nous avons besoin de vous.

Le jeune homme était choqué par toutes ces révélations, avant de bredouiller :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Parlons ensembles, mon garçon, répondit la vieille dame avec un rictus. J'ai des projets pour vous !

* * *

**J'espère vous avoir éclairé pour ce chapitre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde. Cette fois, des personnages connus du Arrowverse seront dans ce chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tout s'était déroulé comme l'avait prévu Margot. Léviathan avait fait venir les enfants du futur sur leur Terre, pour ensuite kidnapper William. À présent, elle se tenait face au jeune homme retenu captif.

\- Nous sommes ravis de vous avoir parmi nous, William, c'est un vrai plaisir !

\- Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, rétorqua William. Je ne devrais même pas être là.

\- Et pourtant, vous y êtes, il vous faudra l'accepter, répondit Margot. Parlons maintenant… Depuis le commencement, l'humanité va mal. Il ne fait que s'autodétruire. Les violences, les guerres… C'est devenu le fléau de cette planète. Aujourd'hui, ils ne font que ravager ce monde plus que jamais. Nous devons neutraliser les personnes qui ne respectent pas cette planète.

William se demandait où était-il tombé. De toute évidence, il était coincé chez une secte.

\- C'est horrible… mais en quoi ça a un rapport avec moi ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Si nous voulons nous débarrasser de ces personnes, il nous faut d'abord nous débarrasser de Supergirl, qui ne fait que protéger ces abominations qui détruisent cette planète. Et vous allez nous aider à la vaincre.

Le jeune homme parut choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rejoignez-nous, William. Rejoignez Léviathan. Ensembles, nous deviendrons plus forts qu'avant, avec votre intellectuel et votre sens de l'honneur.

\- C'est donc un recrutement ? s'exclama William avec sarcasme. Là d'où je viens, ça ressemble plus à un enlèvement. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais votre entretien d'embauche est vraiment minable.

\- Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais nous devons éradiquer Supergirl, si nous voulons sauver cette planète.

\- Et si je refuse ? Vous allez me tuer ?

Margot eut un rictus avant de répondre :

\- Ce n'est pas vous que nous tuerons, mais votre sœur et votre ami.

William perdit son air moqueur et parut inquiet.

\- Mlle Smoak et votre ami ne sont pas ici par hasard. Ils sont là pour nous garantir que vous ferez ce qu'on vous demande. Si vous refusez de coopérer, votre sœur et votre ami auront un regrettable accident dans lequel ils trouveront la mort. Nous sommes partout et tout le monde. Vous n'avez aucune idée des moyens dont nous disposons. Nous avons de grands alliés à nos côtés qui peuvent accomplir ce que nous demandons en un rien de temps. Alors, William, êtes-vous prêts à coopérer ou voulez-vous avoir la mort de vos proches sur la conscience ?

William afficha un regard noir à la vieille dame avant de rétorquer :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

* * *

Le lendemain, de retour au DEO, Supergirl et Mia vinrent voir Brainy qui venait d'afficher le visage d'un homme sur l'écran de la salle de contrôle. Connor et Alex se tenaient près d'eux.

\- T'as pu identifier un des ravisseurs ? lui demanda la kryptonienne.

\- Oui, répondit le Coluan. Heureusement, c'est le seul visage que j'ai pu trouver, il ne s'était pas assez bien camouflé, ce qui m'a permis de retracer…

\- Brainy, s'il te plaît, viens-en aux faits, insista Supergirl.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Gregory Spielman, ancien employé de L-Corp, aujourd'hui au chômage depuis plus de six mois. Aucuns revenus, pas de rentrée d'argent dans son compte, plutôt étrange…

\- Je me souviens de lui, répliqua Mia, il était au cybercafé avec nous en terrasse.

\- Et où est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ? demanda Connor.

\- Aucune adresse enregistrée à National City, répliqua Brainy. Toute sa famille vit à Coast City.

\- Comment on va le trouver ? interrogea Mia, frustrée d'être sur une impasse.

\- Tu dis qu'il a travaillé chez L-Corp, fit remarquer Supergirl. Je sais à qui m'adresser pour le trouver.

\- On vient avec vous, Supergirl ! proposa Connor.

Mia avait hoché la tête et se tenait près de la kryptonienne.

\- J'allais vous le proposer, rétorqua Supergirl avec le sourire.

\- Comment allons-nous y aller ? interrogea Mia.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas peur des hauteurs ? demanda la Fille d'Acier avec malice.

\- J'ai dû sauter d'un gigantesque mur qui explosait, lui répondit la jeune archère. Alors, les hauteurs ne me font pas peur du tout.

* * *

Dans le bâtiment de L-Corp, Lena Luthor travaillait à son bureau, quand un vent la frôla. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Supergirl atterrir sur le balcon, en compagnie d'un jeune homme noir, et d'une jeune fille blonde.

Les deux jeunes regardèrent leur entourage.

\- Waouh ! J'ai volé avec Supergirl, c'était vraiment incroyable ! s'exclama le jeune homme, extasié.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit la kryptonienne, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'était vraiment cool, je l'admets, ajouta la jeune blonde, choquée.

Lena se leva de son bureau et s'en alla accueillir les arrivants du balcon.

\- Supergirl, que me vaut ce plaisir ? s'exclama-t-elle. Et qui sont vos nouveaux amis ?

Supergirl fit les présentations :

\- Lena, je te présente des personnes d'une autre Terre, Mia et Connor. (Elle désigna Lena.) Mia, Connor, voici, Lena Luthor, mon amie, elle connaît mon secret, on se fait confiance.

\- Mlle Luthor, enchanté, fit Connor en levant sa main.

Lena la serra aussitôt, et tendit sa main à Mia, qui la regarda avec un air curieux, avant de lui serrer la main. La jeune archère analysa la femme brune du regard. Lena paraissait souriante et amicale, mais Mia ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il y avait quelque chose de forcé dans son regard. Comme si elle prétendait être aimable. Cela cachait quelque chose, mais la jeune archère se contenta de serrer la main de Lena sans dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Enchantée Mia, répondit la Luthor avant de se tourner vers la kryptonienne. Donc, Kara, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon bureau avec… tes nouveaux amis ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche du frère de Mia. Il s'appelle William et il a été enlevé ici, à National City, expliqua Supergirl.

\- C'est abominable, s'exclama Lena avec un regard troublé. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Le DEO a pu identifier un des ravisseurs comme étant quelqu'un qui a travaillé à L-Corp. Un homme qui s'appelle Gregory Spielman. Il serait impliqué dans l'enlèvement.

Lena acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Spielman… oui, effectivement, je vois de qui il s'agit. C'est même moi qui l'ait licencié, y a six mois de ça. Je l'ai surpris en train de dérober du matériel technique chez L-Corp. Il n'a jamais craché le morceau sur le pourquoi. Je l'ai donc immédiatement mis à la porte.

\- Et vous sauriez où on peut le trouver ? demanda Mia, observant toujours la Luthor avec un regard soupçonneux.

\- Oui, j'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il cherchait à voler mes outils, alors je l'ai pisté d'un mouchard, dans l'espoir qu'il ferait quelque chose qui le trahirait, répondit Lena en retournant à son bureau.

Elle observa un plan de la ville sur son ordinateur et trouva un point rouge.

\- Je viens de le localiser, sa balise émet sur le toit d'un bâtiment où il y a une piste d'atterrissage. On dirait bien que Spielman cherche à prendre la fuite. Toute sa famille vit à Coast City, et il n'a pas eu de contacts avec eux depuis des mois, j'ai vérifié. Le bâtiment se trouve juste à l'est de L-Corp. Il n'est pas loin.

\- Tu peux nous envoyer l'adresse ? lui demanda Supergirl.

\- Évidemment, j'espère que vous retrouverez votre ami William, s'empressa de répondre Lena.

Sa façon de parler était étrange pour Mia. Elle se demandait si la femme ne jouait pas la comédie. Mais son frère William avait des problèmes, c'était lui sa priorité pour le moment.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment où se tenait un hélicoptère, Gregory Spielman, vêtu d'un magnifique costume noir, marchait à grand pas vers le girodyne avec une valise lourde.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, un vent vint le frôler.

\- Vous partez en voyage, Mr. Spielman ? fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

L'homme fit volte-face et découvrit Supergirl avec Mia et Connor qui se tenaient juste devant lui. Aussitôt, il parut apeuré à leur vue.

\- Supergirl… répliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. Je suis très pressé. Voyage d'affaires.

\- Un voyage d'affaires, vraiment ? répondit la kryptonienne en s'avançant vers lui. C'est curieux, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez au chômage. Votre mallette contient un grand nombre d'argent liquide et vous avez une magnifique Rolex à 17 millions de dollars à votre poignée. Où avez-vous eu tout ça, si vous n'avez plus de travail ?

Spielman marcha vers l'hélicoptère ignorant ses interlocuteurs.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller voir ma famille ! Ma mère est souffrante ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte de l'hélicoptère, mais Supergirl posa sa main sur l'appareil, empêchant ainsi Spielman de monter à bord.

\- Vous allez arrêter de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Votre mère va très bien, et on sait de source sûre que vous n'avez pas eu de contacts avec votre famille depuis des mois.

Il regarda alors Mia et Connor qui lui bloquaient le passage, le regardant avec des regards noirs.

\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ? lui demanda Mia d'une voix sévère. Parce que moi, je me souviens très bien de vous. Vous étiez avec nous en terrasse dans le cybercafé, hier. Je n'oublie jamais un visage.

\- Moi aussi, je me souviens de vous, répliqua Connor avec un regard glacial.

\- On a des images de vous en train de kidnapper un jeune homme avec des complices, expliqua Supergirl. Des images qui pourraient bien intéresser la police. Si vous ne voulez pas finir en prison pour enlèvement, je vous conseille de nous dire tout ce que vous savez.

\- Où est William ? demanda immédiatement Mia en dégainant son arc avec une flèche. Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

\- Répondez à la question, lui ordonna la kryptonienne, la main toujours posée sur l'hélicoptère.

\- Je me souviens de vous deux, répondit Spielman à Mia et à Connor d'une voix tremblante de peur. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Ils me tueront si je vous parle.

\- Qui ça, ils ? interrogea Mia d'une voix pleine de rage. De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Pourquoi prenez-vous la fuite ? ajouta Supergirl.

\- Je veux échapper à Léviathan ? s'écria l'homme complètement paniqué.

Supergirl, Mia et Connor parurent confus à l'évocation de ce nom.

\- C'est quoi ça, Léviathan ? interrogea Mia à la kryptonienne.

Mais cette dernière se contenta de hausser les épaules, aussi confuse qu'elle.

\- Léviathan ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- C'est votre pire cauchemar ! ajouta Spielman, terrorisé. Ils ont dis qu'ils s'en prendraient à ma famille si je vous parle d'eux. Maintenant qu'ils ont votre frère, ils ne vont pas le relâcher de si tôt. Un conseil, fuyez ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi ils sont capables ! Ils sont bien plus dangereux que vous ne l'imaginez !

Mia rapprocha son arc et sa flèche près du visage de l'homme.

\- Vous voulez que je vous montre de quoi je suis capable ? gronda-t-elle avec fureur. **Où est mon frère ?**

Ce fut alors que Supergirl entendit, avec sa super-ouïe, plusieurs vrombissements se rapprochant d'eux. En levant la tête, elle aperçut trois drones dans le ciel et voler dans leur direction. La kryptonienne aperçut plusieurs canons de drones se déployer et se préparer à tirer.

\- **MIA, CONNOR, À TERRE, VITE !** hurla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes plongèrent au sol, tandis que Supergirl se servit de sa cape rouge pour repousser les tirs des drones. Tout en protégeant les enfants du futur, la kryptonienne usa de sa vision thermique et détruisit les drones.

Spielman parut de nouveau terrorisé.

\- C'est Léviathan ! Ils envoient ces drones pour me tuer !

De nouveau appareils volants apparurent de nulle part et encerclèrent les personnes sur le toit.

\- _**Supergirl… vous avez le bonjour de la part de Léviathan…**_ résonna une voix métallique depuis l'un des drones.

Aussitôt, un appareil volant fit jaillir un rayon verdâtre qui toucha Supergirl, la projetant au sol en hurlant de douleur.

\- Supergirl ! s'écria Connor.

Se levant d'un bond, Mia dégaina son arc et décocha plusieurs flèches explosives, détruisant ainsi tous les drones.

Une fois les machines volantes infernales désintégrées, Mia courut vers la kryptonienne, qui était au sol.

\- Supergirl, est-ce que ça va ? fit-elle, inquiète.

La kryptonienne gémit de douleur en essayant de se relever.

\- J'ai été touchée par de la kryptonite, répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de douleur.

Profitant de ce répit, Spielman voulut rejoindre son hélicoptère, mais Mia lui décocha une flèche, aussitôt un lasso s'enroula autour de son corps, l'immobilisant au sol.

\- Vous, vous restez ici ! déclara l'archère d'une voix dure.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria l'homme captif. Léviathan veut me tuer ! Je dois quitter cette ville au plus vite !

Ignorant les lamentations de l'homme, Mia et Connor aidèrent Supergirl à se relever. La kryptonienne était bien pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? intervint Mia, soucieuse.

\- On doit… aller au DEO… me régénérer sous mes lampes solaires, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Les filles, on a de la compagnie ! s'écria Connor.

Ce fut alors qu'une dizaine d'étranges aliens vint envahir le toit de l'immeuble. Les créatures foncèrent vers nos héros en poussant des rugissements sinistres. Avec effroi, Supergirl reconnut les monstres.

\- Des Dominators, je déteste ces foutues choses, répliqua-t-elle.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Mia sortit son arc et attaqua les créatures avec ses flèches, tandis que Connor combattit les Dominators avec ses matraques paralysantes.

Toute sa vie, Mia avait été entraînée au combat, mais jamais, elle n'avait été préparée à combattre des extra-terrestres, surtout que ceux-là étaient bien forts. La jeune archère faisait tout pour les repousser, mais d'autres Dominators vinrent se joindre au combat. Même Connor était dépassé par le nombre d'aliens. Supergirl tentait tant bien que mal à affronter les Dominators, mais, encore affaiblie par la kryptonite, avait du mal à les repousser avec sa super-force.

Tous les trois n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite.

\- Ils sont bien trop nombreux ! hurla Connor en repoussant un Dominator avec une de ses matraques.

Mia attaqua avec ses flèches les monstres, pour finir par les combattre à mains nus. Elle se fit renverser par un Dominator, qui la dominait avec un rugissement. L'archère lui jeta un regard noir. Le Dominator s'apprêtait à tuer la jeune fille, quand une flèche verte vint atterrir droit dans sa tête.

Surprise, Mia tourna la tête… et aperçut Green Arrow bondir sur le toit, en tirant des flèches avec son arc, sur les Dominators, les repoussant. Derrière lui, Spartan apparut et tira sur les aliens avec ses armes à feu.

\- Papa ? s'écria Mia, abasourdie.

Supergirl tourna la tête à son tour et aperçut Green Arrow et Spartan affronter les Dominators.

\- Oliver ? fit-elle, surprise.

L'archer et son compagnon parvinrent à repousser les envahisseurs avec leurs armes respectifs. Dans un ultime effort, Supergirl parvint à se relever, et tapa des mains, créant ainsi une onde de choc, mettant K.O. tous les aliens.

Les derniers Dominators finirent par prendre la fuite. Une fois débarrassés des monstres, Connor vint aider Supergirl à se relever. Green Arrow et Spartan retirèrent leurs masques, rangèrent leurs armes et vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Oliver, je suis contente de te voir, répliqua Supergirl, encore affaiblie par la kryptonite. Bienvenue à National City.

Green Arrow, qui avait le visage d'Oliver Queen, adressa un signe amical à Kara avant de se tourner vers sa fille, qui était abasourdie.

\- Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvé, répondit-il.

Même Connor était surpris de la venue des héros de Terre – 1.

\- Papa ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant John Diggle.

\- Salut Connor, répondit ce dernier.

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? s'exclama Mia, choquée de la venue de son père.

Oliver haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de répondre :

\- Ça n'a pas été facile. William, Connor et toi aviez disparus du bunker. On vous a recherchés dans tout Star City pendant des heures avant de comprendre que vous n'étiez plus sur notre Terre. Je me suis rappelé que William travaillait sur la machine, le truc de Cisco… comment ça s'appelle ?…

\- Un extrapolateur, répondit Supergirl.

\- C'est ça, ensuite, on est allé à Star Labs, et Cisco a pu vous localiser sur la Terre – 38. (Il sortit de son costume d'Arrow et en sortit un extrapolateur intact.) Il nous a prêté ça pour qu'on puisse venir ici.

\- Heureusement qu'on n'a pas atterri bien loin, ajouta Dig. Sinon, on n'aurait pas pu vous retrouver sur ce toit.

Mia et Connor étaient quelque peu soulagés de découvrir leurs pères sur la Terre – 38. Même Supergirl.

\- On vous a retrouvés, c'est le plus important, ajouta John.

\- Mais au fait, où est William ? demanda Oliver, surpris de ne pas voir son fils du futur avec eux.

Mia et Connor se regardèrent du regard, embarrassés, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Même la kryptonienne resta sans voix. À en juger par leurs visages défaits, Oliver comprit que quelque chose était arrivé à William.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est William ? Où est mon fils ?

\- Il faut qu'on retourne au DEO, je dois… m'allonger sous mes lampes solaires, répliqua Supergirl, d'une voix faible.

Plus loin, dans le ciel, un drone les observait.

* * *

Dans le repère de Léviathan, Margot pouvait voir sur un écran, l'image que reflétait son drone camouflé. Elle avait assisté à la bataille sur le toit de l'immeuble et était frustrée par la présence d'autres individus de la Terre – 1.

\- Voilà qui est fort fâcheux, répliqua la vieille dame. Nous allons devoir nous occuper de ces nouveaux venus.

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Oliver Queen fait partie de l'histoire maintenant, ainsi que Dig. Ils vont approter leurs aides pour sauver William et contrecarrer les plans de Léviathan.**

_**Amelia-Queen-Black :**_** Un adversaire redoutable, oh oui, tu n'as pas idée ! Et si Mia veut retrouver William, elle doit travailler avec Supergirl, surtout sur Terre – 38 dont elle ne connaît rien du tout.**

_**Jetblack1979 :**_** Rien de bon, ça c'est sûr. Et dans cette histoire, c'est Mia et William qui vont en baver avec Léviathan. Et au fait, je savais déjà pour le nom de Margot. Je dévoilais les choses du point de vue de Mia et de William, qui eux, ignorent que son nom est Margot.**

**_Lulzimevelioska_ ****: Pour te répondre, soit le mardi ou le mercredi, mais une fois par semaine, en tout cas. J'espère t'avoir donné une bonne réponse.**


	5. Chapter 5

****Bonjour à toutes et tous !****

****J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire. J'ai une pensée pour ********Amelia-Queen-Black,********Jetblack1979******** et ********Lulzimevelioska******** qui m'abreuvent de reviews qui me motivent à écrire cette histoire. Mais aussi pour tous les lecteurs de l'ombre. Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire/aventure. ****

****Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**Ch****apitre 5 :**

Dans les quartiers de Léviathan, Gemma Cooper rejoignit Margot avec un regard dépité.

\- Nos drones ont échoués, tout comme nos Dominators, annonça-t-elle. La Fille d'Acier est toujours intacte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Margot. J'ai d'autres plans pour la kryptonienne.

\- Il va falloir frapper fort, cette fois, insista Gemma.

\- C'est précisément ce que nous allons faire, répondit à nouveau la vieille dame avec un rictus.

Toutes les deux rejoignirent William, qui était assis devant une table avec deux gardes comme « baby-sitters ». Le jeune homme regarda les deux femmes avec appréhension.

\- William, je tenais à nous remercier de nous avoir mis cette kryptonite dans nos drones, lui dit Margot avec un mauvais sourire. C'était remarquable !

William était bien écœuré d'être contraint à obéir aux ordres de Léviathan, mais il pensa à Mia et à Connor, et à ce qu'il leur arriverait, si il se rebellait. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de se libérer de cette secte.

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Nous allons atteindre Supergirl ! La rendre totalement vulnérable ! révéla la femme âgée.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

\- De quel façon ?

\- Nous allons utiliser un stratagème que Lex Luthor avait lui-même élaboré pour Superman, et c'est là que vous allez de nouveau intervenir, expliqua-t-elle avec un rictus.

* * *

Oliver Queen et John Diggle découvraient, pour la première fois, les locaux du DEO. Ils avaient vite ramenés Supergirl à l'agence fédérale pour qu'elle y soit traitée, suite à l'attaque de kryptonite du drone. Alex l'avait immédiatement mise sous des lampes solaires, pendant que Mia et Connor racontés à leurs pères ce qui s'était passé depuis leur disparition de Terre – 1. Mia avait raconté à son père, le cybercafé, le serveur qui l'avait distraite et l'enlèvement de William.

Alex était revenue pour montrer les images des caméras de surveillance. Oliver et John pouvaient donc voir l'enlèvement de William tel qu'il s'était produit. Puis, Mia et Connor leur avaient racontés ce qu'ils savaient des ravisseurs de William, à savoir Léviathan, dont ils n'avaient aucunes informations, et l'implication de Gregory Spielman, qui était actuellement retenu en cellule du DEO.

Oliver ne pouvait détacher du regard de l'écran. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder William être enlevé par des hommes, le trainer jusqu'à une limousine, et ensuite, Mia courir comme une flèche pour essayer de le secourir, en vain.

Mia était désemparée.

\- Je me suis laissée distraire, je n'ai pas pu sauver William, avait-elle dit à son père.

Ce dernier s'était tourné vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on va retrouver William, lui avait-il répondu avec aplomb.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme indice ? demanda John.

\- Juste le type Spielman… et Léviathan qui serait impliqué, répondit Connor.

Alex vint vers eux.

\- William n'a pas été enlevé par hasard, ses ravisseurs le voulaient spécialement, expliqua-t-elle.

Oliver était abasourdi.

\- Comment des gens de cette Terre peuvent-ils connaître nos enfants ? C'est absurde.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit, répondit à nouveau Connor. Ils savaient exactement où nous trouver.

\- Le seul qui peut nous donner des réponses c'est Spielman, ajouta Mia. (Elle se tourna vers Alex.) Il est enfermé ici. A-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Alex secoua la tête.

\- Il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. Il a trop peur. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on veut le tuer. Il doit vraiment craindre pour sa vie si il a cherché à quitter la ville. Il ne dira rien du tout.

\- Faisons-le parler ! décida Oliver d'un ton sombre.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Alex. Je viens de dire…

\- Il est le seul à savoir où est William, insista l'archer de Terre – 1. Moi, je peux le faire parler.

\- T'as l'intention de le torturer ? lui renvoya l'ainée Danvers. Oliver, c'est contraire aux principes du DEO.

\- Il s'agit de la vie de mon fils. Je vais faire parler ce gars, avec ou sans ta permission.

\- Tu n'es pas à Star City, ni sur ta Terre. Je dirige cet agence…

Sentant un long conflit venir, Mia s'empressa d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénérait.

\- Alex ! Alex ! Kara et toi, vous nous aviez promis de nous aider à retrouver William. Laisse-le faire, je t'en prie ! Spielman sait où est mon frère ! Tu dois laisser mon père le faire.

Alex soupira. Elle comprenait la situation, même la motivation d'Oliver. Si c'était la vie de Kara ou celle de Kelly, elle enfreindrait ses propres règles pour la sauver. Mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre un interrogatoire hors norme dans son agence.

Elle finit par hocher la tête.

\- Très bien, mais je dois couper la caméra pour éviter un scandale. Je peux demander à Brainy de couper l'image discrètement. Seulement, tu n'auras pas beaucoup de temps, Oliver. Cinq minutes, pas plus.

Oliver hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Cinq minutes, c'est bien assez suffisant pour moi, lui assura l'archer.

* * *

Depuis des heures, Spielman avait été emmené dans une pièce blanche devant une table. Il regardait autour de lui, comme si il craignait des représailles. Puis, Oliver rentra dans la salle, et s'installa devant l'homme avec un regard sombre.

\- Comme j'ai dis aux autres agents et à la belle rousse qui sont venus m'interroger, je n'ai rien à vous dire. J'ai des droits, je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, rétorqua Spielman avec aplomb.

\- Je ne suis pas un agent d'ici, répondit Oliver d'une voix calme, mais avec un regard noir.

\- Vous êtes de la police ?

\- Non plus.

\- Vous êtes quoi, alors ? Je veux un avocat.

\- Et moi, je veux un lieu, expliqua Oliver en posant ses mains sur la table. Où est William ? Léviathan ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Croyez-moi, répondit Spielman avec angoisse. Il vaut mieux que vous l'ignorez.

L'archer cogna ses mains sur la table d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter le suspect.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Le jeune homme que vous avez enlevé, hier dans ce cybercafé, William… C'est une personne proche de moi, et il faut que vous sachiez que je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour le retrouver.

\- Si vous me touchez, je porterai plainte, le prévint Spielman.

\- Je m'en fous complètement ! Je repose ma question : où est William ? Et pourquoi Léviathan l'a enlevé ?

Spielman perdit son sang-froid et parut angoissé.

\- Croyez-moi, vous seriez fou de vous mesurer à Léviathan. Ils ont des armes, des alliés très puissants… ils peuvent vous tuer en un rien de temps. Ces gens sont des monstres. Ils ont jurés de me tuer si je vous parle.

Oliver était moitié-amusé, moitié agacé. Il savait qu'une effroyable Crise était imminente et qu'elle allait ravager tout le Multivers. Entendre cet homme parlait d'une menace moins dangereuse que la Crise le rendait moqueur.

\- Croyez-le ou non, Léviathan est le moindre de vos soucis ! En plus, je suis déjà condamné, alors je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors vous allez me dire où est William…

\- Ils me tueront si je vous parle… bredouilla l'homme complètement apeuré. Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ou quoi ?

Bouillant de rage, Oliver poussa brutalement la table, projetant Spielman au sol. L'archer s'avança, attrapa l'homme par le col et le plaqua au sol.

\- C'est moi qui vais vous tuer, si vous refusez de parler ! Vous comprenez ce que je vous dis, ou faut-il que j'emploie des arguments un peu plus frappants ?

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, sanglota Spielman.

Resserrant son emprise sur le col du prisonnier, Oliver le tira sur ses pieds, appuyant fort et le plaqua contre le mur du fond.

\- **LÉVIATHAN ! WILLIAM ! DITES-MOI OÙ ILS SONT ?** beugla-t-il. **JE NE VOUS FAIS PAS ASSEZ PEUR COMME ÇA ? DITES-MOI OÙ ILS SONT OU C'EST MOI QUI VOUS TUE !**

\- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je connais juste un de leurs repères ! s'exclama l'homme, totalement paniqué.

* * *

Au centre de contrôle du DEO, Alex attendit, avec Mia, Connor et John. Ensuite, vint Brainy leur annoncer :

\- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, Madame.

Alex allait répliquer, quand Oliver revint vers eux.

\- J'ai obtenu des réponses. Spielman m'a indiqué l'adresse d'un bâtiment appartenant à Léviathan, leur fit-il savoir.

\- Il t'a dit aussi pourquoi ils ont enlevés ton fils ? demanda John.

\- Léviathan a recruté cet homme pour qu'il leur fabrique des armes puissantes et mortelles. Il a été engagé avec plusieurs personnes pour kidnapper William dans le cybercafé. Ils savaient exactement où le trouver. Je pense que Léviathan est la cause du fait que nos enfants soient sur cette Terre.

Tous parurent stupéfaits.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on n'est pas ici par accident ? s'exclama Connor. Que c'est Léviathan qui nous a amenés ici ?

\- Exact, répondit Oliver.

\- Mais pourquoi William ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous avoir enlevés, Connor et moi ? demanda Mia, tombant des nues.

\- Ça, je l'ignore, ajouta l'archer.

\- Je vais prévenir Kara, dit Alex en quittant le poste de contrôle.

Mia la suivit.

* * *

Supergirl reprenait ses forces sous ses lampes solaires, se laissant bercer par les rayons. Quand Alex et Mia vinrent la rejoindre.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda la sœur de Kara.

\- Mieux, répondit la kryptonienne.

\- Ça fait quel effet d'être sous ces lampes ? lui demanda Mia, intriguée.

\- C'est chaud, c'est vague, ça passe dans les orteils, et ça apporte du réconfort, répondit la Fille d'Acier.

\- Trop cool !

Puis, Supergirl sortit de sa rêverie.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Oui, répondit la fille de l'archer. Spielman a avoué avoir travaillé pour Léviathan, et il nous a donné une adresse. On pense que William pourrait se trouver là.

Aussitôt, la kryptonienne se leva.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- T'es sûre que c'est prudent ? lui fit remarquer Alex. Ils ont failli te tuer la dernière fois.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Léviathan, et ils retiennent William prisonnier, répliqua Kara. Il faut que j'intervienne, et j'ai promis à Mia que je l'aiderai.

\- Je te fais confiance, Supergirl, lui répondit Mia avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Toutes les trois rejoignirent Oliver, John et Connor au poste de contrôle de l'agence.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda l'archer à son amie kryptonienne.

\- En pleine forme, Oliver.

Alex leur annonça:

\- Je prépare une équipe pour intervenir là-bas. On ne sait pas du tout à quoi nous sommes confrontés, autant être vigilant.

\- Entièrement d'accord, approuva John.

\- On vient avec vous ? demanda Connor.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas ? répondit Supergirl.

\- En tenue, alors, répliqua Oliver.

* * *

Plus tard, une équipe du DEO se préparait à investir un bâtiment dans la ville de National City. Oliver (en tenue de Green Arrow) et John (en tenue de Spartan) se tenaient avec Alex dans un fourgon, attendant le signal.

Supergirl vola autour du bâtiment, avant de se poser sur le toit d'un immeuble en face. Elle annonça à son oreillette :

\- Je ne vois rien, tout est camouflé avec du plomb.

Alex soupira :

\- On va donc devoir y aller à l'aveuglette.

\- Ça ne fait rien, répliqua Green Arrow. On y va, Alex !

Alex donna ainsi l'ordre d'intervenir.

Aussitôt, les agents pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Green Arrow, Spartan, Mia et Connor firent leur chemin avec eux, armes et arcs aux poings. Alex et Supergirl les rejoignirent et parcoururent l'immeuble de fond en comble.

Tous inspectaient les pièces et les étages, et ne trouvèrent rien du tout.

Mia courut dans toutes les pièces, espérant trouver une trace de William, avec son arc déployé prête à attaquer.

Puis, Supergirl la rejoignit en silence.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ? lui chuchota Mia.

\- Non, je ne vois rien, et il n'y a personne, lui répondit la kryptonienne.

Puis elles entendirent des hurlements :

\- Au secours ! Au secours ! À l'aide !

\- C'est la voix de William ! s'écria Mia en courant dans une direction.

\- Attends, Mia ! intervint Supergirl en la rejoignant.

Toutes les deux arrivèrent devant une porte verrouillée où des cris pouvaient être entendus. Mia déploya son arc et fit signe à Supergirl d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière obtempéra en hochant la tête et en donnant un coup de pied à la porte, la fracassant.

Les deux femmes investirent la pièce… pour découvrir un appareil qui émettait un enregistrement sur une table avec une tasse de café :

\- Ce n'était pas William ! rouspéta Mia en rangeant son arc, dépitée.

Supergirl toucha la tasse de café.

\- Elle est encore chaude ! fit-elle remarquer.

\- Donc, ils ne sont pas loin, reprit Mia avec espoir. Ce couloir donne sur une sortie de secours.

Toutes les deux prirent le chemin qui les menait à l'extérieur. Elles déboulèrent dans une ruelle déserte. Les ravisseurs avaient pu facilement emprunter cette rue pour fuir.

\- Où sont-ils allés ? s'exclama la jeune archère.

Brusquement, deux Dominators surgirent de nulle part et les attaquèrent. Supergirl usa de la super-force de son poing pour frapper une des créatures à la tête, l'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs, tandis que Mia se servit de son arc et tira plusieurs flèches sur l'autre, le tuant aussitôt.

\- Ces choses sont vraiment répugnantes, commenta l'archère.

Supergirl parut épuisée, et eut du mal à rester debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle manqua de tomber, quand Mia la rattrapa, la soutenant par le corps.

\- Supergirl, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je ne me sens pas bien…

Puis une lueur rouge les enveloppa. Abasourdie, Mia regarda le ciel qui prit aussitôt une couleur rouge. Même le soleil devint subitement rouge en quelques instants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite. Pourquoi le ciel est rouge ? C'est normal sur ta Terre ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas normal et c'est mauvais pour moi, répondit Supergirl d'une voix faible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucun pouvoirs sous un soleil rouge. Le frère diabolique de Lena a fait ça, une fois sur mon cousin Superman.

Mia parut anxieuse.

Puis, la voix d'Alex résonna dans l'oreillette de Kara.

\- Le soleil est rouge ! Kara, tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, je t'entends, Alex ! Dis-moi que vous avez trouvé William.

\- Négatif, le bâtiment est désert, il n'y a aucune trace de lui.

Mia était plus que désemparée.

\- Comment on va faire ? Sans indices et sans tes pouvoirs ?

Supergirl, malgré son état faible, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Garde espoir, Mia ! Garde espoir !

Et toutes les deux observèrent le soleil rouge qui éclatait d'un rouge impressionnant sur toute la ville de National City.

* * *

**Au fait, vous l'avez vu le centenaire de la série de Supergirl ? Parce que je l'ai trop adoré !**

**Amelia-Queen-Black :**** Content que tu adores le fait que Mia se méfie de Lena. Elle sait voir des choses. Et oui, t'as raison pour Oliver. Quand quelqu'un proche de lui est menacé, il devient extrêmement dangereux.**

**Jetblack1979 :**** C'est sûr que Margot devrait craindre Green Arrow avec Supergirl.**

**Lulzimevelioska ****: Oh oui, heureusement qu'Oliver et John sont là.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Eh oui, grosse surprise aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une journée de repos dans la semaine. J'en ai donc profité pour rédiger le sixième chapitre. **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 6 :**

Toute la ville de National City était en effroi. À la place d'un magnifique ciel bleu, ce fut un ciel rouge qui rayonnait toute la ville. Y compris le soleil.

Une fois revenus au DEO, les visages défaits, Alex se tourna vers Brainy, tandis que John, abasourdi, s'interrogea :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au soleil ? Pourquoi est-il rouge ?

\- Techniquement, notre soleil va bien et il est toujours jaune, répondit Brainy.

\- Alors pourquoi le ciel est rouge ? demanda Mia.

Le Coluan fit montrer une image de la Terre vu de l'espace avec des pointillés qui touchaient une partie de la planète.

\- En réalité, nous voyons le soleil au travers d'un champ de force magnétique émise par une série de satellites qui entourent la Terre. Ce champ de force filtre notre lumière solaire, de telles façons que seules les ondes rouges parviennent jusqu'à nous.

\- Cela s'est déjà produit dans le passé, ajouta Alex. Lex Luthor avait élaboré ça pour éliminer Superman.

\- En quoi ce ciel rouge est mauvais pour les kryptoniens ? interrogea Connor.

\- Je tire mes pouvoirs du soleil jaune de la Terre, expliqua Supergirl.

\- Et sans soleil jaune, tu n'as aucun pouvoirs, termina Mia, choquée. Encore un coup de Léviathan pour atteindre Supergirl.

Oliver se dirigea vers Brainy.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas reprogrammer ces satellites pour faire disparaître ce ciel rouge ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Malheureusement non, répondit Alex. Ce sont des satellites militaires qui se reprogramment à tout moment. Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu hacker leur système. Léviathan n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

\- Eux non, mais William le pourrait, répondit Mia avec un regard anéanti. Il est un génie de l'informatique, il aurait très bien pu avoir accès à ces satellites et produire ce champ de force magnétique

\- Tu penses que Léviathan a forcé William à faire ça ? demanda la kryptonienne.

\- Ça expliquerait pourquoi ils l'auraient enlevés, ajouta Oliver en hochant la tête.

\- Comment ces gens peuvent forcer William à faire ça ? s'exclama l'archère avec colère.

\- Peut-être qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix, répondit John.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, on n'est pas plus avancé pour le retrouver, reprit la jeune fille de Green Arrow.

* * *

Dans les quartiers secrets de Léviathan, William était installé devant un grand ordinateur. Il avait accès à tous satellites quels qui soient. Il pouvait naviguer où il voulait… Si il n'était pas retenu captif, il aurait ravi d'être là. Seulement il avait été contraint de pirater des satellites militaires pour produire un ciel rouge, empêchant les rayons de soleil toucher la ville de National City. Supergirl était donc vulnérable.

Margot vint le voir.

\- William, merci encore pour ce beau spectacle à l'extérieur ! Supergirl est désormais une proie facile avec ce soleil rouge.

William se contenta de pousser des grognements de colère comme réponse.

\- Ne le prenez pas comme ça, vous servez une grande cause pour l'humanité.

\- Vous me retenez ici contre ma volonté, vous m'obligez à être votre geek et je devrais sourire et danser la gigue ? Non merci ! lui lança le jeune homme sarcastique.

\- N'oubliez pas que si vous nous désobéissez, votre sœur et votre ami ne vivront pas assez longtemps sur cette Terre, le réprimanda la vieille dame. Leurs vies sont entre nos mains.

\- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, lança William avec un regard noir.

\- Songez à tout ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble, William. Vaincre la misère dans le monde. Punir les meurtriers. Toutes les causes humanitaires que nous pourrions entreprendre. Même rendre votre futur meilleur. Léviathan est puissant !

\- Sans blagues, tellement puissant que vous avez besoin de moi pour vaincre la Fille d'Acier ! marmonna le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

Puis, Gemma revint vers eux.

\- Margot, notre invité est arrivé, annonça-t-elle.

\- Fort bien, répondit la vieille dame, réjouie.

Puis un grand homme arriva dans la pièce. C'était un homme tout à fait imposant, qui portait un bras métallique sur le côté gauche. Mais quand William croisa son regard, il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller ses yeux de terreur. Cet homme était le parfait sosie de Ricardo Diaz, un ennemi mortel de Green Arrow. William n'avait pas oublié ce visage, le jour où Diaz avait menacé lui et Felicity dans une planque d'ARGUS.

\- Je vous présente Ricardo Diaz, un tout nouveau membre, annonça Margot avec un rictus.

\- C'est un honneur de servir Léviathan, répondit l'homme avec un sinistre sourire.

Il brandit son bras métallique en l'air.

\- Voilà des années que je rêve de prendre ma revanche sur les kryptoniens. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon bras à cause de Superman. Je peux remercier Lex Luthor pour ce magnifique jouet. Lui et moi, partagions la même haine à l'égard de ces monstres de Krypton.

\- Soyez assurés que vous aurez votre revanche, Mr. Diaz, répliqua Margot.

Puis Diaz se tourna vers William, qui était abasourdi.

\- Merci beaucoup p'tit, de nous aider à éliminer cette vermine kryptonienne, lui lança-t-il.

William était bien trop choqué pour répondre, ce qui amusa l'homme au bras en métal.

\- On croirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

William bredouilla, toujours figé de stupeur :

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré, une fois. Une personne qui voulait me tuer !

Diaz eut un rictus avant de rétorquer :

\- J'en suis très flatté. T'as intérêt à faire ce qu'on te demande. Ou sinon, ta petite sœur connaîtra une mort très douloureuse.

Le jeune homme du futur était abasourdi. Il devait trouver rapidement le moyen de s'échapper de Léviathan.

* * *

Dans les locaux du DEO, Oliver se tenait devant le balcon à regarder la ville sous le ciel rouge. Supergirl vint le voir.

\- Brainy recherche tous les contacts de Spielman, et voir si un ou plusieurs d'entre eux ont un rapport avec Léviathan, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, c'est dangereux pour toi, lui dit Oliver sans la regarder.

\- C'est juste un ciel rouge, pas de kryptonite, rétorqua la kryptonienne.

\- Mais tu n'as aucun pouvoirs ! Quelqu'un pourrait facilement te tuer !

\- Oliver, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. Que j'ai mes pouvoirs ou pas, je suis Supergirl, et je ne vais pas laisser Léviathan m'intimider. Ils détiennent ton fils. J'ai bien l'intention de leur montrer que je n'ai pas peur d'eux.

Oliver tourna enfin son regard vers elle.

\- Tu es vraiment courageuse.

Supergirl sourit un peu, avant de rétorquer :

\- En fait, je voulais voir comment tu allais. J'imagine que ça doit être perturbant pour toi…

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que William est ciblé, répondit l'archer de Terre – 1. À chaque rencontre, y a toujours quelqu'un pour le kidnapper. Il y a eu d'abord Damian Darhk, ensuite Adrian Chase… à chaque fois, à cause de moi. Pour m'atteindre. Parce que je suis Green Arrow ou Oliver Queen. Je sais gérer des ennemis plus puissants que moi, mais quand ça touche un de mes enfants… le combat est dur…

\- Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Léviathan détient William parce qu'ils cherchent à m'atteindre, lui fit remarquer Supergirl. À cause de moi.

\- Kara, je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait avec Mia et Connor. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu te blâmes pour l'enlèvement de mon fils. On le retrouvera.

\- J'imagine que ça doit te faire bizarre de rencontrer tes enfants du futur. En particulier Mia.

Oliver fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi Mia ?

\- Étant donné que tu es parti après sa naissance, et qu'elle a dû grandir sans toi, sans jamais te rencontrer une seule fois.

L'archer parut stupéfait, puis la kryptonienne s'empressa de répondre :

\- C'est elle qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que tu l'as laissé elle et Felicity dans un chalet, et que tu n'es jamais revenue. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie simple. Oliver, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi aurais-tu abandonné ton propre enfant ? Ça ne ressemble pas au Oliver que je connais.

\- Tu ne me connais pas, Kara.

\- Peut-être pas tout, mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Quand on s'est rencontré la première fois, je me suis demandé ce que Barry voyait en toi, et j'ai fini par comprendre. Et je suis certaine que ce Oliver n'aurait jamais laissé sa femme et sa fille derrière lui. Donc, pourquoi aurais-tu fais une chose pareille ?

Oliver reporta son attention sur la ville de National City, avant de répondre :

\- Je suis parti avec le Monitor, - Mar Novu… tu te souviens de lui ?

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Oliver lui raconta alors que Mar Novu, l'être cosmique à l'essence divine était venu le trouver dans le chalet, et qu'il l'avait forcé à partir pour sauver le Multivers d'une future Crise catastrophique.

Kara parut abasourdie.

\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça, Oliver ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé moi ou même Barry ? On aurait pu t'aider !

\- Barry et toi, vous n'étiez pas censé le savoir. Je l'ai rejoins parce que j'ai fais un pacte avec lui, l'an dernier.

\- Un pacte ? s'exclama Kara, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- L'an dernier, quand on affrontait Deegan, Barry et toi, étiez destinés à mourir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter ça. J'ai donc demandé au Monitor qu'il vous sauve et échange, je devais le rejoindre pour empêcher le Multivers de disparaître. Il m'a vu mourir, et il m'a dit que c'était inévitable. J'ai choisi cette option, plutôt que Barry et toi ayez à mourir.

La kryptonienne était bien choquée par toutes ces révélations. Elle ignorait si elle devait être en colère contre Oliver ou triste qu'il ait du faire un tel sacrifice.

Après un silence, elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Est-ce que Barry est au courant ?

Mais elle était certaine que son ami ne l'était pas. Sinon, il lui en aurait parlé.

\- Non, il ne sait rien. Et c'est mieux comme ça, répondit Oliver.

\- Mieux comme ça ? s'exclama Supergirl, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors, tu t'es sacrifié… Mia a passé sa vie entière sans rencontrer ou connaître son père… pour nous sauver, Barry et moi ?

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, Kara, répondit l'archer d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire un tel choix ! C'est… Je ne peux pas croire un truc pareil ! Rao, c'est tellement…

\- Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais sans hésiter, ajouta Oliver.

\- Et Mia, t'as pensé à elle ? À ce qu'elle a du traversé sans toi ? Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai pensé à elle ! s'emporta Oliver. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça était facile de la quitter ? Et quitter Felicity ? J'y pense tous les jours depuis que je suis parti du chalet ! Barry et toi, représentez la lumière, vous êtes des héros. Ceux que le monde a le plus besoin. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, mieux vaut que ce soit moi, plutôt que vous deux. Et pour Mia… Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour elle.

Supergirl était toujours remontée.

\- Tu as eu tort de nous cacher un truc pareil ! rétorqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai fais ce qui était juste, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, répliqua Oliver d'un ton sec.

Aucun des deux ne s'étaient rendus compte que Mia les avait écouté derrière eux. Et elle était bien choquée. Puis, elle sembla réfléchir.

* * *

Toujours en face d'un grand ordinateur, William réfléchissait sur ses atouts à sa disposition. Il avait en face de lui un outil informatique lui permettant d'avoir accès sur pratiquement tout. Il devait se servir de cette fabuleuse technologie pour envoyer un signal de sa position. Si il pouvait atteindre Supergirl… La super-héroïne de National City avait peut-être une équipe pour la seconder, comme Green Arrow et Flash. Il serait possible que son message les atteigne, si il se servait des satellites qui projetaient le ciel rouge… Il fallait envoyer un message codé pour signaler sa position, et ensuite, parvenir à créer un portail qui les amènerait vers lui.

Il regarda derrière lui. Margot, Gemma et Diaz discutaient entre eux, dans leurs coins. Aucun d'eux ne fit attention à lui. C'était le moment d'agir. Très vite, il se jeta sur le clavier et tapa son message et cliqua sur envoyer.

* * *

Au DEO, alors que tous les agents tentaient de traquer Léviathan, Brainy se leva de sa chaise et appela la directrice.

\- Madame la directrice ! On vient de recevoir un message qui provient d'un des satellites qui projettent le ciel rouge !

Alex parut stupéfaite.

\- Un message ?

\- Oui, un message étrange.

Son appel avait interpellé Connor, John, Mia, et ensuite, Supergirl et Oliver.

\- Et c'est quoi ce message ? demanda Mia, intriguée.

Brainy activa une touche et un message apparut sur l'écran de contrôle du DEO :

« Blackstar, j'ai très envie de parler ! »

Supergirl fronça les sourcils. Oliver, John et Alex étaient surpris.

\- Blackstar ? s'exclama la kryptonienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'étonna John Diggle.

Mia, au contraire, était aux anges. Elle s'exclama :

\- C'est William ! Il nous envoie un message ! William entre en contact avec nous !

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda son père, curieux.

\- C'est quoi ça, Blackstar ? demanda Alex.

\- Blackstar, c'est moi, expliqua la jeune archère surexcitée. C'est un pseudonyme que je prenais quand j'agissais dans la clandestinité dans le futur. Et cette phrase : «j'ai très envie de parler !» c'est la première chose que j'ai dis à William, quand on s'est rencontré la première fois ! Je vous dis, c'est William qui nous parle.

\- Exact, confirma Connor. Blackstar était un nom d'emprunt pour Mia.

\- Donc, William aurait réussi à communiquer avec nous en se servant d'un des satellites qui émet le ciel rouge, expliqua Brainy.

\- Il faut donc lui faire savoir qu'on a capté son message, s'empressa d'intervenir Kara.

\- Brainy, réponds-lui, ordonna Alex.

\- Dites-lui simplement O.K. ajouta Oliver songeur.

Le Coluan obtempéra et écrivit la réponse.

* * *

William était soulagé. Son message avait atteint son objectif. Il lança un nouveau message.

* * *

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Mia en lisant la réponse sur l'écran. Il envoie des coordonnées GPS, et il dit qu'il peut nous ouvrir un portail pour qu'on l'atteigne.

\- Pas si vite, Mia ! intervint Alex. Comment être sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ? Ça me paraît trop facile !

\- Alex a raison, répondit l'archer de Terre – 1. Qui nous dit que c'est vraiment William qui nous parle ?

Mia parut scandalisée avant de rétorquer :

\- Il vient de prononcer Blackstar et des mots que je lui ai dis, le jour de notre rencontre. Léviathan a peut-être des connaissances sur nous, mais certainement pas sur des détails de ce genre.

\- Il y a 91 % de chances que Léviathan ne puisse pas avoir connaissance de ce genre de détails très personnels, ajouta Brainy.

\- Merci, je commence à aimer ce gars, s'exclama Mia au Coluan.

¨Puis ce dernier poursuivit :

\- En revanche, si nous voulons le sauver de Léviathan, vu le peu d'informations que nous avons sur cette mystérieuse organisation, nos chances de réussites sans les pouvoirs de Supergirl sont quasi nulles.

\- Donc, il faut que ce ciel rouge disparaisse, conclut Connor.

Supergirl soupira, tandis que Mia se tourna vers Brainy :

\- William a su pirater les satellites pour créer ce ciel rouge. Il peut être en mesure de le faire disparaître. Il faudrait lui demander qu'il efface ce ciel rouge pour que Supergirl puisse nous aider.

\- Mia, je continue à dire que c'est un gros risque, intervint Oliver. On ne peut pas se permettre de foncer tête baissée comme ça.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mia, répliqua Supergirl en hochant la tête. C'est tout ce qu'on a comme piste pour retrouver William. Nous serions stupides de ne pas saisir cette opportunité.

Mia lança un regard triomphant à la Fille d'Acier, tandis que Brainy écrivit le message à William.

Il eut une attente, et la réponse O.K. apparut sur l'écran.

\- On y arrivera ! lança la jeune archère.

Alex et Oliver n'étaient guère convaincus, tandis que Supergirl approuvait la jeune fille du futur.

\- Telle fille, tel père, marmonna Alex à l'archer.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle tient vraiment de moi sa personnalité, répondit simplement Oliver. Elle la tient peut-être de Felicity.

\- Je te rassure, même Kara peut être entêtée.

Oliver ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit-il.

* * *

William devait faire disparaître le ciel rouge, pour que Supergirl puisse intervenir afin de le délivrer. C'était faisable, mais à condition de le faire rapidement. Aussitôt, les cieux rouges disparus, il subirait les foudres de Léviathan.

Mais c'était un risque à courir.

Aussitôt, il pianota des touches sur le clavier. Aussitôt, le ciel rouge reprit une couleur bleue avec un magnifique soleil jaune.

* * *

\- Le ciel est redevenu normal ! s'écria Connor.

\- Même le soleil, ajouta Mia, surexcitée.

Puis un vortex jaillit en plein centre du poste de contrôle du DEO.

\- Ça doit être le portail, annonça Supergirl.

\- On va donc récupérer William ! déclara Oliver en remettant sa capuche verte.

\- Allons-y ! ajouta Alex en prenant une arme avec elle.

* * *

William venait tout juste de finir d'activer son portail, quand quelqu'un le fit retourner brusquement. Il découvrit avec horreur Diaz dans une fureur noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, p'tit ? s'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

\- Vous venez de commettre une grave erreur, William, qui sera lourd de conséquences, déclara Margot avec un regard sinistre.

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de l'introduction de Ricardo Diaz ?**

**Amelia-Queen-Black :**** C'est sûr qu'Oliver est toujours surprotecteur envers ses enfants. Même quand ils sont en danger. Là, ils ont une nouvelle piste pour sauver William.**

**Guest :**** Ensembles, dans quel sens ? Partenaires ou couple ?**

**Lulzimevelioska ****: La suite est là.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard. J'ai eu à faire un long chapitre, et le temps que je l'ai terminé, j'ai du aller à mon travail. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster. Mais le voici.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 7 :**

Au DEO, Alex, Green Arrow et Spartan étaient déjà prêts. Tous se dirigeaient vers le portail qui s'était ouvert. Ils espéraient que William leur avait ouvert un passage. Brainy leur avait assurés que le signal des messages envoyés provenaient de l'autre côté du vortex. Mia et Connor étaient enthousiastes d'aller secourir leur compagnon. Supergirl offrit à l'archère du futur une montre pouvant être capable de joindre n'importe quel kryptonien sur le terrain. Mia n'en voyait pas l'utilité, considérant qu'elle était capable de s'en sortir par elle-même, mais avait, néanmoins, décidé de garder la montre au cas où.

Ne sachant pas à quoi ils étaient confrontés, Alex avait insisté pour appeler J'onn J'onzz et Nia Nal, alias Dreamer en guise de renforts. Un martien et une super-héroïne.

Enfin, tout le monde traversa le vortex. Oliver serra les dents alors qu'il ressentait la sensation insondable de traverser la réalité déformée et cligna des yeux sur l'endroit où était retenu captif William.

Lorsqu'ils en émergèrent, ils apparurent dans un hall, ressemblant à celui d'un grand hôtel. Supergirl, Mia et Connor observèrent leur environnement, tandis que Green Arrow, Spartan, Alex, J'onn et Nia restèrent vigilants, s'attendant à la première occasion qu'un ennemi allait débarquer pour les attaquer.

Jusque-là, l'endroit était calme. Mais Oliver savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Cet étrange calme cachait quelque chose. Il savait aussi que l'attaque était imminente.

* * *

De son côté, William était mal en point. Son stratagème avait été découvert par ses ravisseurs. Diaz lui avait empoigné par le col de sa chemise, le menaçant avec un regard féroce.

Puis Margot brisa le silence.

\- Ils sont ici ! Nous devons agir vite !

\- Je peux les tuer sans problème, déclara Ricardo Diaz en relâchant le jeune homme du futur.

\- Quand le moment viendra. J'ai d'autres plans.

* * *

En quelques secondes que Green Arrow avait mis à traiter son nouvel environnement, Alex contacta alors son agence par son oreillette.

\- On est au bon endroit ?

\- _Oui, le signal de William est très élevé dans la zone où vous trouvez_, répondit la voix de Brainy.

\- Donc, on est au bon endroit, ajouta Supergirl.

\- Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne, ici ? interrogea Spartan.

Ce fut alors que le hall se remplit de monde. Des hommes d'affaires, des coursiers qui marchaient vers eux.

Perplexe, le groupe de héros observèrent les arrivants se diriger vers eux. Et ils leurs adressèrent des regards sinistres.

\- Vous n'auriez pas du venir, dit l'un d'entre eux. Léviathan va vous tuer !

Et il ouvrit sa bouche pour dévoilant une grande mâchoire pleine de dents pointues. Un Hellgrammite. Puis d'autres l'imitèrent.

Supergirl usa de son super-souffle pour les repousser, tandis que Green Arrow et Mia se servirent de leurs flèches, Spartan, Connor et Alex leurs tirèrent dessus avec leurs armes, et Dreamer utilisa des projections d'énergie oniriques pour les attaquer.

Une fois l'ennemi repoussé, le groupe se dispersa.

\- On se sépare ! déclara Green Arrow en partant avec Spartan dans une direction de l'endroit.

J'onn, Alex et Nia partirent dans une autre, tandis que Supergirl resta avec Mia et Connor.

Un Hellgrammite, déguisé en homme d'affaires se posa devant eux.

\- Vous allez tous mourir ! rugit-il.

Mia décocha une flèche qui alla toucher l'extra-terrestre, mais l'affecta à peine. Après avoir repoussé la flèche, la créature fonça. Supergirl l'intercepta et l'envoya propulser loin d'eux avec sa super force.

\- Bien joué ! lui lança Mia.

\- C'était génial, ajouta Connor.

\- Merci, répondit la kryptonienne. Brainy, on est encore loin de William ?

\- _Non, il est proche de votre position_, répondit Brainy depuis le DEO.

\- Alors ne traînons pas ici, répliqua la fille de Green Arrow en courant dans une direction.

Ils venaient de parcourir un couloir, quand un grand homme costaud vint leur barrer la route, accompagné de deux Dominators et un Hellgrammite. Mia déploya son arc et visa l'homme devant elle, Connor brandit ses matraques paralysantes, prêt à attaquer.

\- Vous êtes donc la Super cousine du kryptonien ? lança l'homme avec un rictus. J'espérerais que votre cousin se manifeste. Mais ça ne fait rien. Vous ferez l'affaire, Super cousine. Quelle meilleure façon de faire du mal au grand cousin à la peau d'acier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'exclama la kryptonienne d'un regard glacial.

\- Ricardo Diaz, votre cousin m'a coûté un bras. Heureusement pour moi, Mr. Luthor a eu la générosité de me faire cadeau de ce bras métallique formidable. Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour vous voir crever comme un chien.

\- Laissez William partir, ordonna Supergirl en plissant les yeux.

\- Ou quoi ? rétorqua Diaz en penchant la tête. Vous allez me tuer si je refuse ? Je pensais que vous aviez une politique de ne pas tuer, Super cousine.

Mia menaça l'homme avec son arc et sa flèche, prête à tirer.

\- Moi, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer, lui cracha-t-elle. Libérer mon frère et en échange, vous aurez la vie sauve. Dernière chance.

Diaz se contenta de ricaner.

\- Regardez cette petite blonde qui me menace avec un arc et des flèches ! Tu comptes me tuer, p'tite ?

\- J'ai vécu pendant longtemps dans des clubs de combat. Je me suis battue contre des types bien plus costauds que vous. J'ai toujours gagnée, alors… vous ne me faites pas peur !

\- Tu es très courageuse, gamine ! Mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

Mia décocha une flèche. Aussitôt, Diaz brandit son bras en métal en l'air, et dégagea une onde de choc qui repoussa la flèche comme si de rien n'était.

Supergirl, Mia et Connor étaient abasourdis.

\- Lex Luthor ne m'a pas seulement fourni un nouveau bras, scanda l'homme d'un air narquois. Il m'a aussi offert une arme pour tous les cafards de Krypton.

Soudain, le bras en métal projeta des puissants rayons d'énergie qui repoussèrent le trio de héros à plusieurs mètres du grand gaillard.

Jubilant, Diaz se rapprocha de Supergirl, qui était au sol, et projeta sur elle des rayons verdâtres. Aussitôt, la kryptonienne hurla de douleur, tandis que sa peau prit une couleur verte.

\- Allez saluer Mr. Luthor pour moi quand vous serez morte, sale vermine kryptonienne ! lui cracha l'homme fourbe avec un rictus.

Supergirl agonisa de douleur, tandis que Mia se releva et vit sa nouvelle amie en détresse avec horreur.

Rapide comme une flèche, la fille archer fonça sur Diaz et sauta sur lui, coinçant sa tête entre ses jambes, l'enjambant comme un cheval. Diaz tourna dans tous les sens pour faire tomber la jeune fille, mais Mia resta collée sur lui. Poussant un rugissement féroce, Diaz se poussa contre le mur, faisant déséquilibrer la jeune archère.

Il s'apprêta à l'attaquer, quand Connor le prit par surprise et l'attaqua avec ses matraques paralysantes. Diaz cria de douleur, et se mit à attaquer le jeune homme noir au corps à corps.

Mia en profita pour aider Supergirl à se relever et l'emmena vers une fenêtre. Elle fit casser la vitre avec son pied et fit installer la kryptonienne devant le soleil.

\- J'espère que ce soleil puisse t'aider à te redonner de la force, dit l'archère soucieuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Kara reprenant petit à petit ses forces. Il faut qu'on aille aider Connor.

En effet, le jeune noir avait beau tenter de repousser son ennemi, Diaz restait un homme coriace. Il parvint à repousser Connor au sol, et brandit son bras métallique, prêt à tirer sur lui.

\- Adieu, petit !

Mais Mia, rapide comme l'éclair, brandit son arc et tira une flèche qui alla percuter la jambe droite de Diaz. L'homme tomba au sol, en gémissant de douleur.

L'archère courut vers lui, et le menaça de son arc sur sa tête.

\- Dites-moi où est mon frère ou cette flèche vous transpercera le crâne ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

\- Va en enfer, petite ! cracha Diaz en appuyant sur un bouton de son bras.

Aussitôt, une puissante détonation fit trembler tout le bâtiment. Même Green Arrow, Alex, Spartan, J'onn et Dreamer (qui combattaient des extra-terrestres) le ressentirent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'exclama Mia.

\- Notre arme sophistiqué pour abattre tout ce qui vole, rétorqua Diaz en se relevant. Par ailleurs, l'avion pour Metropolis est dans les temps. Il a du recevoir notre arme.

Ce fut alors que la voix de Brainy surgit dans les oreillettes :

\- _Supergirl… un avion survolant la ville vient de perdre un de ses réacteurs, suite à un tir d'un canon anti-particule. Un avion en direction pour Metropolis qui contient 200 passagers à bord, il est en train de perdre de l'altitude et va s'écraser en plein centre de la ville._

Horrifiée, Supergirl regarda vers l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre brisée, et put voir un avion descendre en piqué à toute vitesse avec un réacteur enflammé. Si cet avion s'écrasait en pleine centre ville, non seulement les passagers allaient y passer, mais aussi un grand nombre de citoyens en ville. Il fallait sauver cet appareil.

Elle allait devoir laisser Mia et Connor. Elle se tourna vers eux. Mia lui lança un regard d'alerte.

\- **Vas-y, Supergirl ! Fonce ! Cet avion va s'écraser et des innocents vont mourir ! Fonce ! On gère !** lui cria la jeune archère.

Hochant la tête, Supergirl décolla dans les airs, et quitta l'immeuble par la fenêtre et fonça comme un missile dans le ciel. Elle se rapprocha de l'avion. Elle usa de son super-souffle pour éteindre le réacteur enflammé, puis alla se poser en dessous du nez de l'avion, et usant de sa super-force, fit redresser l'appareil, l'emportant loin des bâtiments de National City.

Elle vola, toujours en tenant l'avion par le dessous du nez et l'emporta vers l'aéroport le plus proche. Elle aperçut une longue piste d'atterrissage entièrement dégagée. Ce serait l'endroit parfait pour poser l'appareil.

Pendant ce temps, Mia et Connor combattirent des Dominators et des Hellgrammites. Rugissant avec rage, Diaz retira la flèche de sa jambe et courut comme un lion sauvage vers les deux adolescents du futur. Il repoussa Connor avec la force de son bras en métal et attrapa Mia par le cou, et l'empoigna contre le mur.

\- Tu es forte, p'tite, mais t'es toute seule ! lui cracha-t-il avec dédain. Ta super amie n'est pas là pour te sauver. Tu es condamnée, comme ton idiot de frangin !

Mais Mia garda son tempérament hostile.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Supergirl pour vous tabasser ! lui jura-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Diaz secoua la tête, et Mia en profita pour lui flanquer une belle droite dans l'estomac, et usa de ses jambes pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle combattit l'homme au corps à corps, usant des techniques que Nyssa Al Ghul lui avait enseigné. Diaz sut esquiver les coups de la jeune fille, mais se prit un coup de pied en plein dans la mâchoire.

Il se frotta le visage et cracha du sang au sol.

\- T'as du cran, p'tite, je te l'accorde ! Tu sais bien te défendre !

\- J'ai eu un très bon mentor, lui rétorqua froidement Mia en dégainant son arc. Et vous verrez que je suis pleine de surprise.

Elle décocha plusieurs flèches sur l'homme, mais Diaz les repoussa en utilisant les ondes qu'émettait son bras métallique. Puis il appuya sur un autre bouton de son bras, déclenchant ainsi les haut-parleurs, des ondes sonores haute fréquence qui en émanaient. Mia glapit et se couvrit les oreilles.

Alors que Mia était efficacement distraite, Diaz fit signe à un Hellgrammite, qui tira un pic de son corps et vint toucher l'archère au ventre. Mia hurla de douleur et tomba au sol, en retirant machinalement le pic.

Connor se releva et fonça comme un animal déchaîné sur les extra-terrestres. Il repoussa un Dominator avec une de ses matraques et tua l'Hellgrammite avec l'autre arme à la main.

\- Hé, j'ai besoin d'aide ! hurla le jeune homme à son oreillette. Mia a été touchée, et je suis seul face à des aliens ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

Green Arrow, à quelques étages plus bas, luttait contre des extras-terrestres à la peau bronzée, reçut le message et s'adressa à son oreillette.

\- Je te reçois, Connor. Supergirl n'est pas avec vous ?

\- _Elle a du partir secourir un avion qui se crashe ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Et il y a un malade qui a un bras en métal avec plein d'armes qui nous attaque ! J'ai besoin d'aide !_

\- J'arrive ! Envoie-moi votre position ! hurla Green Arrow en repoussant un Hellgrammite avec une de ses flèches.

\- Je viens aussi ! hurla Alex qui le suivit à sa suite.

* * *

Supergirl parvint à poser l'avion en douceur sur la piste d'atterrissage. Les pilotes et les passagers soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils acclamèrent la kryptonienne depuis les fenêtres de l'avion.

\- Désolé pour l'atterrissage forcé à National City ! dit la Fille d'Acier en saluant tout le monde.

Et elle s'envola vite dans les airs, revenant au bâtiment où se trouvait Léviathan.

* * *

William, qui hésitait à fuir, ignorant combien d'ennemis se trouvaient dans le bâtiment, se tenait devant Margot qui lui jetait un regard sinistre.

\- Vous avez aidé vos amis à venir ici, dit la vieille dame en colère. Vous avez eu tort de faire ça !

\- Et vous, vous avez eu tort de me kidnapper ou de menacer mes proches, répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

\- Vous allez très vite comprendre que vous n'auriez pas du faire ça, William, reprit Margot.

Malgré sa blessure, Mia s'était relevée et courut dans une pièce, tuant un Dominator avec une de ses flèches.

Elle aperçut William et parut soulagée. Le jeune homme découvrit sa sœur et courut vers elle.

\- Mia !

\- William ! Enfin, je te retrouve ! s'exclama la jeune archère.

Tous les deux se prirent dans les bras.

\- Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mia, je présume, fit Margot en regardant le frère et la sœur.

Mia se sépara de William et menaça la dame âgée avec son arc et ses flèches. Elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de la vieille dame qu'elle avait eu au téléphone du serveur.

\- Éloignez-vous de mon frère, la vieille ! vociféra l'archère.

\- Vous pensiez sincèrement débarquer ici et libérer votre frère aussi facilement ? s'exclama Margot. Vous êtes comme tous les humains qui détruisent cette planète. Tellement arrogants, entêtés. Votre espèce est tellement prévisible !

\- Oui, parce qu'on est têtus comme des mules, répondit Mia, tenant toujours l'arc droit devant la vieille dame.

\- Vous nous arrêterez pas ! Personne ne le peut ! Ni vous, ni vos amis, ni même Supergirl ! Baissez votre arc ou vous le regretterez !

\- C'est vous qui allez regretter d'avoir kidnappé mon frère ! s'emporta Mia, prête à tirer une flèche.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tirer, quelqu'un poussa brutalement William du chemin, et une grosse main métallique empoigna Mia par l'épaule et la jeta en arrière comme un paquet au sol.

Margot s'éloigna de la pièce avec un rictus, tandis que Diaz s'approcha de l'archère avec un rugissement de rage.

\- Je vais tous vous tuer !

Au sol, sur le dos, Mia tenta d'attraper son arc à quelques centimètres d'elle, mais l'homme au bras en métal posa son pied sur la main de l'archère, la faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, p'tite ! Ton frangin va rester ici, que tu le veuilles ou non ! déclara Diaz en levant son bras métallique devant la tête de la jeune fille.

\- **MIA !** hurla William, désespéré.

Ce fut alors qu'un courant d'air surgit de nulle part, et Supergirl s'écrasa sur Diaz, le jetant au sol.

\- Éloigne-toi d'eux ! ordonna la kryptonienne, d'une voix sèche.

À la vue de Supergirl, Diaz eut un rictus en brandissant à nouveau sa main en métal, et tira une décharge de kryptonite en plein dans le ventre de la kryptonienne, qui s'écroula au sol.

\- Supergirl ! s'exclama Mia en courant vers elle.

William se précipita et avec l'aide de sa sœur, souleva Kara par le corps, tandis que Diaz s'avança vers eux, en ricanant.

\- C'est un moment que j'attendais depuis bien longtemps ! Je vais tuer la Fille d'Acier, et ensuite, j'obligerai son cher cousin à s'agenouiller devant moi. Ses maudits cafards de Krypton se croient invincibles, mais ils se trompent !

Ce fut alors qu'une flèche verte vint heurter le bras en métal, provoquant quelques étincelles.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Diaz.

\- Éloignez-vous de Supergirl et de mes enfants ! hurla Green Arrow, ne voyant que le côté profil de son ennemi, le menaçant avec son arc et ses flèches.

Alex était à côté de lui, brandissant une arme à feu, droit devant elle.

Diaz se retourna et fit face à l'archer et à Alex. Green Arrow, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, parut abasourdi en voyant le visage de Ricardo Diaz. Il s'était attendu à combattre des extra-terrestres, mais certainement pas un sosie d'un de ses anciens ennemis qui avait un énorme bras en métal sur sa partie gauche. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Ne remarquant pas le trouble de l'archer, Diaz se contenta de ricaner.

\- Le père de la gamine qui joue à Robin des Bois ? Quelle blague ! Je vais m'amuser, aujourd'hui !

\- Mettez vos mains sur la tête et allongez-vous sur le sol ! ordonna Alex, le menaçant avec son arme.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça, ma p'tite dame ? ricana l'homme au bras de métal.

\- Diaz, murmura Green Arrow, d'une voix stupéfaite.

Son ennemi le regarda en plissant les sourcils.

\- On se connaît vous et moi ? Moi, je ne vous connais pas ! Un type déguisé en Robin des Bois, je m'en souviendrais !

Alex, Supergirl et Mia regardèrent Green Arrow et Diaz, surprises que l'archer connaissait cet homme. William était le seul à ne pas être surpris.

\- Mais ça n'a aucune importance, déclara Diaz en se tournant vers Supergirl et les deux enfants du futur. Je vais tuer Super cousine et les deux gosses du futur.

Il tira plusieurs décharges à la kryptonite, mais Mia et William, tenant toujours Supergirl par le corps, se jetèrent au sol, et évitèrent les rayons verdâtres.

Alex tira plusieurs balles sur Diaz, mais ce dernier se servit de son bras pour se protéger.

\- William, Mia, emmenez Supergirl, loin d'ici ! ordonna Green Arrow, retrouvant ses esprits. Partez vite !

Mia obtempéra et emporta Supergirl loin de la pièce, avec William. Green Arrow fonça sur Diaz et l'attaqua au corps à corps. Alex s'incrusta dans le combat et frappa l'homme costaud à plusieurs endroits de son corps.

Diaz parvint à repousser la directrice du DEO, et combattit Green Arrow. Il voulut frapper l'archer avec son poing en métal, mais Oliver esquiva ses coups et frappa Diaz au visage. La colère avait pris place à la surprise. Cet homme faisait partie des ravisseurs de William. Il allait payer.

\- Tu ne toucheras pas à mes enfants ! vociféra l'archer à son ennemi.

\- Qui es-tu, Robin des Bois ? T'es pas un alien ! rétorqua Diaz.

\- Toi, tu ne me connais pas, mais moi, je te connais là d'où je viens, et je t'ai vaincu ! gronda l'archer en frappant au visage son ennemi.

Diaz encaissa les coups de poings de Green Arrow, et parvint à activer son bras en métal. Aussitôt, des bruits résonnèrent. Green Arrow stoppa son acharnement sur Diaz et aperçut plusieurs petites sphères métalliques clignoter d'une lumière rougeâtre.

Alex, qui s'était relevée, examina les sphères et hurla :

\- Des bombes, faut partir !

Green Arrow se jeta hors de la pièce en emportant Alex avec lui, avant qu'une puissante explosion détruisit toute la pièce. Puis, le duo courut dans le couloir et rejoignit Mia et William qui soutenaient Supergirl. Ils retrouvèrent Connor qui repoussa un Hellgrammite avec ses matraques.

\- William ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant son ami. Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

\- Salut Connor ! lança William, puis il se tourna vers les autres. Il ne faut pas traîner ici, le portail que j'ai ouvert va bientôt se refermer ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille, maintenant !

\- Bien reçu, répondit Alex avant de s'adresser à son oreillette. Que tout le monde se replie vers le portail ! J'onn, Spartan, Dreamer, il faut qu'on dégage d'ici !

Plus loin, Spartan et Dreamer repoussèrent des extra-terrestres et prirent la direction du portail.

\- Bien reçu, on se replie ! répondit Spartan.

Tous revinrent vers le hall, où le portail commençait à rétrécir. Ils commencèrent à disparaître dans le vortex, puis vinrent le tour de Connor, Alex, William, Mia, Supergirl et Green Arrow.

Ils empruntèrent le portail. Green Arrow se retourna et aperçut Diaz foncer vers eux, avec un regard de sauvage. Il voulut l'attaquer, mais le portail allait disparaître et c'était la seule issue pour ne pas être coincé dans un bâtiment rempli d'extra-terrestres.

Il disparut dans le vortex et aussitôt, le portail disparut, comme évaporé.

\- **NON !** s'égosilla Diaz, fou de rage.

\- Calmez-vous, Mr. Diaz, intervint Margot qui le rejoignit d'un air neutre.

\- Ils se sont enfuis, rétorqua l'homme au bras de métal.

\- Mais tout va bien, ils ne sont pas prêts de repartir, reprit Margot avec un rictus. William va très découvrir ce qui se passe quand on nous trahit ! Et l'obstination de Mia à nous attaquer va lui être extrêmement fatale.

* * *

Au DEO, tout le monde reprit son souffle. Supergirl reprit des couleurs avec le soleil jaune, tandis que William vint vers elle.

\- On ne s'est pas encore présenté, dit le jeune homme. Je suis William. Le fils d'Oliver Queen.

\- Ravie de te connaître, William, répondit Supergirl en souriant. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu te libérer.

Green Arrow avait retira sa capuche et son masque et vint vers son fils et son amie.

\- On est ravi de te revoir, William, lui dit Oliver avec un sourire réjoui.

\- Papa, s'exclama le jeune homme du futur. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi.

Alex félicita les membres de son équipe.

\- Cette opération a été un franc succès, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Merci beaucoup d'être venus nous prêter main forte.

\- C'était un plaisir, répondit J'onn avec le sourire.

\- Ravie d'avoir pu aider, ajouta Dreamer en retirant son masque.

\- La Terre de Supergirl et ses aliens, répliqua Diggle qui semblait dépassé. J'ai été ravi d'avoir combattu avec vous. John Diggle.

\- Nia Nal, fit la jeune femme. Mais les habitants de la ville m'appellent Dreamer.

\- Enchanté, répondit Dig en lui serrant la main.

\- J'onn J'onzz, le dernier survivant de Mars, ajouta J'onn en inclinant la tête.

\- Incroyable ! répliqua Dig encore plus dépassé qu'il ne l'était.

Mia et Connor rejoignirent Mia, Supergirl et Oliver.

\- On a réussi ! s'exclama Connor.

\- On a sauvés William ! répliqua Mia, joyeuse. Et c'est grâce à toi, Supergirl !

\- C'est grâce à nous tous, Mia, répliqua la kryptonienne. Le travail d'équipe !

\- Merci de m'avoir libéré de ces cinglés de Léviathan, ajouta William.

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir rentrer sur Terre – 1, reprit Connor.

Supergirl hocha la tête et regarda Mia et William :

\- En tout cas, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, les gars ! Vous serez toujours la bienvenue à National City !

\- Ce n'est pas ici que ça s'arrête, Kara, répliqua Oliver en souriant.

\- Non, c'est sûr, répondit Mia en souriant. Supergirl… t'es vraiment… vraiment…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle se sentit toute drôle. Elle tenta de rester debout, mais fut prise de vertiges. Elle voyait double, tout en ayant du mal à rester debout.

Inquiets, Supergirl et Oliver se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Mia, ça ne va pas ? interrogea la kryptonienne, inquiète.

\- Mia, tu nous entends ? intervint Oliver en regardant sa fille, soucieux.

L'archère tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais n'y parvint pas. Elle voyait ses proches en double, comme si elle était droguée, leurs voix sonnaient comme des grondement pour elle.

\- Mia ! Mia ! Mia !

\- Je… me sens pas.. pas bien… bredouilla-t-elle, en essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts.

Puis, la jeune fille s'évanouit. Supergirl la rattrapa de justesse. Oliver s'empressa d'aller vers elle, la soutenant.

\- Mia ! s'exclama l'archer de Terre – 1 avec angoisse.

\- Rao, elle est brûlante ! s'exclama Supergirl en posant sa main sur le front de Mia.

La jeune archère du futur était inconsciente et son visage était devenu pâle. William et Connor la regardèrent avec angoisse.

\- **Alex ! Alex ! Viens vite ! Mia a besoin d'aide !** appela Kara vers sa sœur.

Aussitôt, l'aînée Danvers fonça comme une flèche vers eux, s'agenouillant pour toucher le visage inerte de Mia.

\- Elle est brûlante de fièvre, s'exclama-t-elle. On a une infirmerie au DEO ! Il faut vite l'emmener pour que je l'examine !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma fille ? s'exclama Oliver, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais il faut que je l'examine, Oliver ! rétorqua Alex.

\- Tu peux faire confiance à ma sœur, Oliver, ajouta Supergirl. Alex a des connaissances de médecine. Et on a une excellente équipe médicale au DEO ! Ils vont vite trouver ce qu'elle a !

\- Papa, je t'en prie, s'exclama William, inquiet pour sa sœur.

Oliver hocha la tête et souleva sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Où est cette infirmerie ?

\- Par là, vite, suis-moi ! répondit Alex en courant devant lui.

* * *

**Et voilà, William a beau avoir été libéré, lui, Mia et Oliver n'en ont pas fini d'entendre parler de Léviathan. Ils vont continuer à en baver !**

**Amelia-Queen-Black :**** J'espère que la confrontation entre Green Arrow et Diaz t'a plu. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas fini de se croiser.**

**Jetblack1979 :**** Là, l'espoir risque de se faire rare dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Guest :**** Ah d'accord.**

**Lulzimevelioska ****: J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je sors d'un long week-end épuisant et chargé. Je n'ai pas pu faire mon chapitre comme je le voudrais, mais j'ai fait au mieux.**

**Bonne nouvelle que j'ai appris, jeudi dernier, Melissa Benoist est enceinte. Bonne nouvelle pour elle.**

**Le tournage de la saison 6 de Supergirl commencera en avril jusqu'à juin. Et sera en pause jusqu'à novembre. On verra donc pour la diffusion.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 8 :**

Mia était couchée sur un lit à l'infirmerie du DEO. Elle n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans les bras de Supergirl et d'Oliver. L'archer l'avait immédiatement conduis à l'infirmerie, ensuite Alex lui avait fait une prise de sang, pour pouvoir l'analyser afin de déterminer le diagnostic de la jeune fille. Oliver attendait à son chevet, priant pour qu'elle se rétablisse. En face du lit, se tenaient Supergirl, William, Connor et Dig, soucieux de l'état de Mia.

William avait été raconté ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement. La vieille dame de Léviathan le forçant à travailler pour elle, l'obligeant à installer de la kryptonite dans les drones et ensuite créer un ciel rouge. Elle l'avait menacée de s'en prendre à Mia et Connor, si il ne suivait pas leurs directives.

\- C'était moi qu'ils voulaient. Mia et Connor étaient là uniquement pour faire pression sur moi. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de leur obéir, expliqua le jeune homme. Ils m'ont forcés à charger les drones de kryptonite et à créer ce ciel rouge.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'était pas de ta faute, répondit Supergirl.

\- Mais je leur ai désobéi en vous menant à Léviathan, et maintenant, c'est Mia qui en subit les conséquences à cause de moi. Ils s'en sont pris à elle pour se venger de moi.

\- Mia ne va pas mourir, William, ma sœur analyse son sang, actuellement, on va vite savoir ce qu'elle a, lui rassura la Fille d'Acier.

Oliver, qui tenait la main de sa fille inconsciente, écoutait tout ce que William leur avait raconté. Malgré l'optimisme de Kara, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson lui parcourir toute la colonne vertébrale. Il se souvint quand Damian Dahrk avait obligé Quentin Lance à ce qu'il obéisse à ses exigences, et en voulant l'arrêter, Dahrk s'était vengé en tuant Laurel. Oliver allait-il revivre le même scénario avec ses enfants ? Allait-il perdre sa fille ? Il avait accepté son sort. Il s'était résolu à mourir le jour de sa mort durant la prochaine Crise, mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de voir sa fille du futur mourir sous ses yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Mia doit vivre ! Et il allait trouver le moyen de la sauver. Pour lui, pour Mia.

\- J'espère qu'Alex va vite trouver, dit Connor en regardant Mia inconsciente.

William était toujours angoissé.

\- Elle revient, annonça John Diggle.

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Alex arriver dans la chambre d'infirmerie, le regard anxieux. Oliver se leva et scruta son regard. À en juger par le regard nerveux qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'Alex n'allait pas lui apporter une bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda l'archer avec angoisse, sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

Alex se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

\- Mia a été empoisonnée. Par du venin d'un Hellgrammite.

Tous étaient choqués et angoissés par cette nouvelle. Inquiète, Kara regarda autour d'elle. William et Connor étaient paralysés par l'inquiétude, complètement sonnés. Et Oliver, que Supergirl n'avait encore jamais vu aussi inquiet, semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre.

\- Elle n'a reçue qu'une faible dose du poison, mais suffisante pour donner la mort à quelqu'un. Le poison s'incruste dans son organisme et va la tuer lentement. Selon mon estime, elle n'a que vingt heures à vivre.

Après un silence, Oliver regarda sa fille avec inquiétude.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu être empoisonnée ?

\- Durant le sauvetage, elle a été touchée par une pic d'un alien, s'écria Connor, choqué.

\- Pendant que j'étais partie sauver l'avion qui s'écrasait, poursuivit Supergirl, maussade. Cette attaque sur l'avion était une diversion pour m'éloigner afin qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à Mia.

Oliver se tourna à nouveau vers Alex, toujours avec un regard angoissé.

\- Est-ce que… il existe un antidote à ça ?

Alex hocha la tête, mais toujours anxieuse.

\- Il existe, oui. Mais il nous faut un Hellgrammite pour que ça marche. Le plus dur c'est arriver à en trouver un. Soit ils sont morts, soit en fuite à travers le globe. En trouver un rapidement relèverait du miracle.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire d'avoir une de ces choses pour le remède ? interrogea William, inquiet pour sa sœur.

\- Sans un Hellgrammite, il nous faudrait une semaine pour créer un antidote, répliqua la directrice du DEO.

\- Mia n'a pas une semaine, répliqua Oliver.

\- Je sais, répondit Alex en hochant la tête. J'ai lancé une alerte à tous mes agents. Aussitôt qu'ils en repéreront un, on sera immédiatement informés et on sera prêts à l'attraper.

\- Le mieux serait de retourner là-bas, et d'en attraper un, suggéra sèchement Green Arrow. On ne peut pas se contenter d'attendre que la solution arrive en tombant du ciel.

\- Oliver, on ne peut pas retourner là-bas, c'est trop dangereux ! répliqua Dig. T'as bien vu le nombre d'aliens qu'il y avait. Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous, avec des armes très sophistiqués. Il nous faudrait une armée pour tous les vaincre.

\- Ce serait mieux que de rester les bras croisés à regarder ma fille mourir, répliqua Oliver d'un ton ferme.

\- Oliver, sois raisonnable, intervint Supergirl. On n'a aucune chance de réussir, là-bas. Même pour moi, avec ou sans kryptonite, on est vulnérable. Avec en plus ce Diaz qui a son bras en métal.

\- Diaz ? s'exclama Dig, intrigué.

\- Ricardo Diaz. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait comme ça. Un type complètement dingue qui a essayé de me tuer avec de la kryptonite.

\- Ricardo Diaz ? Il est ici ? s'écria l'ami d'Oliver avec stupéfaction.

\- Vous connaissez ce type ? interrogea Alex.

\- Pas lui, répondit Oliver en secouant la tête. Sur Terre – 1, on avait un Ricardo Diaz, qui avait exactement le même visage que celui de Léviathan. Le nôtre n'avait pas de bras métallique, mais il était aussi dangereux que celui-là.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? ajouta Supergirl.

\- Il est mort. Longue histoire.

\- En attendant, ça ne résout pas le problème pour ma sœur, répliqua William.

Puis, Mia se mit à bouger.

\- William ?

Tous la regardèrent se réveiller. Son teint était pâle, et ses yeux à peine ouverts.

\- Frangine, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda gentiment William.

\- Mal à la tête, répondit la jeune archère, d'une voix faible. Où est Papa ? Où est Supergirl ?

Oliver reprit à nouveau la main de sa fille, tandis que Kara se posa à côté de lui.

\- Je suis là, lui dit l'archer de Terre – 1 avec un sourire rassurant. Et Kara est à côté de moi.

\- Salut Mia, lui dit la kryptonienne avec le sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis malade ? demanda Mia.

\- Tu as été empoisonnée par un extra-terrestre, on travaille à trouver un remède, expliqua Oliver voulant être rassurant.

\- Tu seras vite guérie, Mia, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Supergirl tout en conservant son sourire.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur Alex, l'éloignant un peu du groupe rassemblé autour du lit de Mia.

\- On doit impérativement trouver un Hellgrammite. Je peux demander à Nia si elle a des infos sur l'un d'eux qui traînerait en ville par hasard.

\- Ça pourrait nous aider, lui répondit sa sœur.

\- Mia a été empoisonnée parce que je n'étais pas là. Si elle meurt, ce sera de ma faute.

\- Kara, c'est Léviathan, les responsables, insista Alex. Tu n'y es pour rien. Secourir cet avion était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu le sais très bien.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un remède. Oliver s'est sacrifié pour Barry et moi, l'an dernier. Je ne peux pas laisser sa fille mourir, expliqua Supergirl angoissée.

\- Et on va la sauver, ne t'en fais pas. Mes agents sont sur le coup. Ils ne tarderont pas à trouver un Hellgrammite en ville.

Puis, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. William sortit un portable de sa veste et vit affiché : Numéro masqué. Il parut affolé.

\- C'est Léviathan, ils m'ont donnés ce téléphone pour qu'ils puissent me contacter à tout moment.

Supergirl et Alex revinrent dans la chambre d'infirmerie, tandis que Mia leva légèrement la tête, malgré son état faible, puis Oliver lança un regard de détermination à son fils du futur.

\- Réponds, et mets le haut-parleur.

Connor et Dig se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui répondit en appuyant sur le haut-parleur.

\- Allô ?

La voix de Margot se fit entendre, et tout le monde put l'entendre :

\- _William, je vous avais prévenu que cela arriverait ! Je vous avais mise en garde ! Vous nous désobéissez et vos proches en subiront les conséquences. Comment se porte votre sœur ? Le poison ne l'a pas encore achevé ?_

Tous l'écoutèrent, silencieusement. Oliver avait sa main sur celle de sa fille allongée sur le lit, et écouta avec un regard noir. Ces gens de Léviathan allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fais subir à ses enfants. Kara regarda Oliver et Mia, avant de se tourner vers William, le regard déterminé.

\- Allez au Diable ! répondit sèchement William.

\- _Continuez à me parler ainsi et votre sœur mourra._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- _Malgré votre erreur d'avoir parmi à Supergirl de découvrir notre cachette, je me tiens prête à vous donner une seconde chance. Une dernière chance. Léviathan a en sa possession l'antidote qui peut guérir Mia. Un antidote efficace et qui sauvera votre sœur. Je suis prête à vous l'offrir._

Malgré sa colère, le jeune homme du futur sentit monter en lui un regain d'espoir. Mais son père conserva son regard colérique. Ils n'allaient pas leur donner l'antidote gratuitement. Il était évident qu'ils voulaient quelque chose.

\- Et j'imagine que vous voulez quelque chose en échange ?

\- _Naturellement, on ne peut rien vous cacher. Je veux Supergirl._

À ces mots, tous regardèrent la kryptonienne qui resta froide. Mia regarda sa super-amie avec inquiétude.

\- _Vous me livrez Supergirl, et en échange, je vous offrirai l'antidote qui sauve la vie de votre sœur. Une nouvelle chance de vous racheter._

\- Je ne vais certainement pas vous amener Supergirl pour que vous la tuez, objecta froidement William.

\- _Réfléchissez bien, William ! La vie de votre sœur ou celle de Supergirl ! Compte tenu que votre héroïne passe son temps à secourir les arrogants et les égoïstes qui détruisent cette planète, elle ne s'opposera pas à sauver une vie innocente. Quelle vie a plus de valeur à vos yeux ? Celle de Mia ou celle de Supergirl ?_

William resta sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- _William ?_

Puis, la kryptonienne, sans prévenir, attrapa le téléphone des mains du jeune homme et répondit, à la grande surprise de tous.

\- C'est Supergirl ! J'accepte de me rendre à vous !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Alex, choquée.

Même Oliver et Mia étaient stupéfaits et lançaient des regards d'alerte à Kara, mais celle-ci les ignora. Connor et Dig la regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- _Supergirl ! Quelle surprise ! Mais je me doutais que William se trouverait avec vous ! Vous êtes si prévisible ! Comme votre cousin kryptonien !_

\- J'accepte de me rendre, à condition que vous nous remettez l'antidote qui guérira Mia, s'exclama la kryptonienne d'une voix ferme.

\- _Très bien ! Nous vous attendrons vers les quais. Devant le conteneur numéro 17. Vous avez une heure. Pas une de plus._

Et la ligne coupa. Tous regardèrent Supergirl, comme si elle était devenue folle.

\- Kara, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? s'exclama Alex, hors d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? ajouta Oliver furieux et abasourdi.

\- Je sauve la vie de ta fille, Oliver, ne me remercie pas, lui répondit simplement Kara.

\- Et quoi ? Je suis censé rester là, pendant que tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup et ensuite te regarder mourir sans réagir ? Tu me connais vraiment très mal !

\- Il n'est pas question que Mia meurt à cause de moi. Ils ont kidnappés ton fils et empoisonnés ta fille pour m'atteindre. Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

\- Mais il y a forcément un autre moyen, intervint Dig.

\- Il n'en a pas d'autres, répondit la kryptonienne, voulant quitter l'infirmerie.

Mais Mia se leva et parvint à attraper un bout de la cape rouge de Supergirl et la tira vers elle, comme si elle voulait l'empêcher de partir.

\- Non, non, Supergirl ! Non !

\- Mia ! s'exclama la kryptonienne.

Oliver attrapa sa fille et l'obligeant à se remettre au lit, mais la jeune archère s'accrochait toujours à la cape rouge.

\- Je refuse que Supergirl se sacrifie pour moi ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je refuse ! s'écria Mia, malgré son état affaibli.

\- Mia, il le faut, lui répondit simplement Kara.

Elle était touchée que la fille d'Oliver voulait l'empêcher de se sacrifier, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mia, désespérée, se tourna vers son père.

\- Papa, je t'en prie, empêche-la de faire ça ! Je ne veux pas que Supergirl se sacrifie pour moi ! Ce type Diaz va la tuer si elle se rend là-bas !

Oliver hocha la tête et fit signe à sa fille de lâcher prise la cape. Puis Mia obtempéra. Et l'arche de Terre – 1 se tourna vers son amie kryptonienne.

\- Kara, je peux te parler, en privé ?

Tous les deux quittèrent l'infirmerie et discutèrent tout près de l'entrée.

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas aller te rendre ?

Kara regarda Oliver comme si il était fou.

\- Ta fille est mourante, s'emporta-t-elle. Il n'y a pas d'autres choix à faire. Si me rendre peut la sauver, autant le faire sans attendre.

\- Mia est ma fille, oui, répondit Oliver sèchement. Je suis son père, je veux la sauver, autant que toi. Et je crois qu'en tant que père de ma fille, j'ai mon mot à dire. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour ma fille. Mia n'est pas d'accord et moi non plus !

\- Oliver, je te rappelle que tu t'es sacrifié pour Barry et moi, alors qu'on ne t'a rien demandé. Tu as abandonné ta famille pour nous sauver. Je ne vois pas en quoi je ne devrais pas en faire autant.

Oliver fit de gros efforts pour rester calme. Alex avait raison, Kara pouvait être têtue quand elle le pouvait. Mais d'un autre côté, elle la comprenait. Si c'était lui à la place de Supergirl, il réagirait certainement de la même manière. Il prit une longue inspiration et répondit :

\- Kara, c'est différent aujourd'hui. Ça n'a rien à voir avec mon pacte. Je ne me suis pas sacrifié pour que tu te jettes en pâture à une secte qui veut ta mort. On doit trouver un autre moyen. Il y a forcément d'autres alternatives. Léviathan a le contrôle. En ce moment, je veux aller massacrer tous ces gens avec mon arc et mes flèches, et ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Seulement, ces gens sont intelligents. Ils sauront te piéger et on ne sera pas plus avancés de sauver ma fille ou d'arrêter Diaz et Léviathan. Et même si tu te rends, rien ne nous garantit qu'ils nous donneront l'antidote pour sauver ma fille.

\- Me livrer à eux est notre meilleure chance de sauver Mia, répliqua Kara, sûre d'elle.

\- Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est trouver un de ces choses… Hellgramm… trucs… pour qu'Alex puisse créer un antidote.

\- Et si on ne trouve pas ? Je ne veux pas laisser tomber. Je dois me livrer à Léviathan pour sauver Mia.

Oliver se planta devant Kara en dégainant son arc devant elle.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller ! Je dois t'empêcher de faire ça !

Stupéfaite, Supergirl regarda Oliver, se demandant si il allait vraiment lui tirer une flèche sur elle.

\- Tu sais très bien que les balles ne me font rien du tout ! Alors, ce ne sont pas tes flèches qui vont m'arrêter !

\- Tu sais aussi que j'ai des flèches en kryptonite, répondit sèchement l'archer sans abaisser son arc.

\- Tu vas me tirer dessus avec une flèche en kryptonite ? s'exclama Kara abasourdie.

\- Ça ne te tuera pas, seulement t'affaiblir pendant un moment. Je ne suis pas parti avec Novu pour te regarder mourir comme un porc à l'abattoir. Tu es mon amie, Kara. Et je n'ai aucune envie de te tirer dessus avec ça !

\- Alors, laisse-moi y aller ! Écarte-toi ! insista Supergirl.

\- Non ! tonna Oliver d'une voix grave.

Puis, Alex arriva et s'interposa entre les deux.

\- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Stop, arrêtez ! Oliver, baisse ton arc, tout de suite ! Et toi, Kara, je t'interdis de quitter cette agence sans ma permission.

\- Alex, fit Kara.

\- Non, personne ne va mourir ! Ni Mia, ni ma sœur ! Je suis d'accord avec Oliver, il n'est pas question que tu te sacrifies, Kara ! Tu es ma sœur et je ne vais pas te regarder mourir ! Tu te souviens des nazis qui voulaient t'arracher le cœur et qu'ils ont menacés de détruire Central City de Terre – 1 si on ne te livrait pas à eux ? On ne t'a jamais livré à eux ! On les a combattus et on a gagnés ! Il y a forcément un autre moyen d'arrêter Léviathan. J'en ai discuté avec J'onn. On a peut-être un plan.

* * *

Plus tard, Supergirl, Oliver, Dig, William et Connor se tenaient dans la salle de contrôle du DEO. J'onn se tenait près d'Alex. Brainy dévoila l'image de Ricardo Diaz sur un des écrans.

\- Voici Ricardo Diaz. Ancien baron de la drogue à Metropolis. Il y a six ans de ça, Superman a démantelé son gang, suite à un vol à main armé raté. Durant l'intervention de Superman, Diaz a été blessé au bras, et a du être amputé. Depuis, il voue une haine sans limite à Superman.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi il souhaite ma mort, répliqua Supergirl.

\- Depuis son arrestation, aucune trace de lui nulle part, ajouta Brainy.

\- Son bras métallique, d'où vient-il ? demanda Alex.

\- Lex Luthor, répondit Kara. Diaz a dit que Lex lui a fourni un nouveau bras qui contient des armes. Dont une à la kryptonite.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas le Diaz que nous avons combattu à Star City, mais avec ce que vous dites, il est tout aussi dangereux que le nôtre, répliqua John Diggle. Kara, si son bras contient de la kryptonite, tu auras besoin d'aide pour l'arrêter.

\- John a raison, si Diaz déteste les kryptoniens, il ne renoncera jamais ! Il trouvera le moyen d'abattre Kara, expliqua Oliver.

\- Alex, c'est quoi ton plan ? demanda Supergirl.

\- Nia a peut-être des pistes pour trouver un Hellgrammite en ville, annonça Alex.

\- Mais on doit envisager la possibilité que ce plan n'aboutisse pas, ajouta J'onn. Supergirl va se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous, mais pas toute seule.

\- Léviathan m'a demandé que je leur livre Supergirl, répondit William. Je dois être présent.

\- Pas forcément vous, William, répondit le martien. On devrait pouvoir pister Kara pour pouvoir suivre Léviathan et ainsi les stopper avant qu'ils ne lui fassent du mal.

\- Je me sers d'appât pour les piéger, dit Supergirl avec détermination.

\- L'important, c'est d'arriver à les devancer avant qu'ils ne vous blessent, insista J'onn.

\- Je serais là, répondit Oliver en levant son arc. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Kara.

\- Tout comme moi, ajouta Alex.

Ensembles, ils allaient mettre en place le plan pour stopper Léviathan.

\- On va sauver Mia et arrêter Léviathan, déclara Green Arrow en enfilant sa capuche. En tenue !

* * *

****Amelia-Queen-Black :******** Content que ça t'ait plu********. Je voulais un Oliver surpris de voir Diaz, en même temps déterminé à lui coller une râclée, car même si c'est un autre Diaz, Green Arrow a un lourd passif avec lui. Et oui, Mia est blessée à cause de sa blessure.****

****Jetblack1979 ********:******** Merci pour tes compliments, et oui, Diaz est tout aussi dangereux ici que celui de la série Arrow. Et il a marqué Oliver, alors… ****

****Lulzimevelioska ********: Oliver et Mia n'ont pas fini d'en baver avec Léviathan.****


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Désolé pour ce retard. Comme vous le savez, nous traversons une période difficile avec cette crise sanitaire. Ça m'a démotivé à écrire. Heureusement, grâce à **_****Amelia-Queen-Black ****_**** j'ai retrouvé la motivation d'écrire. Je suis en ce moment au chômage depuis l'annonce de samedi soir dernier.****

****Mauvaise nouvelle pour ceux qui suivent les séries Arrowver********se. La Warn********er a f********ait interrompre les tour********nages des séries Flash, Batwoman, en raison du Coronavirus. Y compris ******Supergirl qui rejoint la danse, alors que le tournage de la saison 5 était sur le point de s'achever . Cette interruption est potentiellement problématique, car Melissa Benoist doit enchaîner dès le mois prochain le tournage de la saison 6, en prévision de son futur accouchement…**

**À tous mes lecteurs qui lisent cette histoire, prenez soin de vous…**

**En attendant que cette crise s'arrête, je vais poursuivre ma story. Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 9 :**

John et Connor découvraient petit à petit l'univers extra-terrestre de la Terre de Supergirl. Nia, vêtue en Dreamer, les avait conduis dans le bar extra-terrestre, où les deux hommes de Terre – 1 voyaient des gens, tous sauf terriens. Ils se seraient crus dans un film de Star Wars. Même pour Connor qui venait du futur, le choc était énorme.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais dans un bar d'aliens, s'exclama le jeune homme ne trouvant pas ses mots, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? interrogea John, complètement choqué à la vue de tous les étrangers venus de planètes lointaines.

\- Si il existe quelqu'un qui sait où on peut trouver un Hellgrammite, c'est dans ce bar, expliqua Dreamer en allant vers le comptoir.

\- Espérons qu'on trouvera avant que Supergirl n'ait à se sacrifier, répondit Connor.

\- Alex et Oliver y veilleront, j'en suis sûr, répondit Dig.

Puis ils s'approchèrent du bar, et vinrent à la rencontre d'Al, le propriétaire du Bar. À la vue de Dreamer, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire rayonnant.

\- Dreamer, mon héroïne préférée !

\- Salut Al ! répondit la super-héroïne en lui serrant la main. Comment vont les affaires ?

\- À merveille, j'ai une bonne clientèle, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Puis il aperçut John et Connor, qui l'observèrent avec méfiance, n'ayant pas l'habitude de converser avec des extra-terrestres.

\- Al, je te présente des amis à moi, Dig et Connor, ils viennent de loin, expliqua Dreamer.

\- Les amis de Dreamer sont les bienvenus dans mon bar, répondit Al en souriant. Je vous sers un verre ?

\- Non merci, répondit hâtivement Dig, ne voulant pas faire l'expérience d'une boisson faite par un alien.

\- Non merci, ajouta Connor dans le même état d'esprit que son père.

Puis, Dreamer reprit son sérieux.

\- Al, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Je suis à la recherche d'un Hellgrammite. L'un d'eux a empoisonné une jeune fille. Sans antidote, elle va mourir. Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où on peut en trouver un ?

Al essuya un verre en haussant les épaules avec un air impuissant.

\- Désolé, mais les Hellgrammites ne courent pas les rues à National City. La plupart sont des tueurs. Ils se cachent dans l'ombre. Et depuis ce qui s'est passé avec le gouvernement, l'an dernier, ils se font très discrets.

\- T'es sûr que tu n'aurais pas entendu une rumeur ou quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, insista Dreamer.

\- Non, mais je crois qui pourrait vous renseigner, répondit l'homme en pointant quelqu'un du doigt. Ce type à la casquette rouge. Il s'appelle Bren, c'est un Valérien. On dit qu'il traîne avec des personnes pas très fréquentables. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'il sache où trouver des Hellgrammites.

\- Merci.

Puis nos trois héros marchèrent pour arriver vers un jeune alien nommé Bren avec une casquette rouge siroter un verre de vodka. Quand il vit Dreamer s'approcher de lui, il se leva aussitôt, et parut affolé.

\- N'approchez pas ! Ne vous approchez pas !

Dig et Connor commencèrent à sortir leurs armes pour riposter, tandis que Dreamer leva tranquillement la main.

\- Du calme, on ne veut pas de problème, on veut juste te parler.

\- Non, allez-vous-en ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous !

\- On a besoin que tu nous aides à trouver un alien ! insista Dreamer, toujours d'une voix calme.

\- Non, laissez-moi tranquille ! hurla l'alien paniqué.

Il bondit aussitôt, passa au travers de Dig et Connor, les repoussant avec sa force surhumaine et fonça pour quitter le bar. Dreamer poussa un juron et courut à sa poursuite.

Bren quitta le bar, à toute allure, fonçant comme étant poursuivi par le diable. Mais à peine avoir franchi quelques mètres du bar, un lasso d'énergie s'enroula autour de lui et tomba au sol. Dreamer tira sur son lasso, le trainant jusqu'à elle. John Diggle et Connor la rejoignirent et pointèrent leurs armes sur lui.

\- Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir ! sanglota Bren, prisonnier du lasso.

\- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est que tu nous dis où trouver un Hellgrammite, rétorqua la super-héroïne.

\- Même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas vous aider, s'écria le jeune alien captif. Ils me tueraient si je vous aide.

\- Qui ça, « ils » ? demanda Dig d'une voix menaçante.

\- Léviathan, répondit Bren.

\- Léviathan t'a approché ? s'étonna Dreamer.

\- Ces gens-là seraient capables de suivre des fourmis à l'intérieur du sol, expliqua Bren paniqué. Ils sont partout et voient tout. Si ils savent que je vous renseigne, ils me tueront.

\- Si vous nous aidez, on vous protégera, lui dit Dig d'une voix calme.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger, pas plus que vous ne pouvez vous protéger vous-même, rétorqua l'alien.

\- On s'est déjà battu avec Léviathan, on recommencera si il le faut, ajouta Connor. Une de nos amies est en train de mourir. On a besoin que vous nous aidez.

\- Il n'y a personne autour de nous, lui fit remarquer Dreamer à son captif. Personne ne vous observe. En plus Léviathan est déjà occupé avec Supergirl. Si tu nous aides, personne ne saura rien pour toi. Je fermerai les yeux sur tes magouilles. Aide-nous à sauver notre amie qui est mourante.

\- Vous me promettez ? lui demanda Bren, toujours angoissé.

\- Oui, répondit la super-héroïne.

* * *

Green Arrow était déjà sur les quais, quand Supergirl atterrit près de lui. Puis William se manifesta près de l'archer. Supergirl culpabilisait de l'état inquiétant de Mia, même si Oliver ne lui en tenait pas pour responsable. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que la fille de son ami allait peut-être mourir, alors que celui-ci avait fait un pacte avec un être cosmique de l'espace pour la sauver. Mais elle était confiante du plan. Elle avait promis à Oliver de récupérer l'antidote pour sauver Mia, et Alex veillerait à ce qui n'arrive rien à la kryptonienne.

Ils se trouvaient devant un grand container noir portant le numéro 17. Puis une fourgonnette se gara juste devant eux. Par réflexe, Green Arrow dégaina son arc, et prépara une flèche, tandis que Supergirl se mit en position pour riposter.

Margot sortit du long véhicule et vint se planter derrière la fourgonnette face aux trois héros.

\- William, vous avez donc finalement accepté de nous faire parvenir Supergirl, scanda-t-elle en jubilant.

\- Laissez-le tranquille, c'est moi qui voulais venir, s'écria Supergirl d'une voix ferme. Vous me voulez, alors laissez William tranquille.

\- Mais je ne crois pas me souvenir d'avoir invité cet archer ici, rétorqua Margot en désignant Green Arrow.

Ce dernier répliqua d'une voix grave filtrée :

\- **Je suis là où je dois être. Vous avez kidnappé mon fils et empoisonné ma fille. Ma place est ici et je devrais vous planter une flèche dans le crâne !**

Il visa la vieille dame avec son arc, mais Margot se contenta de ricaner.

\- Tirez sur moi et votre fille meurt. Et ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez Mr. Queen. Voulez-vous vraiment risquer la vie de votre fille ?

Supergirl fit signe à Green Arrow de baisser son arc, et tourna son regard vers la vieille dame.

\- Je suis venue, exactement comme vous le vouliez, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Maintenant, c'est à vous de tenir parole. L'antidote.

Mais Margot se contenta de ricaner, comme si elle avait l'avantage.

\- Vous me croyez assez idiote pour vous donner l'antidote et pour qu'après vous preniez la fuite en volant ? Certainement pas. Vous allez venir vers nous.

\- **Non, Supergirl n'ira nulle part avec vous tant que je n'aurais pas vu l'antidote,** s'exclama Green Arrow d'une voix filtrée en colère toujours avec son arc déployé. **Vous nous croyez assez idiots pour vous faire confiance aveuglément ? Montrez-nous l'antidote !**

\- Si vous insistez, répondit la vieille dame en soupirant. Mr. Diaz ?

Aussitôt, la silhouette massive de Ricardo Diaz rejoignit Margot. Le criminel regarda nos héros avec un regard menaçant. Il sortit d'une de ses poches de sa veste, un flacon en tube contenant un liquide noir.

\- L'antidote, répliqua-t-il. Que Supergirl s'avance vers nous et vous l'aurez.

\- **Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que cet antidote n'est pas un faux,** répliqua Green Arrow sans abaisser son arc. **Vous croyez sincèrement qu'on va accepter uniquement votre parole ?**

\- Dans ce cas, je brise cette fiole, et ta gamine est condamnée, répliqua Diaz en agitant le tube de flacon dans la main. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis, Robin des Bois ?

\- J'ai acceptée de me rendre à condition que Mia soit sauvée, répliqua Supergirl d'une voix forte. Je veux avoir la certitude que ce remède va la guérir. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, si vous nous avez menti, je vous massacrerai.

Diaz pouffa un ricanement.

\- Super cousine trahirait son code pour sauver une petite blonde ? Que c'est poétique. Je regrette que Lex Luthor ne soit plus parmi nous pour voir ça.

\- J'ai vaincu Lex. Je vous vaincrai aussi, répliqua la kryptonienne avec aplomb.

\- C'est nous qui menons la danse, ma petite blonde, rétorqua Diaz reprenant son sérieux. Avancez vers nous et dites à Robin des Bois de baisser son arc ou je brise cette fiole ?

Il utilisa son bras en métal pour se saisir du tube et le tint en l'air. Grognant de rage, l'archer de Terre – 1 abaissa son arc, tandis que Supergirl se dirigea vers Margot et Diaz en silence. Une fois vers eux, elle stoppa et fixa ses deux ennemis d'un regard noir.

\- Parfait ! ricana Margot.

\- Maintenant, donnez-lui l'antidote, ordonna sèchement la kryptonienne.

Diaz hocha la tête et marcha tranquillement vers Oliver et William. Green Arrow regarda le criminel avec rage et haine. Tout fier, Diaz lui tendit le flacon, aussitôt, l'archer lui prit des mains.

\- Quand tu auras guéri ta fille, n'oublie pas de lui transmettre mes amitiés, s'exclama-t-il en ricanant d'un air machiavélique. C'est une vraie tigresse ta gamine ! Elle est mignonne, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave !

Et il ricana de plus belle, augmentant la colère de l'archer, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser au Diaz de Terre – 1 qu'il avait connu. Le Diaz qui lui avait maintes fois menacé avec le même regard jubilant. À croire que sur n'importe quelle Terre, Ricardo Diaz était un être diabolique.

Green Arrow, malgré sa colère immense, dut faire des efforts pour rester calme. Il se rappela que sa fille était mourante, qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa guérison. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il attaquerait Diaz sur le champ avec ses flèches. Mais il y avait Mia. Il ne pouvait pas accepter la mort de sa fille du futur.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Diaz s'empara de William, l'attrapant par le cou et l'entraîna avec lui.

\- **WILLIAM !**

Aussitôt, Green Arrow dégaina à nouveau son arc et visa Diaz. Supergirl, horrifiée, voulut intervenir, mais quelqu'un lui tira une fléchette de kryptonite dans le cou, la faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Diaz tenait William par le cou, tandis que l'archer de Terre – 1 le menaçait avec son arc.

\- **RELÂCHE-LE, DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT !**

\- Ma main métallique est extrêmement puissante, ricana Diaz en tenant le cou de William avec sa main en métal. Une seule pression et c'est la mort instantanée pour ton fils. Range ton arc, Robin des Bois ou je brise la nuque de ton gamin !

\- **RELÂCHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE !**

**\- **Impossible, Mr. Queen, répliqua Margot. Nous avons encore besoin de William. Il est des nôtres. Il a un rôle à jouer pour nous.

\- **JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS JUSQU'AU DERNIER,** jura Green Arrow avec rage, s'adressant à Diaz et à Margot.

\- Papa, ça ira ! Ça ira ! intervint William dans les griffes du criminel au bras métallique. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de les affronter ! Va sauver Mia ! C'est elle qui a le plus de valeur ! (Il s'adressa à Margot.) Vous avez gagné, je vous rejoins ! Laissez partir mon père avec l'antidote !

\- Sage décision, mon bonhomme, s'exclama Diaz en relâchant le jeune homme. T'as l'air beaucoup plus malin que ton paternel archer.

William rejoignit Margot, tandis que Diaz adressa un sourire mauvais à l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Je connais le sentiment de l'échec. Ce regard que tu as, je l'ai eu quand Superman m'a privé de mon bras. Et que j'ai tout perdu, ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour pour moi. Parce que je gagne et que toi… tu perds… Tu n'es qu'un humain avec un arc et des flèches… Tu ne peux pas nous combattre…

Dans son for intérieur, Oliver jubilait de voir Diaz se pavaner. L'idée que son ennemi pouvait vraiment le combattre était carrément risible. Il envisageait déjà plusieurs façons de l'éliminer.

\- Tu crois sincèrement me terroriser, Diaz ? répliqua Green Arrow d'une voix calme, mais ferme. Sur ma Terre, j'avais aussi un Ricardo Diaz comme toi. Il m'a menacé plus d'une fois et j'ai réussi à le vaincre. Je ne suis pas Superman, et je n'ai pas de super-pouvoirs… Mais tu fais une belle erreur de me sous-estimer, parce que tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. Je te jure que je te tuerai, et ce n'est pas ton bras en métal qui te protégera de moi.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas, répliqua Diaz, nullement terrifié. Je détiens ton fils. Ta fille est mourante. Tu ne peux sauver qu'un seul de tes enfants. Lequel des deux a le plus de valeur pour toi, Robin des Bois ?

\- Je te tuerai, tu as ma parole, cracha l'archer avec colère.

Diaz se contenta de ricaner, retourna vers la fourgonnette, ouvrit les portes arrières et jeta Supergirl à l'intérieur. Il fit signe à William de monter avec elle. Aussitôt, le jeune homme obtempéra.

Margot rejoignit l'intérieur du véhicule, puis Diaz adressa un adieu à l'archer avant de monter dans la fourgonnette. Le véhicule démarra et quitta les quais, sous le regard menaçant de Green Arrow.

Alex Danvers le rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Tu as l'antidote ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils m'ont donnés ça, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment l'antidote, répliqua Green Arrow en lui montrant le tube. Est-ce que tu sais si ça ressemble à ce truc ?

Il lui tendit le liquide entubé. Alex l'examina avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire sans analyses, répondit-elle. Il faut que je l'emmène au DEO. Est-ce que Kara a activé son traceur ?

Green Arrow leva sa manche et sortit un gps intégré à son bras. Un signal se déplaçait.

\- Oui, elle l'a activée. Je vais pouvoir la tracer. Ils sont partis assez loin. Je peux les suivre sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'une équipe de mes agents ?

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit l'archer. Je saurais intervenir. Je te promets que je vais sauver ta sœur, Alex. Est-ce que John et Dreamer ont trouvés quelque chose ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux pour l'instant. Je retourne au DEO pour analyser ce tube. Si il s'agit du vrai antidote, je l'administre tout de suite à Mia.

\- Fais ce que tu peux pour sauver ma fille, Alex. Je te fais confiance. Moi, je vais récupérer Kara.

Il enfourcha une moto, garée près du container. Il la démarra et partit à toute allure, tandis qu'Alex prit le chemin du retour au DEO.

* * *

L'alien Bren avait indiqué à Dreamer une maison abandonnée aux alentours de la ville. Personne ne venait dans le quartier, il y avait plus de chances de trouver des extra-terrestres nocifs. John Diggle s'avança, l'arme à la main, tandis que Connor resta près de Dreamer, prêt à riposter.

La maison était plongée dans la pénombre. Enfin, la lumière s'alluma. Tous firent volte-face pour voir un individu en costume leur adresser un sourire narquois.

\- Vous cherchiez quelque chose ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit Dig, d'un ton menaçant et en levant son arme.

\- Léviathan m'envoie pour vous accueillir, répondit l'homme avec un rictus. Vous nous croyez assez bêtes pour laisser un Hellgrammite en liberté ?

\- Vous réalisez que nous sommes trois et vous, vous êtes seul, lui fit remarquer Dreamer d'un ton menaçant.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ? scanda l'homme.

Aussitôt, quatre Dominators arrivèrent brusquement et attaquèrent nos trois héros.

\- Oh non, pas encore eux ! s'écria Dig.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, ajouta Connor en brandissant ses matraques.

Dreamer usa de son lasso énergétique pour repousser des aliens, tandis que Dig et Connor les combattirent à mains nus.

* * *

Supergirl, affaiblie par la kryptonite, observa son entourage. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la fourgonnette. William se tenait près d'elle. La kryptonienne lui lança un regard, lui disant qu'elle allait bien. Diaz les observa tous les deux avec un regard triomphant. On aurait qu'il vivait un jour de Noël.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais à quoi je réfléchis, lui lança le criminel réjoui.

\- À une bonne adresse de coiffeur ? répliqua Supergirl d'une voix féroce.

\- À ce que je mangerai pour dîner, ce soir, répondit Diaz toujours avec un rictus. Un steak ou un homard. Un jour comme celui-là, ça se fête. Faut avouer que c'est vraiment pas si fréquent que ça. Vous voir impuissante et à notre merci.

\- Profitez de la vue, parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous verrez ça, lui lança la kryptonienne avec aplomb. À votre place, j'éviterais de commander un homard tout de suite, parce que je ne suis pas encore morte.

Elle était fière de sa réponse, mais son ravisseur répliqua :

\- Pas encore, mais très prochainement. Il aura fallu empoisonner une gamine blonde pour vous atteindre. C'est tellement amusant comme situation. Léviathan gagne, donc moi aussi.

\- Vous avez l'air si sûr de vous, lui fit remarquer William d'une voix calme. Attention, l'arrogance vous jouera des tours.

\- Merci du conseil, petit, mais je survivrai !

Puis la fourgonnette stoppa devant un entrepôt désert, plongé dans l'obscurité. Margot et Diaz en descendirent, puis des hommes armés firent ouvrir l'arrière du véhicule et obligèrent William et Supergirl à descendre.

La kryptonienne fut jetée au sol, tandis que William resta neutre face à ses ravisseurs.

\- Vous avez Supergirl, à quoi je peux bien vous servir, maintenant ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Je savais que vous le demanderiez, répliqua Margot avec un rictus.

Diaz lui força à prendre une arme à feu dans la main. William regarda l'homme, dubitatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Vous êtes des nôtres, William, vous faites partie de Léviathan, dorénavant, et c'est pourquoi, pour prouver votre allégeance, nous voulons que vous tuez Supergirl pour nous, répondit Margot avec un rictus.

Supergirl regarda le jeune homme, tandis que William resta neutre.

\- Vous me demandez de la tuer ?

\- Je vous ai demandé laquelle vie a plus de valeur pour vous ? Celle de votre sœur ou celle de Supergirl ? demanda Margot.

William regarda la kryptonienne, celle-ci lui lança un regard déterminé. Elle hocha la tête, très calme et pas du tout paniqué. Après avoir regardé longuement la Fille d'Acier, William se tourna vers Margot et Diaz avec un rictus.

\- Il y a juste un petit problème, leur lança-t-il avec un air narquois.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ? demanda Diaz, curieux.

\- C'est que je ne suis pas William, répondit le jeune homme, alors que des yeux rouges apparurent sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclama Diaz, abasourdi.

Aussitôt, la forme de William disparut pour faire place à J'onn J'onzz. Tous les membres de Léviathan eurent un choc de stupeur. Supergirl se releva en se débarrassant de sa fléchette en kryptonite. Elle était fière de son plan.

Puis, une moto arriva de nulle part, et Green Arrow surgit, sautant de sa moto et dégaina son arc et ses flèches.

\- Je n'ai pas de super-vitesse, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard, demanda l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Non, t'arrive juste à temps, répliqua Supergirl, réjouie.

J'onn, Green Arrow et la kryptonienne faisaient face à leurs ennemis qui étaient stupéfaits.

\- Vous nous avez trompés ! rugit Margot, le visage rempli de fureur.

\- Vous avez vraiment cru qu'on allait vous livrer Supergirl sans penser à un plan d'attaque ? leur lança Green Arrow d'une voix réjoui.

Oliver était fier du plan qu'ils avaient construit. Obtenir l'antidote, tout en gardant Kara en vie. Léviathan avait réclamé la présence de William, il avait anticipé l'éventualité qu'ils le kidnapperaient, et c'est pourquoi Alex avait suggéré que J'onn, étant un martien polymorphe, prendrait sa place pour piéger leurs ennemis. Qu'il avait donné à Kara une balise permettant de la suivre à distance et la récupérer.

\- Je crains que le homard ne sera pas pour ce soir, Mr. Diaz, répliqua J'onn avec un air narquois.

Même Supergirl jubilait de leur réussite.

\- Vous avez eu tort de faire ça, répliqua Margot, furieuse. Je peux vous garantir que vos enfants vont en payer le prix fort.

Diaz brandit son poing en métal en l'air.

\- Rien ne m'empêchera de vous tuer !

Il fit jaillir des rayons verdâtres sur nos trois héros. Supergirl s'envola, les évitant. J'onn prit sa forme martienne et s'envola à son tour. Puis les hommes armés attaquèrent.

Green Arrow tira plusieurs flèches et combattit les larbins de Léviathan. Supergirl en repoussa avec son super-souffle. J'onn les neutralisa avec sa télépathie. Puis un Dominator l'attrapa et le repoussa en arrière. Green Arrow, qui venait de neutraliser un homme de Léviathan, tira une flèche sur la créature qui attaquait J'onn.

Diaz fonça comme un lion en rage vers Supergirl, mais l'archer de Terre – 1 lui barra la route.

\- **Si tu veux tuer Supergirl, tu devras d'abord passer par moi,** répliqua Green Arrow avec sa voix filtrée.

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'un type qui se déguise en Robin des Bois ! rugit le criminel, hors de lui.

\- **Crois-moi, tu devrais, **rétorqua l'archer.

Diaz poussa un hurlement de rage, et agita son bras en métal dans tous les sens pour frapper Green Arrow. Mais l'archer avait de bons réflexes pour l'esquiver. Diaz faisait tout pour atteindre son adversaire avec son bras en métal. Sans résultats, il ne parvint pas à le toucher.

Il se servit de son bras en métal et projeta des puissants rayons d'énergie. Green Arrow les repoussa de justesse.

Alors que Margot prenait la fuite avec quelques hommes, Supergirl s'empara de la fourgonnette avec sa super-force, la souleva et la lança dans les airs et retomba au sol, complètement cabossée.

Puis elle repoussa quelques Dominators.

Green Arrow tira plusieurs flèches sur Diaz, mais ce dernier utilisa son bras métallique pour créer des ondes qui les repoussèrent.

\- Je refuse d'être vaincu par un arc et des flèches ! rugit-il, avec rage.

Puis les deux hommes s'affrontèrent au corps à corps. Diaz faisait tout pour atteindre l'archer, mais ce dernier était bien plus rapide, et il frappa son ennemi à plusieurs endroits. Le criminel parvint à repousser l'archer d'un coup de poing magistral au ventre.

Green Arrow rugit de rage et se jeta sur Diaz le frappant au visage à plusieurs reprises. Puis, un Dominator apparut de nulle part et attrapa l'archer par le corps et le jeta au loin du criminel.

Green Arrow se releva et fit face à la créature extra-terrestre. Le Dominator rugit, et fut emporté par une vague de souffle. Volant dans les airs, Supergirl poursuivit Diaz, qui lança un rayon d'énergie qui toucha la kryptonienne.

Moitié groggy, Kara regarda autour d'elle, quand elle entendit un son alarmant. Plusieurs bips qui résonnaient partout. Usant de ses rayons-x, elle aperçut plusieurs bombes disséminés à plusieurs endroits de l'entrepôt.

\- Cet endroit est truffé d'explosifs, il faut partir ! hurla-t-elle.

J'onn s'envola loin de l'entrepôt. Supergirl attrapa Green Arrow et s'envola loin, avant que toute l'installation disparut dans une énorme explosion.

Supergirl posa l'archer sur le sol, et avec J'onn, tous trois observèrent les alentours.

\- Kara, tu les vois ? lui demanda le héros de Star City.

La kryptonienne s'envola et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Non, je ne les vois pas, on dirait qu'ils ont disparus.

\- Diaz ne va pas laisser tomber aussi facilement, répliqua J'onn.

\- On a sauvé Supergirl, c'est le plus important, rétorqua Green Arrow.

* * *

Dreamer venait tout juste de repousser un Dominator, quand deux autres menaçaient Dig et Connor. Elles les repoussa en arrière avec son lasso énergétique.

Soulagés, les deux hommes de Terre – 1 vinrent vers la super-héroïne.

\- Merci ! répliqua Dig en soufflant.

\- Le gars de Léviathan s'est barré, annonça Connor en reprenant son souffle.

\- On peut essayer de le tracer depuis le DEO, suggéra Dreamer.

* * *

Au DEO, William se tenait au chevet de Mia, qui reposait sur un lit d'infirmerie. Soucieux de l'état de sa sœur, le jeune homme lui prenait la main.

\- Faut que tu t'accroches, Mia. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste dans le futur. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Mia ouvrit ses yeux et regarda son frère avec un air narquois.

\- Tu crois pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? Dans tes rêves. Ce n'est pas ce poison qui va me tuer.

William rit un peu, ravi que sa sœur n'ait pas perdu son humour.

\- Est-ce que t'as des nouvelles des autres ? lui demanda la jeune fille affaiblie.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune. répondit William en secouant la tête.

Puis, Alex vint vers eux dans la chambre. Elle était radieuse. William parut subitement enthousiaste.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, leur dit l'aînée Danvers. Mia va pouvoir guérir. L'antidote donné par Léviathan a été analysé. Il est authentique. C'est le véritable antidote.

\- Alors ma sœur va pouvoir guérir ? s'exclama le jeune homme, le visage heureux.

\- Oui, William.

Mais Mia parut inquiète.

\- Et Supergirl ? Comment elle va ? Elle s'est vraiment sacrifiée ?

\- Je viens d'avoir J'onn et Oliver. Ils ont récupérés Kara. Ils reviennent ici. J'ai aussi prévenu Connor et Dreamer. Ils reviennent ici. Mia, ma sœur va bien et tu vas guérir. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Mia était soulagée d'être en voie de guérison et ravie que Supergirl soit toujours vivante.

* * *

Margot et Diaz étaient revenus dans leur quartier général. La vieille dame ruminait leur échec.

\- Nous avons perdus ! Nous n'avons plus aucun moyens d'atteindre la kryptonienne !

Mais Diaz resta calme.

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, Mr. Diaz ? interrogea la vieille dame.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai placé un mouchard dans le carquois de Robin des Bois. Et il est actif. Nous pouvons les suivre et ils nous mèneront jusqu'à la super cousine, et alors… ils vont connaître l'enfer. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend.

Il acheva sa phrase avec un horrible rictus.

* * *

****Amelia-Queen-Black :******** C'est sûr qu'on s'inquiète pour Mia. C'est horrible pour Supergirl, parce qu'elle se culpabilise un peu. Mia a été blessée alors qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle sait qu'Oliver a conclu un pacte pour la sauver elle et Barry et que ça lui a coûté sa famille. C'est ce qui la motive à vouloir se sacrifier pour sauver Mia. Mais Oliver et Alex ne peuvent pas la laisser faire.****

****Jetblack1979 :******** On va peut-être découvrir les origines de Margot dans la suite de la saison 5.****

****Lulzimevelioska ********: Content que ça t'ait plu.****


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que nous pourrons vite nous sortir de cette situation de crise à laquelle nous sommes confrontés. En attendant, un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 10 :**

Supergirl et Oliver venaient tout juste de revenir au DEO. Ils passèrent au pôle médical, où reposait Mia. William se trouvait à son chevet. Ils virent tous les deux Alex sortir de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. L'archer en conclut que l'état de sa fille s'améliorait.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mia est en bonne voie de guérison, annonça Alex rayonnante. L'antidote a été efficace. Son corps élimine le poison. Ta fille va pouvoir guérir, Oliver.

Ému, Oliver regarda Alex avec soulagement et bonheur. Même Kara était soulagée et comblée de joie.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Et comment elle va ? interrogea à nouveau Oliver, troublé de joie.

\- Pour le moment, elle se repose, mais elle guérit vite. Ta fille est une battante comme toi, Oliver, répondit Alex.

Puis à la grande surprise de tous, Oliver vint serrer fermement Alex dans ses bras. Kara était bien abasourdie, et sa sœur l'était encore plus. Aussitôt, Alex étreignit l'archer en retour.

Oliver recula tout en remerciant la directrice du DEO.

\- Merci, Alex. Et merci aussi à Supergirl. Je suis ravi qu'on ait réussi à sauver ma fille et aussi empêcher que Kara se retrouve dans les griffes de Léviathan.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma sœur, la félicita Alex en retour.

\- Je vais aller… voir ma fille… je peux aller la voir ?

\- Bien sûr.

Aussitôt, Oliver prit le chemin du pôle médical, tandis que Supergirl ne se gêna pas pour lui lancer :

\- Je rêve ou tu souris, Oliver ? Je croyais que tu ne souriais jamais ?

\- Très drôle, Kara, lui répliqua l'archer sarcastique.

Et il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, tandis que Supergirl se joignit à sa sœur.

\- Oliver Queen qui fait un câlin à ma sœur ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. Si je raconte ça à Barry, il ne voudra jamais me croire ! Même moi, je n'ai pas droit à ça !

\- Probablement le seul et unique câlin que je recevrai de lui, acquiesça Alex en riant légèrement.

Supergirl gloussa également, sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque Brainy vint les rejoindre.

\- Supergirl, Madame la directrice !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Brainy ? interrogea Alex.

\- On a repéré une intrusion au DEO, expliqua le Coluan. Nos capteurs ont localisés plusieurs signes de vie dans les sous-sols du bâtiment.

Aussitôt, les deux sœurs reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Je vais aller jeter un œil en bas, voir si je trouve quelque chose, expliqua Supergirl.

\- Si tu trouves quelque chose, ne tente rien, ne prends aucune initiative, tu m'en informes tout de suite, lui ordonna Alex.

Supergirl hocha la tête et partit en super-vitesse. Alex se tourna alors vers Brainy :

\- Comment auraient-ils pu pénétrer nos locaux ?

\- Je cherche actuellement toute traces de signaux qui nous informeraient la position de nos intrus, expliqua l'être du futur.

\- Si tu trouves quelque chose, tu me tiens au courant.

* * *

La kryptonienne et Dreamer marchèrent vers les vestiaires des agents, tout en cherchant des indices.

\- Le bâtiment est secret, dit Dreamer. Comment auraient-ils pu pénétrer ici ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Supergirl.

En rentrant dans les vestiaires, les deux super-héroïnes découvrirent deux hommes, moitié nus, ligotés et bâillonnés au sol. Aussitôt, Supergirl les délivra et leur retira leurs bâillons.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? leur demanda-t-elle, nerveuse.

\- On n'a rien vu venir, expliqua l'un des hommes. Deux types nous sont tombés dessus. Ils nous ont assommés, et ils ont du prendre nos uniformes.

Puis, Supergirl contacta sa sœur par son oreillette :

\- Alex ! On a un problème ! Le DEO est infiltré. On a deux intrus qui se baladent avec des uniformes de l'agence !

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle, Alex avait reçu le message. Dig et Connor se tenaient près d'elle.

\- Bien reçu, on va faire preuve de vigilance ! (Elle se tourna vers Brainy, qui était devant son ordinateur.) Brainy, il faut qu'on contrôle tous nos agents ! On a deux intrus qui portent leurs uniformes.

\- Je passe en revu toutes nos caméras, s'écria le Coluan en regardant son écran. Mince, Madame la directrice, je viens de repérer une entrée non autorisée dans la section pénitencier.

\- Vous avez des aliens enfermés dans des cellules ? demanda John, anxieux.

\- Les plus dangereux, répondit Alex en hochant la tête. On a des images des cellules ?

Brainy consulta les images vidéos.

\- Rien d'alarmant, Madame. Les caméras montrent les détenus dans les cellules. Il n'y a personne.

\- Pourtant quelqu'un a essayé de s'introduire là, ce n'est pas anodin, fit remarquer Connor.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller jeter un œil, dit Dig en partant de la salle.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous faire accompagner ? demanda Alex.

\- On ne sait pas à qui se fier, pour l'instant, et je suis un soldat, expliqua Dig. Je n'ai pas peur du danger.

* * *

Tout près du balcon, se tenait Diaz, camouflé dans une tenue du DEO. Il passa devant quelques agents, qui ne se doutaient de rien.

* * *

Au pôle médical, Oliver se tenait au chevet de sa fille dormait profondément. Enfin, il était soulagé que tout soit terminé. Une fois que Mia serait réveillée, il renverrait ses enfants vite sur la Terre – 1, pendant que lui s'occuperait de Diaz. Il était un ennemi mortel avec son bras en métal pour Supergirl. Il devait neutraliser vite cette menace.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Alex vint le voir.

\- Oliver, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent !

L'archer acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers William.

\- Reste avec ta sœur !

Le jeune homme du futur hocha la tête, tandis qu'Oliver suivit Alex jusqu'au poste de contrôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a une intrusion au DEO, expliqua Alex.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama l'archer, abasourdi.

\- Notre bâtiment est infiltré. Kara vient de me prévenir que deux intrus se baladent dans l'agence avec des uniformes du DEO. Brainy a pu localisé une puce GPS qui émane de ton carquois. C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont trouvés. Il s'agit probablement de Léviathan.

Oliver rouspéta et se maudit lui-même, en se souvenant de son combat avec Diaz dans l'entrepôt. Il aurait du se douter qu'il ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Il avait certainement mis un traceur dans son carquois durant la bagarre.

\- Nous sommes en état d'alerte, mais je crains qu'il s'agisse encore de Léviathan, qui cherche soit à atteindre Supergirl ou bien tes enfants !

\- On ne se laissera pas faire, Alex ! Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en prendre ni à Kara, ni à mes enfants, déclara Oliver.

Supergirl et Dreamer les rejoignirent au poste de commande.

\- On n'a rien trouvé de suspect aux sous-sols, expliqua Kara. Je me suis servie de mes rayons-x, je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Puis, vinrent Dig et Connor.

\- On revient de la salle des cellules, on n'a rien trouvé, expliqua Dig.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Connor.

\- Il faut vite qu'on fouille le bâtiment de fond en comble et qu'on contrôle tous nos agents, déclara Alex.

\- En toute discrétion, ce serait préférable, ajouta Oliver. Il ne faudrait pas alerter nos intrus.

\- Je propose qu'on se sépare et qu'on forme des groupes pour aller fouiller tout le bâtiment, proposa Supergirl. Je suis sûr qu'on finira vite par trouver nos visiteurs indésirables.

\- Je reste ici pour tout coordonner avec Brainy, répondit Alex.

\- Je prends John avec moi, dit Oliver. Connor n'a qu'à aller avec Supergirl et Dreamer.

\- Ça marche, répondit Connor en acquiesçant.

Puis, Brainy vint les rejoindre.

\- Madame la directrice, une alarme silencieuse vient de se déclencher dans la salle des cellules.

\- Probablement un alien qui essaye de s'évader, s'écria Dreamer.

\- On y va tout de suite pour vérifier que personne ne s'échappe, dit Kara.

\- Je viens avec vous, répondit Connor.

* * *

William se tenait au chevet de sa sœur, quand celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Comment tu te sens, frangine ?

\- Mieux qu'avant, annonça Mia. Je pète le feu.

\- Alex a dit qu'il fallait encore que tu te reposes, lui expliqua William. Ton organisme rejette le poison avec l'antidote.

\- Et où est notre père ? demanda sa sœur.

\- Apparemment, il y a une défaillance de sécurité au DEO.

\- On devrait aller vérifier…

\- Supergirl est avec Connor, et notre père est parti avec John. Ils sauront gérer ça !

* * *

Tout près du poste de contrôle, Diaz se faufila à travers les agents et s'installa devant un bureau vide. Il se posa devant l'ordinateur, sortit un de ses doigts métalliques et appuya sur un ordinateur.

* * *

Oliver et John parcoururent les couloirs sombres vers les étages supérieurs, surveillant le moindre geste suspect.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on se battrait contre des extra-terrestres en débarquant ici, s'exclama Dig.

\- Tout ce que je voulais en venant ici, c'était récupérer mes enfants et partir d'ici, répondit l'archer.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

\- Diaz. Il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Il continuera à menacer Kara. En plus, c'est à cause de moi qu'il est ici. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en prendre à Supergirl.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Oliver ! On ne le laissera pas faire ! On a réussi à sauver ta fille, c'est déjà énorme, répliqua Dig d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

* * *

Supergirl, Dreamer et Connor pénétrèrent dans la salle des cellules où quelques aliens étaient encore prisonniers.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a personne, déclara Connor.

\- Pourtant quelqu'un a essayé d'avoir accès aux cellules, objecta la kryptonienne.

\- Supergirl ! Dreamer !

Les deux héroïnes tournèrent la tête et parurent abasourdies en découvrant… Connor à l'intérieur d'une des cellules, qui tambourinait à l'enclos de la porte.

\- Connor ? s'exclama Supergirl interloquée.

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! hurlait Connor qui était dans la cellule.

Kara se retourna vers le Connor qui était avec elle. Le deuxième jeune noir leur lança un rictus.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça ! répliqua le Connor diabolique.

D'un bond, il repoussa Dreamer sur le côté et frappa Supergirl la repoussant en arrière. La kryptonienne se releva et partit à la charge.

Elle frappa le Connor démoniaque au visage, mais ce dernier resta debout et contempla Supergirl avec un rictus.

\- Martien Blanc ! s'écria la Fille d'Acier..

\- Tu nous as enfermé dans cette cage, tu ne peux pas nous retenir indéfiniment, kryptonienne, répliqua le Connor maléfique.

Dreamer se releva et fit ouvrir la cellule où était enfermé Connor.

Supergirl et le Martien blanc en forme de Connor combattirent au corps à corps. Elle tapa ses mains, créant une onde de choc qui déstabilisa le Martien qui reprit sa vraie forme.

Le véritable Connor sortit de la cellule et Supergirl jeta alors le Martien dans le cachot et referma la porte.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kara au jeune homme.

\- Ça va, répondit-il en reprenant son souffle. Mon père est dans une de ces cellules !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la kryptonienne.

Aussitôt, Dreamer fit libérer Dig, qui était moitié sonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda l'héroïne bleuâtre.

\- On venait vérifier la salle des cellules, ensuite on s'est fait assommer, on n'a rien vu venir, expliqua John en se frottant la tête. Quand on s'est réveillés, on était enfermé.

\- Comment ça se fait que ça n'a pas alerté Brainy ? s'écria Dreamer. Les caméras ont du être neutralisées, ça ne fait aucune doute.

Ce fut alors que Supergirl parut horrifiée. Si John Diggle était ici avec elle, alors Oliver se trouvait avec un imposteur qui avait pris son apparence. Probablement un autre Martien Blanc.

Elle prit contact avec son oreillette :

\- Oliver ! Oliver, tu me reçois ? Diggle n'est pas avec toi ! Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Diggle ! C'est un Martien Blanc qui a pris son apparence ! Oliver ! Oliver !

\- Kara, on dirait que nos communications sont brouillées, fit remarquer Dreamer. Je n'arrive à joindre personne !

\- Donc, un intrus a accès au poste de contrôle du DEO ! réalisa Supergirl.

\- Un Martien Blanc a pris mon apparence et se balade avec Oliver, s'écria Dig, affolé. On doit impérativement le neutraliser avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui.

\- Je vais retrouver Oliver, et vous allez vite retourner à la salle de contrôle. Un des intrus doit certainement s'y trouver là.

Puis, Supergirl disparut en super-vitesse.

* * *

Oliver se tenait prêt à intervenir, son arc déployé avec ses flèches, alors que John marchait auprès de lui avec son arme.

\- Tu sais, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de communiquer, ces derniers temps, lui dit-il.

\- Ces derniers temps ont été compliqués, John, entre Mar Novu, la Crise à venir et mes enfants qui débarquent du futur, expliqua Oliver. Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser.

\- Mais t'as toujours été solide, tu es Green Arrow, lui fit remarquer Dig.

\- Je suis flatté que tu as cet impression de moi, mais en ce moment, je n'arrête pas de m'inquiéter pour William et Mia. J'ai bien failli les perdre, aujourd'hui. D'abord William, ensuite Mia. Je me suis résolu à mourir quand mon heure viendra, mais je ne peux pas accepter que mes enfants périssent. Je tuerais Diaz et Léviathan moi-même, si il le faut.

\- Oliver, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais arrêter de penser comme un justicier, et d'agir en tant que père, lui dit gentiment son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Pense d'abord à toi et à tes enfants. Et ce n'est pas égoïste, c'est humain.

\- Tu as toujours été comme un frère pour moi, John, je t'en serais reconnaissant, lui dit Oliver avec un sourire.

\- Tu seras toujours mon frère, Oliver ! lui répondit Dig en lui rendant le sourire.

Supergirl apparut de nulle part devant l'archer.

\- **Oliver, éloigne-toi de lui, ce n'est pas John !**

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Oliver, confus et surpris.

-** Le vrai John est avec Dreamer et Connor. Des Martiens Blancs les ont dupliqués ! Ce n'est pas John !**

Oliver fit volte-face pour apercevoir John Diggle qui avait un rictus au visage, puis se mit à ricaner au grand effroi de l'archer, car il n'avait encore jamais entendu son ami rire ainsi.

\- Ce que vous êtes naïfs, vous les Terriens ! ricana-t-il.

Et il dévoila des crocs sous son rictus. Rapide comme une flèche, Oliver dégaina son arc et tira une flèche sur John le Martien, mais ce dernier l'esquiva. Il frappa Oliver le propulsant contre le mur.

Supergirl balança son poing en l'air, mais John l'attrapa et se mit à le tordre. Et l'envoya vers l'archer.

Oliver se releva et fit face au Martien qui avait l'apparence de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Oliver ? T'as peur d'affronter ton frère ?

\- Tu n'es pas John, tu n'es pas mon frère ! répliqua l'archer d'un ton colérique. Et tu ne mérites pas de prendre son visage.

\- Oh, ce visage te déplaît ? Prenons alors quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un d'un peu plus familier !

Puis John se matérialisa en Oliver, à la grande stupéfaction du vrai archer. Le « faux » Oliver adressa un rictus à son homologue.

\- C'est mieux ? C'est tellement facile de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui ! ricana le Martien Oliver. Et même de lire dans l'esprit des gens, y compris le tien !

Rugissant de rage, le vrai Oliver se rua contre son ennemi, l'attaquant au corps à corps. Mais il eut beau tenter de frapper le Martien, le « faux » Oliver sut éviter ses coups.

\- J'ai lu ton esprit, Oliver, et je connais tous tes mouvements et tes stratégies d'attaques, ricana le Martien. Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre. Je sais absolument tout sur toi… Green Arrow… La Capuche… Lian Yu… J'ai parcouru toutes tes pensées jusqu'à la plus perverse.

Et il s'empara d'Oliver par le cou. L'archer de Terre – 1 eut beau résister, le Martien avait une forte emprise sur lui. Le « faux » Oliver étranglait le vrai tout en ricanant :

\- J'en avais assez d'écouté tes sentiments et tes angoisses ridicules. Pendant que tu me parlais de tes histoires de mort imminente qui me faisaient mourir d'ennui, j'ai fouillé ton esprit sur tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Ricardo Diaz. Je parle du Diaz que tu as connu sur ta Terre. Tout ce que tu as fait pour le neutraliser et j'ai transmis ces infos au Diaz qui infiltre le DEO en ce moment-même. Eh oui, j'ai une connexion psychique avec lui, je peux lui transmettre tout ce que je veux comme pensée. Ce qui veut dire qu'il sait tout sur son double de Terre – 1, mais également sur toi. Oliver Queen, le fils de riche, play-boy et égoïste qui s'est retrouvé sur une île après un naufrage, qui cache sa noirceur derrière une capuche, un arc et un carquois. Ta mort va venir bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Mais d'abord, ce sont tes enfants qui vont en pâtir. Après la trahison de William, Léviathan va faire une bouchée de lui… et pour ce qui est de Mia, Diaz lui réserve une petite surprise. Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser sans surveillance… Tu n'es pas venu sur cette Terre pour sauver tes enfants, mais pour les voir mourir…

Rugissant de rage, Oliver parvint à se défaire de son assaillant. Supergirl se releva et usa de son super-souffle pour repousser le Martien.

\- Reprends ta vraie forme ! s'écria-t-elle, le regard plein de rage. Cette apparence ne te sert à rien !

Le « faux » Oliver reprit son rictus :

\- Oh, tu veux que je reprenne ma vraie forme ? Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, kryptonienne…

Et il se métamorphosa en un Martien Blanc, un monstre terrifiant qui était deux fois plus grand que Green Arrow.

\- Je vais m'occuper de lui. Va retrouver William et Mia ! Vas-y, Oliver ! lança Supergirl.

L'archer de Terre – 1 acquiesça et s'éloigna du couloir, tandis que Supergirl allait se mesurer au Martien Blanc. La kryptonienne confronta le monstre avec ses poings, mais la créature savait être résistante.

* * *

\- Tu crois que c'est raisonnable de te lever, alors que tu es censé être au lit ? Demanda William, alors que sa sœur était levée, et avait mis son carquois de flèches.

\- Si le DEO est assiégé, autant être préparé, répliqua Mia en prenant son arc. Je ne vais pas attendre sagement dans un lit pour que Léviathan puisse me tuer facilement.

Puis tous deux sortirent de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Dreamer, Connor et Dig revinrent vers la salle de contrôle où se tenait Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont Kara et Oliver ? demanda-t-elle.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, Dig aperçut Diaz sur une chaise devant un écran d'ordinateur. Abasourdi et horrifié, il fonça vers lui, en sortant son arme.

\- **DIAZ ! IL EST ICI !**

Aussitôt, le criminel se leva du bureau, tandis que tous les agents à proximité dégainèrent leurs armes et le visèrent.

Dig et Connor accoururent et vinrent se placer tout près de sa position le tenant en joue. Alex avait également dégainé son arme et menaça le manchot. Elle avait également déclenché l'alarme d'urgence. Le son retentissant de l'alerte remplissaient les oreilles de tout le monde.

\- Éloignez-vous de ce bureau ! exigea-t-elle.

\- Et si je refuse ? scanda Diaz, pas le moindre intimidé.

Il brandit son bras métallique en l'air qui se mit à s'allonger comme un serpent. Il attrapa un agent et le jeta au loin, comme un paquet. Il fit la même chose à un autre officier. Alex, Dig et quelques agents se mirent à lui tirer dessus, mais Diaz usa de son bras en métal, pour se protéger des balles.

Dreamer agita son lasso énergétique qui s'enroula autour du bras de Diaz, mais une décharge électrique en jaillit et frappa la jeune femme héroïne de plein fouet.

Il fonça sur les agents, les repoussant comme si de rien n'était. Dig vint se placer devant lui, voulant l'attaquer, mais Diaz le repoussa avec la force de son membre en métal. Connor brandit ses matraques et voulut affronter le criminel, en vain. Diaz l'attrapa par le bras en lui lançant un air narquois.

\- Tu m'as déjà eu, une fois, p'tit ! Y aura pas d'autres chances !

Et il lui tordit le bras et le jeta au sol. Le jeune homme du futur gémit de douleur. Alex courut vers lui, en lui tirant dessus, mais Diaz se protégea avec son bras. Il le fit allonger et attrapa la jeune femme par le cou et l'envoya propulser au loin.

Mia et William se précipitèrent, accoururent et découvrirent Diaz se tenant devant eux. Plusieurs agents étaient au sol, dont Alex, Dig et Connor.

\- Ah, les enfants… ricana le criminel à la vue des jeunes du futur.

Mia dégaina son arc et menaça le gaillard d'un regard glacial.

\- N'avancez pas, restez où vous êtes ! exigea-t-elle en visant son ennemi.

Diaz pouffa de rire.

\- Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Lui aussi, m'a menacé. Mais il a été incapable de m'arrêter. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exclama William.

\- Léviathan a exigé votre mort à tous les deux. Toi, fiston, tu nous as trahis, en conséquence, tu vas donc mourir, et ta petite sœur va savoir ce que ça fait de souffrir terriblement.

\- Essayez de nous arrêter ! lança la jeune archère.

Elle décocha une flèche, mais le bras en métal de Diaz la repoussa avec une onde de choc. Mia se mit alors à foncer sur Diaz en lui tirant plusieurs flèches, qui furent déviées avec le bras en métal, créant des ondes.

William voulut intervenir, quand un homme portant l'uniforme du DEO le stoppa, et le jeta au sol.

\- Léviathan m'envoie pour vous tuer, William, en raison de votre trahison à notre égard, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Et il attrapa le jeune homme par le cou, et se mit à l'étrangler. William faisait tout pour se libérer de son emprise, mais sentit son souffle le quitter. Enfin, Alex fonça à toute vitesse et neutralisa l'agresseur de William à coup de tazer dans le cou. Le jeune homme reprit son souffle, et Alex l'aida à se relever.

Plus loin d'eux, Mia bougea rapidement pour décocher une nouvelle flèche, mais sa main n'atteignit même pas son carquois avant que Diaz ne l'ait attrapé par la gorge et ne l'ait soulevé vers le plafond.

La main de Mia vola vers son carquois, agrippant la première flèche qu'elle pouvait trouver et l'enfonçant dans l'autre bras de Diaz. Ce qui accordait au criminel une telle force dans un bras ne se prolongeait clairement pas dans l'autre, et il relâcha Mia avec un grognement de douleur. La chute de la jeune fille du futur au sol était particulièrement violente, l'archère atterrit sur le dos avec un grognement. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, Diaz vint se planter juste devant son visage. Il lui adressa un rictus, avant de lui projeter un gaz violet venant de son bras en métal. Mia se prit une rafale de gaz violet en plein dans le visage. Elle toussa et fit tout pour reprendre ses esprits, mais elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le ricanement de Diaz.

\- Tu es forte comme ton père, gamine ! Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Bienvenue dans ton pire cauchemar…

Et il s'éloigna d'elle en ricanant.

Mia se releva, complètement déboussolée, ayant perdu tous ses repères. Elle ne vit plus personne, ni son frère, ni aucun agent.

\- William ? Alex ? Y a quelqu'un ?

Elle tourna dans tous les sens… quand elle vit avec horreur, le visage familier de JJ, le maléfique leader des Deathstroke dans le futur. JJ se tenait devant elle, en tenue de Deathstroke et contempla Mia avec un rictus effroyable.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Mia parut choqué. Incrédule, elle se frotta les yeux, mais l'apparence de JJ se tenait toujours devant elle.

\- Eh non, tu ne rêves pas, je suis bien réel !

\- JJ ?! Co… Co… Comment… est-ce possible ? bredouilla Mia, figée de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que toi, ton frère et le mien étiez les seuls à voyager dans le temps ? J'ai moi aussi, une bonne étoile qui m'a fait venir ici. J'ai voyagé à travers le Multivers et je suis venu ici, pour vous trouver… et vous tuer… Léviathan a déclaré votre mort… je devrais peut-être me rallier à eux…

\- Non… c'est impossible… Tu ne peux pas être ici ! répliqua l'archère, malgré le fait qu'elle était en état de choc.

\- Je suis bien là devant toi, et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, comme je l'ai fait avec Zoé en 2040. Tu t'en souviens ? Tu te rappelles comment je l'ai tuée dans le futur ? Tu était même là et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à poignarder cette pauvre fille !

Et il ricana, augmentant la colère de Mia.

\- Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! persista-t-elle. On a stoppé Grant Wilson. On l'a vaincu. Tu ne peux pas être là !

Il rit de plus en belle en poursuivant :

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué. Grant Wilson est toujours en vie. Tu t'imagines sincèrement qu'il va rester bien tranquille dans sa cellule de prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Le futur d'où nous venons, toi et moi, existe toujours ! Il va arriver bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Et c'est grâce à ton père. Tu aurais pu tuer Grant mais tu as choisi d'écouter ton papa et de l'épargner. Conséquence, je suis toujours là.

Toujours choquée, Mia dégaina une flèche et tira sur JJ, mais le leader de Deathstroke l'esquiva.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. Tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher de tuer ta copine Zoé. Comme tu as été incapable de protéger ton frangin depuis que vous avez débarqué sur cette Terre.

\- Je t'empêcherais de faire du mal à mes amis, JJ, je trouverais un moyen de t'arrêter ! siffla l'archère avec colère.

\- Oh, ai-je oublié de te dire que j'ai croisé William en venant ici ? Je crois que si. Je l'ai croisé.

Mia parut affolée et inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

\- Tu croyais que ton frangin était en sécurité ici dans cet endroit infiltré ? On dirait bien que tu arrives trop tard pour lui porter secours !

Et il s'éloigna, et lui montra deux corps inanimés au sol. Deux corps morts. Ceux d'Alex et William. Mia sentit ses poumons se vider. Elle eut l'impression de tomber à travers le sol dans une chute vertigineuse. Un froid glacial se répandit dans sa tête.

Alex et William gisaient sans vie, au sol du DEO. Tous les deux avaient la gorge tranchée.

\- **Non ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !**

Hurlant d'horreur et de désespoir, Mia se jeta sur le corps inerte de son frère. William gisait mort, la gorge tranchée, ses yeux fixant le plafond. Les larmes aux yeux, Mia caressa le visage sans vie de son frère.

\- William… William…

Et elle se tourna vers le corps inerte d'Alex qui avait également la gorge tranchée.

Au-dessus d'elle, JJ se baladait autour en ricanant :

\- Je voulais m'en prendre à William, mais cette femme s'est interposée. Elle le voulait le défendre, tellement noble de sa part. Mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à moi. Je lui ai tranché la gorge en quelques secondes… et ensuite, j'ai fait la même chose avec ton frère.

Mia regardait les corps sans vie d'Alex et William, en sanglotant, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

* * *

Oliver pénétra alors dans le grand hall du DEO, son arc à la main. Il fut soulagé de découvrir sa fille bien vivante, mais parut confus de ce qu'il voyait. Il pouvait voir Mia au sol, pleurant les corps de deux agents du DEO qui étaient inanimés au sol. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ce chagrin pour ces agents ?

\- Mia, est-ce que ça va ? demanda alors Oliver à sa fille avec douceur.

Quand sa fille releva la tête, l'archer découvrit alors de la colère et de la haine sur son visage. Elle se releva et regarda son père avec fureur.

\- **C'est toi qui les as tués ! Tu les as tués !** vociféra-t-elle avec rage.

\- Mia, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea Oliver surpris de l'attitude de sa fille à son égard.

\- **JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU VAS REGRETTER D'ÊTRE VENU ICI !**

Et elle fonça comme une furie vers son père, en décochant une flèche. Oliver évita de justesse la flèche, et leva ses bras, voulant calmer sa fille.

\- Mia ! Mia ! Arrête, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est moi, ton père !

\- **JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE JURE DEVANT DIEU QUE TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIS !**

Et elle se mit à vouloir attaquer son père avec son arc. Oliver esquiva ses gestes, tout en essayant de parler à sa fille. Mais Mia n'avait pas l'air en état d'écouter son père. Elle hurla de rage, et fit tout pour essayer d'atteindre son père.

Près d'eux, se tenait Ricardo Diaz. Il regarda avec un rictus réjoui, Mia voulant tuer à tort son père Oliver. Puis il s'éloigna en ricanant.

* * *

**Désolé pour cette fin abrupte, mais après, je trouvais que le chapitre devenait trop long ! Je suis en ce moment en train de rédiger la suite que je pense pouvoir poster dans la semaine !**

**Amelia-Queen-Black :****C'est sûr que si ça avait le vrai William, Oliver ne l'aurait jamais laissé se faire kidnapper comme ça. Il a trompés ses ennemis. Non, malheureusement, ils n'ont pas le temps de se reposer. Et Oliver va en baver dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Jetblack1979 :**** Oui Diaz est machiavélique, et n'a pas fini de se faire entendre parler de lui !**

**Lulzimevelioska:**** Cette crise est sans précédente. En attendant, porte-toi bien !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde. Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'avais dis que je le posterai dans la semaine. Désolé pour le retard, avec toutes les nouvelles sur le virus, ça me fait flipper. Mais j'ai pu avoir la force de rédiger ce chapitre. À tous mes lecteurs, prenez soin de vous. Je vous souhaite de vous en sortir de ce COVID – 19.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 11 :**

Supergirl affrontait le redoutable Martien Blanc qui était en face d'elle. La créature rugit et cogna à plusieurs reprises sur la kryptonienne. Elle bondit en l'air en frappant de toutes ses forces sur la mâchoire de son ennemi mortel. Elle savait que les Martiens Blancs étaient très résistants, et savaient comment lui tenir tête.

Kara bondit en l'air et fonça sur la créature alien et l'emporta avec elle vers le plafond. Le Martien retomba au sol, vaincu. Après avoir repris son souffle, Supergirl disparut en super-vitesse.

* * *

Oliver tentait tant bien que mal d'esquiver les attaques de sa propre fille, qui ne cessait de vouloir le tuer et de lui hurler dessus avec colère.

\- Mia, arrête, reprends-toi !

\- **Espèce d'ordure ! Tu as tué Zoé ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu ici !** hurla Mia, folle de rage.

À la mention de Zoé, Oliver comprit alors ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa fille. Elle le prenait pour un de ses ennemis dangereux du futur. Elle devait halluciner. Il se contenta de lever ses bras en signe d'apaisement.

\- Mia, je ne suis pas JJ ! Je suis ton père ! Reprends tes esprits ! Écoute ma voix !

Mais Oliver pouvait très bien se taire, parce que Mia ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle ne voyait que le visage narquois de JJ.

\- _Tu es faible… Tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher de tuer ta Zoé, comme tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher de tuer ton frangin… Tu es pathétique…_

\- **TAIS-TOI ! TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS FAIBLE !** hurlait l'archère en se servant de son arc comme une batte de base-ball.

Et elle balança son arc, aussitôt, Oliver se défendit en utilisant sa propre arme à flèche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Tandis que Mia continuait d'attaquer son père, qu'elle croit être son ennemi.

\- **DÉFENDS-TOI ! ALLEZ, BATS-TOI, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! BATS-TOI ! TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIS À ZOÉ, WILLIAM ET ALEX !**

Oliver comprit alors la rage de sa fille. Elle croyait avoir vu son frère et la sœur de Kara morts. Il continua d'esquiver les coups de sa fille. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Mia le repoussa avec ses poings, et se mit à le frapper au visage.

\- **JE VAIS TE TUER ! JE VAIS RETOURNER SUR TERRE – 1, TROUVER GRANT WILSON ET LE TUER ! COMME ÇA, TU N'EXISTERAS PLUS ET ZOÉ, WILLIAM ET ALEX SERONT ENCORE EN VIE !**

\- **ARRÊTE, MIA, JE NE SUIS PAS JJ ! ET WILLIAM ET ALEX VONT BIEN !** hurla Oliver, dans l'espoir que sa fille l'entendrait.

\- **ASSASSIN !**

* * *

Supergirl arriva au poste de contrôle, où elle pouvait voir des agents au sol. Puis Dig qui s'occupait de la main blessée de Connor, tandis qu'Alex s'occupait de William.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda l'aînée Danvers.

\- Non, heureusement que vous étiez là, la remercia William.

Il venait d'échapper à la mort, quand un suppôt de Léviathan avait tenté de le tuer. Heureusement, Alex était intervenu à temps pour le neutraliser. Supergirl vint vers eux.

\- Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Où est Mia ?

Puis, ils aperçurent au loin, Mia qui combattait son père en hurlant de rage. Supergirl, Alex et William étaient interloqués.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kara.

Mia tentait de frapper son père avec son arc, mais l'archer faisait tout pour l'éviter et essayait de la calmer. En vain. Aussitôt qu'il la touchait, Mia se dégageait avec rage.

\- **DÉFENDS-TOI !**

William les rejoignit en appelant sa sœur. Elle l'aperçut et rugit de rage.

\- **T'as fait venir tes hommes ici en plus ?** s'écria-t-elle à la vue de son frère. **Tu n'es qu'un lâche !**

\- Mia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est moi, William ! hurla le jeune homme, affolé.

Mais sa sœur semblait persuadée de voir un homme de Deathstroke. Et elle décocha une flèche droit sur lui. Horrifié, Oliver tenta de s'interposer, mais la flèche fut lancée et fonça droit sur William. Avant que la flèche n'atteigne sa cible, Supergirl arriva en super-vitesse et se servit de son corps comme bouclier pour protéger le jeune homme du futur. La flèche percuta la poitrine de la kryptonienne et rebondit dessus comme si de rien n'était.

Profitant de ce répit, Oliver s'empara de sa fille, la désarmant. Mais Mia riposta avec ses poings et ses pieds et se dégagea de son père.

\- Mia, reprends tes esprits, je ne suis pas JJ ! insista Oliver, horrifié et impuissant.

En un éclair, elle ramassa son arc et voulut lancer une nouvelle flèche, mais Supergirl accourut en toute vitesse et lui bloqua les bras dans le dos et lui intima de se calmer. Mia se débattit de toutes ses forces mais elle ne faisait pas le poids contre elle.

\- Mia, calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Arrête, tu vas tuer ton père ! s'exclama Kara en tenant fermement les bras de Mia.

-** JJ, TU CROIS QUE CE SONT TES GARS QUI VONT M'ARRÊTER ? TU N'ES QU'UN LÂCHE ! ET JE VAIS TE TUER ! TU M'ENTENDS, JJ ! JE VAIS TE TUER !**

\- Qui est JJ ? Y a pas de JJ ici ! Mia, calme-toi ! s'écria Supergirl, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la calmer.

Malgré la super-force de Supergirl, Mia continua de se débattre, voulant se libérer d'elle. Elle s'agita comme un animal sauvage, et Kara craignait de lui du mal, si elle continuait à lui bloquer les bras.

Oliver courut vers elle, prenant le visage de sa fille par les mains, voulant la forcer à le regarder.

\- Mia, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas JJ ! Je suis ton père, je ne suis pas JJ !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'exclama William choqué.

Alex accourut vers eux, en tenant une seringue. Supergirl se tourna vers elle, désespérée, tenant toujours Mia, l'empêchant d'attaquer Oliver.

\- Alex, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la calmer, et j'ai peur de lui faire du mal ! s'écria sa sœur.

\- Tiens-la bien ! répondit l'aînée Danvers en courant vers elles avec sa seringue.

\- Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Oliver en voyant la sœur de Kara se diriger vers le cou de sa fille.

Alex injecta sa seringue dans le cou de Mia. Aussitôt, l'archère cessa de se débattre et sentit ses paupières se fermer.

\- Je te tuerais JJ… Je te tuerais…

Et elle perdit connaissance dans les bras de Supergirl. La kryptonienne l'allongea doucement au sol, tandis qu'Oliver soupira de soulagement.

\- Je lui ai administré un sédatif, expliqua Alex. Je ne voyais que cette solution pour la calmer.

\- Je te remercie, la félicita Oliver.

William s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- J'ai vu Diaz lui infliger une espèce de gaz sur son visage, dit-il aux autres.

\- Sûrement un gaz hallucinogène, répliqua Kara. Qui est JJ ?

William pâlit à la mention de ce nom avant de répondre :

\- Quelqu'un de notre futur en 2040. C'est une longue histoire.

\- C'est Diaz qui a fait ça à ma fille ? s'écria Oliver avec colère.

\- Apparemment, Léviathan a ordonné notre mort, la mienne et celle de Mia, ajouta le jeune homme du futur.

\- Un type de Léviathan a été neutralisé, Diaz est encore dans le bâtiment, prévint Alex.

Soudain, l'alarme du bâtiment du DEO résonna à nouveau. Brainy les interpella :

\- Madame la directrice ! On a une évasion au DEO ! Quelqu'un a ouvert les cellules et les prisonniers en ont profité pour s'échapper ! Ils sont dispersés dans tout le bâtiment !

\- Manquait plus que ça ! soupira Alex en se relevant.

\- Sûrement Diaz qui cherche à faire diversion pour fuir, dit Supergirl.

\- Il ne quittera pas ce bâtiment, lui assura Oliver en se relevant.

\- On a des aliens en liberté, et Diaz qui veut ma peau et celle de Mia ! On fait quoi ? s'exclama William.

\- Kara, tu peux ramener ma fille au pôle médical et assure-toi qu'elle soit en sécurité ? demanda l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Compte sur moi, Oliver, répondit Supergirl en soulevant Mia dans ses bras.

\- J'ai encore des agents indemnes, ils peuvent nous aider à stopper ces aliens, répondit Alex.

\- William, tu restes auprès de Mia et de Supergirl, ajouta Oliver en reprenant son arc.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda son fils.

\- Retrouver Diaz et l'empêcher de nuire.

* * *

Les aliens échappés investirent le poste de contrôle du DEO. Brainy prit sa vraie forme de Coluan, et partit en affronter un, tandis que Dreamer agita son lasso pour les repousser. Alex engagea le combat avec un alien bleuâtre.

Après avoir ramené Mia dans son lit au pôle médical, elle partit prêter main-forte à sa sœur Alex.

Puis le Martien Blanc, qu'elle avait affronté plus tôt, apparut de nulle part et frappa la kryptonienne, la repoussant comme un missile vers un mur, le défonçant.

La créature rugit et fonça vers la kryptonienne. Les deux êtres s'affrontèrent dans les laboratoires, détruisant tout sur leurs passages. Kara eut beau frapper le Martien à plusieurs reprises, l'alien resta debout, encaissant tous les coups.

De son pied, le Martien projeta Kara au loin. Puis, il marcha en direction du pôle médical.

William, se tenant au chevet de sa sœur inconsciente, vit la créature de Mars se diriger vers eux. Affolé, il s'empressa d'attraper une arme et visa le monstre qui rentra dans la chambre. Il tira plusieurs coups de feu, qui n'eurent aucun effet sur le monstre.

\- Pas bon du tout, maugréa le jeune homme.

Le Martien Blanc rugit et attrapa William par le col, le soulevant comme un chat. Supergirl arriva dans la chambre.

\- **Laisse-le ! C'est moi que tu veux ! Léviathan veut ma mort ! Viens m'attraper !** hurla-t-elle, d'un ton féroce.

La créature relâcha William et partit à la charge sur la kryptonienne. Tous deux atterrirent au sol, créant un léger cratère. Tous les deux se relevèrent. Kara attrapa un bloc de pierre et s'en servit pour frapper le monstre au visage. Profitant qu'il était sonné, elle balança son poing en l'air et parvint enfin à maîtriser le monstre. Elle usa de sa vision thermique pour mettre définitivement K.O. son adversaire.

\- Enfin… je déteste les Martiens Blancs, répliqua-t-elle avant de s'envoler.

* * *

À plusieurs étages en-dessous, Diaz se promenait tranquillement vers la sortie du bâtiment, quand l'archer se planta devant lui, le menaçant avec son arc et une de ses flèches.

\- En arrière ! ordonna Oliver en visant son ennemi.

Diaz resta narquois.

\- Ta gamine ne t'a donc pas tué ? Dommage. Ça aurait été jouissif.

\- Te tuer va me réjouir, plus que tu ne l'imagines, tonna l'archer d'un regard menaçant.

Ricardo Diaz se contenta de ricaner.

\- Oliver Queen ! L'homme qui cache sa noirceur derrière une capuche et son carquois ! Tu veux vraiment me tuer ? Alors que ton destin est de sauver l'univers ? Je sais tout de toi. Grâce à mon nouvel ami, le Martien Blanc, je sais tout ce qu'i savoir de Green Arrow. Et de l'autre moi sur ta Terre. Je sais absolument tout sur toi et sur lui.

Oliver lui adressa un rictus.

\- Alors tu sais comment ça va se terminer pour toi.

\- Ton Ricardo Diaz a réussi à te mettre en prison, scanda le criminel. Je suis sûr que lui et moi, aurions fais une bonne équipe. Tu étais maire de ta ville et il t'a obligé à révéler ton identité secrète à tout le monde, ce qui t'a conduit en prison. J'avoue que j'adore cette partie de l'histoire. Ça me donne des idées qui pourraient intéresser Léviathan. Et j'adore aussi la partie où il t'a affronté en prison.

Avec colère, Oliver se remémora le duel qu'il avait opposé à Diaz dans la prison de Slabside. Sans armes, il avait été affronté Diaz à mains nus, dans une lutte féroce et sanglante. Et il l'avait vaincu.

\- Je n'avais aucune arme et je l'ai vaincu, tout comme je te vaincrai toi ! répliqua-t-il en levant son arc.

\- Tu crois me maîtriser avec ton arc ? Lex Luthor m'a offert ce bras pour tuer les kryptoniens. Je suis invincible ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ! ricana Diaz de plus belle.

\- Luthor t'a peut-être fait ce bras pour Supergirl et son cousin, mais pas contre moi, répliqua durement l'archer. Ce n'est pas ce bras qui m'empêchera de te faire du mal.

\- Oh, oh, je suis mort de peur, poursuivit le criminel avec son rictus.

Oliver tira une flèche, que Diaz parvint à repousser avec son bras métallique qui créa une onde la déviant.

Et le criminel usa de son autre bras pour frapper l'archer. Tous deux s'affrontèrent au corps à corps. Diaz frappa Oliver au visage et dans le torse, puis se servit de son bras en métal pour l'allonger comme un serpent. Il attrapa l'archer, le balançant dans les airs. Oliver parvint à attraper une flèche et la planta dans le métal du bras. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Queen, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! Tout comme tu ne pourras pas empêcher Léviathan de tuer tes enfants ! Ta fille et ton fils sont condamnés sur cette Terre !

\- Pas tant que je serais là ! rugit Oliver en se débattant.

Diaz balança son bras métallique, projetant Oliver au sol. Et il se rua sur lui, pour le frapper au visage avec son autre poing.

Il fit apparaître une lame de son bras métallique et trancha Oliver à l'abdomen. L'archer hurla de douleur et s'écroula au sol.

Réjoui, il se détourna et partit vers une énorme valise. Il défit les fermoirs et en ouvrit l'attaché-case.

Gémissant de douleur et avec une main sur son abdomen saignant, Oliver se releva péniblement, tandis que Diaz se retourna vers lui avec son rictus habituel.

\- Tu as perdu, comme toujours ! Pour un homme qui a tant de noirceur en lui, quel peut bien être son paradis ? Quel est la définition même du monde parfait quand on a tellement d'obscurité dans son âme ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Oliver en gémissant.

\- Tu vas très vite le découvrir, répondit le criminel avec un sourire sinistre.

Et il s'écarta. L'archer pouvait voir l'intérieur de la valise. Il y avait une plante énorme avec des tentacules comme Oliver n'en avait encore jamais vu. Soudain, la plante prit vie et bondit en l'air de la valise. L'archer tenta de l'esquiver, mais son état faible l'empêcha de bouger. La plante bondit droit sur Oliver et l'emprisonna avec ses tentacules comme une pieuvre. L'archer eut beau lutter, la plante s'agrippa complètement à son corps. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il aperçut Diaz lui balancer son rictus horrible.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, Green Arrow…

* * *

Enfin, les agents du DEO avaient repris le contrôle de l'agence. Supergirl, Dreamer et Brainy ramenaient les aliens dans leurs cellules.

\- Alex, il nous manque un Martien Blanc, annonça Kara, par oreillette.

\- Il a dû profiter de la panique pour s'évader, répondit sa sœur depuis le poste de contrôle.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il a rejoins Diaz. Il a dit qu'il avait une connexion psychique avec lui et qu'il lui a transmis des infos sur Oliver.

\- Je vais prévenir J'onn, ajouta Alex.

Une fois les aliens de retour dans leurs cellules, Dreamer se tourna vers son amie kryptonienne.

\- Tous sont revenus, c'étaient les derniers qui manquaient, dit-elle.

\- Il ne manque plus que Diaz et le Martien Blanc, répliqua Kara.

\- Ricardo Diaz est un être humain, donc, non alien, dit Brainy. Que ferons-nous de lui, une fois attrapé ?

\- Diaz a investi le DEO et il a ciblé mes amis de Terre – 1, rétorqua Supergirl. Je suis sûre qu'Alex ne verra pas d'inconvénients à le garder enfermé ici.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on arrive à le neutraliser, intervint Dreamer. Kara, ce type a un bras en métal qui a Dieu sait combien d'armes, pas que de la kryptonite. Non seulement, il est fou de vengeance, mais avec son bras, je ne vois pas comment l'arrêter.

\- On trouvera un moyen, je voudrais aller voir comment vont William et Mia.

* * *

Mia reposait dans un lit, avec William à son chevet. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était en pleine confusion, et avait du mal à retrouver ses repères. La kryptonienne était là, ainsi que Connor et John Diggle. Tous étaient soulagés de voir que Mia allait bien.

Supergirl s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Mia, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, je survivrai, répondit l'archère du futur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle aperçut Connor, avec la main couverte de bandages s'approcher d'elle.

\- Diaz t'a projeté un gaz hallucinogène qui t'a fait délirer.

Mia parut choquée.

\- Alors tout ce que j'ai vu… ce n'était pas réel ?

Supergirl acquiesça avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Ce n'était pas réel. C'était ce gaz qui t'a fait halluciné.

Ce fut alors que Mia vit enfin William à son chevet. Un immense soulagement parcourut tout son corps. Aussitôt, elle se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- William… Dieu merci, tu n'es pas mort… Je croyais que tu l'étais… Je croyais que JJ t'avait… (Puis, elle réalisa avec choc.) Et Alex ?

L'aînée Danvers vint vers eux, avec le sourire.

\- Je suis là.

Mia poussa de nouveau un soupir de soulagement.

\- Donc, il n'y a jamais eu de JJ !

\- Non, juste que t'as failli tuer notre père, dit William.

L'archère était abasourdie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et moi aussi, par la même occasion, ajouta-t-il. J'ai failli recevoir une de tes flèches. Heureusement, que Supergirl était là. Elle m'a protégée et elle t'a empêcher de faire du mal à notre père.

Mia n'arriva plus à trouver ses mots, tellement qu'elle était choquée d'avoir failli tuer ses proches.

\- Je croyais me battre contre JJ et ses hommes de Deathstroke…

Puis, à la surprise de tous, elle enlaça la kryptonienne en larmes.

\- Merci Supergirl. De m'avoir empêcher de tuer William et mon père. Si je les avais tué, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Mon Dieu ! Merci Supergirl !

Touchée, Kara lui caressa le dos.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien, Mia, ce n'était pas de ta faute, lui assura-t-elle.

Puis, elle s'écarta de la Fille d'Acier et regarda tout le monde.

\- Je ne vois pas mon père. Où est-il ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait chercher Diaz pour le neutraliser, répondit Supergirl.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure, lui fit remarquer Alex. Il aurait déjà du donner signe de vie.

La kryptonienne appela alors son ami archer par oreillette :

\- Oliver, tu me reçois ? C'est Supergirl. As-tu retrouvé Diaz ? Oliver ? Oliver, tu m'entends ?

\- Les communications fonctionnent à nouveau, s'empressa de répondre Alex. Normalement, il devrait être capable de t'entendre.

\- Si Oliver ne répond pas, ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème, ajouta Dig, affolé.

\- Vous croyez que Diaz aurait pu lui faire quelque chose ? demanda William, alarmé.

\- Il faut le retrouver et vite, s'exclama Mia anxieuse.

\- Et c'est ce qu'on va faire, lui répondit Kara.

Ce fut alors que Brainy les rejoignit dans la chambre avec une tablette à la main.

\- Madame la directrice ! J'ai analysé toute la structure de notre bâtiment. Notre intrus de Léviathan est enfermé, mais Diaz a disparu. Il semblerait qu'il ait quitter l'agence.

\- Si Diaz n'est plus au DEO, alors où est mon père ? demanda Mia, inquiète. Il devrait être là.

\- Justement, j'ai localisé Oliver Queen à quelques étages en-dessous d'ici, et il n'a pas bougé de sa position depuis un moment, ajouta le Coluan.

Mia regarda William et Supergirl avec inquiétude, redoutant le pire pour son père.

* * *

La kryptonienne arriva alors dans une pièce sombre du bâtiment, avec William, Mia, Connor et Dig sur les talons.

Avec horreur, ils aperçurent Oliver allongé au sol, avec une énorme plante incrusté sur son torse. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Papa ! s'exclama William, angoissé.

\- Mon Dieu, Papa ! C'est pas vrai ! hurla Mia, horrifiée.

\- Oliver ! s'écria Dig en regardant son ami inconscient.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'exclama Connor en apercevant la grosse plante.

Horrifiée, Kara reconnut la plante qui était accrochée à l'archer comme une bouée. Elle vint se poser près d'Oliver pour vérifier son pouls. Elle parut soulagée de constater que son ami respirait encore. Mia s'approcha de la plante, mais Supergirl la stoppa immédiatement.

\- Non, surtout n'y touchez pas à cette plante ! hurla-t-elle aux autres. Je sais ce qui arrive à Oliver !

Elle contacta immédiatement sa sœur :

\- Alex ! On a un problème ! Oliver a été attaqué par la Black Mercy, et il est inconscient. La plante s'est accrochée à lui !

\- O.K. j'arrive tout de suite avec une équipe, lui répondit sa sœur.

\- C'est quoi ça, la Black Mercy ? s'écria Mia horrifiée et choquée.

\- Je sais ce qui arrive à ton père et c'est pas bon du tout, répondit Supergirl, affolée.

* * *

Lorsque Oliver ouvrit ses yeux, il ne reconnaissait pas son environnement. De toute évidence, il se trouvait dans une chambre tout à fait ordinaire. À sa grande surprise, il ne portait plus sa tenue d'archer, mais des vêtements simples.

Tout en marchant autour de lui, il reconnut alors le chalet dans lequel il avait laissé sa femme et sa fille derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'étonna-t-il, confus.

Puis l'être cosmique Mar Novu apparut de nulle part, juste devant lui. Choqué, Oliver s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- _**Oliver Queen, vous avez réussi !**_ déclara Novu d'un ton neutre.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

\- _**Le Multivers est sauvé. La Crise a été évitée. Vous avez sauvé tout l'univers, et échappé à votre mort qui était censé être inévitable. Vous avez su triompher le destin. Toutes les Terres sont sauvées. À présent, vous êtes libre de vivre heureux avec votre famille. Toutes mes félicitations.**_

Et il disparut aussitôt, sous le regard confus d'Oliver.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas…

\- Oliver ? fit une voix familière.

L'archer se retourna… et fut choqué de découvrir Felicity Smoak, qui était aussi émue que lui. La jeune femme vint dans les bras de son mari en répétant son nom. D'abord confus et choqué, Oliver se mit à prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Felicity…

Puis, elle regarda son époux avec un regard de joie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es revenu, et tu as sauvé l'univers. Tu peux être avec ta famille. Avec moi et notre fille. Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en perds mes mots.

Oliver hocha la tête.

\- Je suis donc revenu chez nous.

\- Oui, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, mon amour. Viens… viens avec moi.

Et elle l'entraîna dans une autre chambre. Oliver aperçut un berceau qui lui était familier. Toute heureuse, Felicity s'approcha du lit de bébé, et en sortit un petit être dans ses bras. Oliver était ému de retrouver sa fille à l'âge de bébé.

\- Mia…

\- Papa est revenu, ma chérie. Regarde qui est là ! Regarde ! dit-elle au bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Oliver regarda alors le bébé qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il eut les larmes aux yeux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

\- Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras ? lui demanda gentiment sa femme.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en hochant la tête et en pleurant.

Et il prit la petite Mia dans ses bras. Il était émerveillé d'être de retour avec sa famille. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… vous m'avez tellement manqué, ta maman et toi…

\- Tu es là, maintenant, Oliver, lui répondit Felicity. Et on a enfin l'opportunité d'élever notre fille. Tu n'as plus à être Green Arrow. Le monde est sauvé, il n'y a plus de danger. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Une merveilleuse nouvelle ! C'est bien trop beau pour être vrai !

Et il regarda son bébé, avec un sourire de joie et les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_**Amelia-Queen-Black :**_** Oui, pour le câlin à Alex, je voulais commencer le chapitre avec un peu de légèreté et de l'humour. Content que tu ais adoré. Et Mia a bien failli tuer son père, heureusement, ça s'est arrangé pour elle.**

_**Jetblack1979 **_**_:_ Oui Mia s'en prend à son père, croyant combattre JJ.**

_**Lulzimevelioska:**_** Content que ça te plaise.**

_**Karivarry Family****:**_** Salut à toi, bien content que ma fic te plaise. Et oui, moi aussi, j'aurais voulu un crossover entre Supergirl et Arrow avant Crisis On Infinite Earths. Ta review me fait bien plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir été long, mais je tenais à réussir mon chapitre et ne surtout pas le bâcler. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 12 :**

Oliver Queen était allongé inconscient sur un brancard, poussé par Alex et Supergirl. Mia, William, Connor et Dig les suivaient en courant. Alex fit emmener Oliver au pôle médical. Il était inanimé avec la Black Mercy, cramponnée sur sa poitrine. Les enfants du futur étaient inquiets, tout comme Dig.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- On l'a retrouvé inconscient avec la Black Mercy incrustée dans sa poitrine avec une pression de 50 kilos par centimètre carré, annonça Alex en stoppant le brancard à l'infirmerie.

Brainy les rejoignit, et vit la grosse plante.

\- La Black Mercy.

\- Est-ce que son activité cérébral est intact ? demanda Supergirl, angoissée.

Elle se rappela avoir été en contact avec la plante, des années plus tôt. Et elle craignait qu'Oliver, étant un être humain, soit plus faible à lutter avec la Black Mercy.

\- Oui, ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes, son corps réagit normalement, la rassura sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Oliver ? insista de nouveau Dig.

\- Supergirl, c'est quoi la Black Mercy ? C'est quoi ce machin sur mon père ? s'exclama Mia, folle d'inquiétude.

La kryptonienne se tourna vers ses amis, prit une inspiration avant de répondre :

\- La Black Mercy est une plante extra-terrestre télépathe. Quand elle s'accroche à quelqu'un, elle le fait plonger dans le coma et l'emprisonne dans un monde d'hallucination, le monde parfait auquel la personne rêve. Oliver vit le monde parfait comme il le souhaite au plus profond de lui.

\- Donc, mon père est piégé dans un rêve où il vit son monde parfait ? Une sorte de paradis ? s'étonna William, choqué.

\- Exactement, répondit Supergirl en hochant la tête.

\- Et moi qui trouvais que le monde de Barry était dingue… commenta Dig, abasourdi.

\- Comment on peut le réveiller ? interrogea Mia, inquiète par ces révélations.

\- On ne peut pas le réveiller, objecta Kara. Oliver doit rejeter ce rêve de lui-même. Et vite, parce que plus le temps passe, et plus le rêve devient réel pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retirer cette chose de lui, tout simplement ? proposa Connor.

\- Surtout pas ! Ça le tuerait ! ajouta Alex.

\- Donc, cette chose a emprisonné Oliver dans un rêve, et elle lui fait croire que c'est la réalité ? intervint Dig, choqué.

\- Si mon père n'a pas conscience qu'il rêve, si il croit que c'est réel, comment peut-il le rejeter ? demanda Mia, inquiète.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Brainy intervint :

\- Nous pouvons diffuser la conscience de l'un de nous dans l'esprit d'Oliver Queen est arriver à le convaincre que son monde fictif n'est pas réel !

\- Sérieux, vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? s'exclama William choqué.

\- Je viens du 31e siècle. Je possède toujours la technologie qu'il faut.

\- Brainy, t'as été capable de pénétrer dans mon esprit après que Reign m'ait envoyé dans le coma. Tu saurais m'envoyer dans l'esprit d'Oliver ? suggéra Supergirl.

Tout le monde la regarda, interloqué.

\- Tu veux aller dans l'esprit de mon père ? s'exclama Mia, abasourdie.

\- Carrément entrer dans sa tête ? ajouta William, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Pas entrer dans sa tête de façon littéral, précisa Brainy. Je parle de projeter une conscience dans le subconscient d'Oliver Queen et le trouver dans le monde illusoire dont la Black Mercy le fait vivre.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus dur, s'empressa d'ajouter Alex.

\- Ah bon ? C'est quoi le plus dur ? interrogea Dig, choqué.

\- Ce qu'Alex veut dire, répondit Kara. Ce n'est pas entrer dans sa tête qui est le plus dur. C'est parvenir à convaincre Oliver que ce qu'il vit n'est par réel. La Black Mercy lui fait vivre un monde où tout ce qu'il souhaite au plus profond de lui-même est réel. Il est dans un monde où il est vraiment heureux. Et on va devoir l'arracher de ce monde merveilleux pour qu'il se débarrasse de cette plante.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Mia.

\- Parce qu'il y a des années, j'ai été moi aussi victime de la Black Mercy, expliqua Supergirl en baissant la tête. Elle m'a fait vivre un moment de bonheur où j'étais comblée. Je ne voulais plus repartir. J'étais convaincue que cette illusion était réelle. Il m'a fallu une énorme volonté pour m'en défaire, et pourtant, je suis kryptonienne. Pour Oliver qui est humain, ça ne va sans doute pas être facile de le convaincre de renoncer à son monde parfait. On parle de l'expulser du paradis, et ça peut être extrêmement traumatisant. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de m'en remettre, alors j'ose à peine imaginer pour lui.

\- Oliver n'a peut-être pas tes pouvoirs, Kara, mais il est fort, rétorqua Dig, catégorique. Pendant des années, il n'a jamais cessé de se surpasser à toutes les épreuves qu'il a subis. Je suis sûr que même dans son monde parfait qu'il souhaite, il est capable de résister.

\- J'espère que t'as raison, acquiesça Mia, nerveuse.

\- Moi aussi, répondit William.

Alex vint vers sa sœur.

\- Kara, tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

La kryptonienne hocha la tête.

\- Autant que ce soit un visage familier qui le raisonne. Je pense que je peux être capable de le faire.

Alex acquiesça, et se tourna vers le Coluan.

\- Brainy, prépare ce qu'il faut pour le transfert d'esprit.

* * *

Oliver Queen regarda autour de lui, incrédule de son environnement. Il était revenu exactement au même chalet où il avait quitté Felicity et sa fille. C'était incroyable ! Il n'y avait plus de Crise. Plus de menaces ? Tout était… parfait ? Il était revenu auprès de sa femme et de son bébé. Il n'avait plus à sauver le monde. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être Green Arrow. C'était… trop parfait ?

Felicity venait de remettre Mia au berceau, avant de rejoindre son mari.

\- Le brunch va être bientôt prêt.

Oliver se tourna vers elle, confus.

\- Le brunch ?

\- Ben oui, pour fêter ton retour. On a invité tout le monde. Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas Ivy Town… mais on peut toujours inviter nos amis dans le jardin, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de dangers. Et en plus, William sera avec nous.

\- William ? s'exclama Oliver, choqué.

\- Oui, ses grands-parents l'ont autorisé à nous rejoindre. Quand je lui ai parlé de Mia, il a demandé à venir tout de suite. Il était extatique à l'idée de la rencontrer. Il a une petite sœur maintenant. Enfin, une demi petite sœur…

\- C'est formidable, s'exclama l'archer complètement aux anges.

Puis, une voiture se gara devant le chalet.

\- Ah, ça doit être John. Toujours en avance, déclara Felicity.

Oliver sortit à l'extérieur pour saluer son ami John Diggle, qui avait un sourire rayonnant.

\- Mon frère, tu es revenu d'après ce que Felicity m'a dit ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, on dirait. Je suis content de te voir, John, répondit Oliver.

\- Attends un peu, avant de dire ça. Je me suis permis d'amener d'autres personnes avec moi.

Oliver leva la tête, et aperçut un jeune homme sortir de la voiture. Il fut choqué de découvrir son jeune fils William. Ce dernier courut se jeter dans les bras de son père.

\- Salut Papa, je suis tellement content de te revoir, s'écria-t-il.

Oliver étreignit son fils, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut mon grand, je suis content de te voir aussi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que je suis un peu trop vieux pour que tu m'appelles « mon grand » ? rétorqua le jeune William.

\- D'accord, je te promets d'essayer, répondit son père en riant.

Puis, William parut excité.

\- Et où est ma petite sœur ?

\- À l'intérieur avec Felicity, elle t'attend, répondit Oliver, souriant.

Aussitôt, William partit comme une flèche au chalet.

\- Waouh, tu cours vite ! Tu veux devenir Flash ou quoi ? s'écria Oliver avec un rire.

Tandis qu'une autre personne sortit de la voiture de Dig. L'archer parut abasourdi en découvrant Tommy Merlyn. Son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance. Qu'il avait vu mourir. Son ami Tommy était donc toujours en vie ?

\- Mon pote sauve le monde et il me regarde comme si j'avais disparu ! s'écria ce dernier en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Tommy ? s'exclama Oliver, choqué.

\- Oliver Queen, celui qui a sauvé le monde et qui m'a ramené en ce monde ! T'es vraiment le meilleur ami qui puisse exister !

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent. Après un choc, Oliver eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que je te fais pleurer ! s'exclama Tommy en riant.

\- Désolé, c'est juste… que je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, Tommy. Tu m'as manqué !

\- Et ben… maintenant je suis là, et je promets qu'on ne se quittera plus jamais ! Sauf quand t'es avec ta femme ! Tu sais… je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avoir une vie de famille après toutes les bêtises qu'on faisait quand on était gamin ! Si on m'avait dit que tu deviendrais papa, j'aurais éclaté de rire !

Oliver rit un peu, avant de rétorquer.

\- Des choses ont changés durant tout ce temps.

\- Dans ce cas, maintenant que t'as sauvé le monde et que tu n'as plus besoin de jouer à Robin des Bois, on va pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu, répondit Tommy en lui tapant gentiment à l'épaule.

\- Je suis d'accord ! approuva l'archer en hochant la tête.

\- Tu me fais présenter à ta fille ? Ton gamin William n'a pas arrêté de parler d'elle pendant tout le trajet. J'avais vraiment hâte de la rencontrer.

Dire qu'Oliver était heureux était un euphémisme. Son fils était avec lui, même son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas énormément changé.

\- Viens, suis-moi, je vais te la présenter.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le chalet pour voir Felicity et William près du berceau. Émerveillé, le jeune homme prit le bébé dans ses bras.

Même Tommy était troublé.

\- J'ai une petite sœur et elle est vraiment très belle, s'exclama le jeune homme.

\- Félicitations mon pote ! Ta fille est vraiment superbe ! s'exclama Tommy en tapant dans l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui, elle l'est, répondit Oliver les yeux fixés sur son enfant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es papa, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Moi, je me vois mal à avoir une vie de famille ! Je ne peux pas te promettre que je vais être un oncle sympa ! se lamenta l'ami de l'archer.

\- Je te surveillerai, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! répliqua Oliver. Et interdiction de la faire conduire avant qu'elle n'ait son permis. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Tommy échappa un rire en repensant à une mésaventure de jeunesse entre lui et Oliver.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça !

\- Je suis sérieux, Tommy ! T'as pas intérêt !

Puis Dig vint vers les deux hommes.

\- Alors Oliver, ça fait quoi d'avoir sauvé l'univers et pouvoir être avec ta famille ?

Oliver regarda ses enfants en face de lui, pour tourna la tête vers sa femme en silence.

\- C'est une sensation indescriptible. Je suis heureux. Je suis revenu et je suis avec ma famille !

* * *

Au DEO, Brainy venait d'installer une couronne blanche sur le front d'Oliver, et en donna une à Kara.

\- La couronne se connecte à mon intelligence artificielle. Une fois que j'aurais induis la transmission, l'esprit de Kara sera immédiatement transporté dans la partie de l'esprit d'Oliver où la Black Mercy le retient prisonnier.

\- On envoie donc Supergirl dans la tête d'Oliver, marmonna Dig, dépassé.

\- Mais ça va marcher ? demanda Mia, inquiète. On fait entrer Supergirl dans la tête de mon père et elle le convainc qu'il vit dans une illusion ?

\- Encore faut-il que Kara arrive à raisonner ton père, l'obliger à abandonner son monde fictif, reprit Alex.

\- Je vais y arriver ! insista Kara.

\- Aimeriez-vous connaître les chances de réussite de Supergirl à convaincre Oliver Queen que son monde fictif n'existe pas ? reprit Brainy.

\- _**Non !**_ répondirent plusieurs personnes en même temps dans la pièce.

\- Finissons-en ! déclara Supergirl en s'allongeant sur un autre brancard à côté de celui d'Oliver.

Brainy fit claquer ses doigts, inclina la tête, et aussitôt Supergirl s'endormit instantanément sur le brancard.

* * *

Supergirl se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait que arbres et forêts. Essayant de surmonter à quel point elle était désorientée, elle marcha à travers le petit chemin, qui l'amènerait à Oliver. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Sur le perron devant le chalet, Oliver réfléchissait dans sa tête. Il avait tout ce qu'il désirait, et il en était heureux. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi.

Tommy le rejoignit.

\- Hé, mon pote, tu sais que la fête c'est de l'autre côté ! lui lança-t-il.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit Oliver.

Tommy eut un regard moqueur.

\- Oh, quand tu réfléchis, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui te tourmente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Oliver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Tommy. Je… Tout me semble si merveilleux. Tellement merveilleux. Et j'ai le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Un peu comme… quand on oublie ses clés de voiture ou son porte-feuille. Je sais que j'ai tout pour être heureux. J'ai ma femme, mes enfants, mes amis, mes frères… Tout me paraît vraiment clair. Et là, c'est comme si on m'enlevait un fardeau. Pas une seule fois depuis l'île, je n'ai ressenti un tel sentiment.

\- Mon pote, je vais te dire ce qui t'arrive. Tu as sauvé tout l'univers, tu as sauvé Star City… Le taux de criminalité a considérablement baissé en ville, ce qui est une superbe nouvelle. Ce sentiment que tu n'arrives pas à identifier, ça s'appelle du pur bonheur à cent pour cent. À quand remonte la dernière fois que t'as été vraiment heureux, Oliver ?

L'archer pouffa de rire avant de répondre :

\- Je dois admettre que je suis incapable de répondre à cette question.

\- Oliver, t'as sacrifié plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre pour sauver l'univers tout entier. Et aujourd'hui, tu as ton heure de gloire. Toute ta famille est là, avec tes potes. Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour être heureux. Désormais, tu n'as plus besoin de porter le costume de Robin des Bois pour sauver ta ville. Tout ça, c'est derrière toi, maintenant. Tu as tes enfants, William et Mia. Savoure ce grand moment de bonheur.

Oliver approuva en hochant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'as raison, je compte en profiter. Si tu savais que ça me fait plaisir que tu sois ici, Tommy. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Je n'ai plus l'intention de te quitter, mon pote ! lui répondit Tommy en entourant son bras autour de son ami. Et si on allait à ce brunch ? Je ne voudrais pas me faire incendier par la femme de Green Arrow.

Oliver pouffa de rire et quitta le perron avec son ami.

\- Ne la faisons pas attendre alors.

Felicity se trouvait à l'extérieur devant un barbecue à griller des tranches de steak, tandis que Dig et Tommy étaient assis près d'une table, chacun avec une bière. Un arc et un carquois de flèches se trouvaient contre un mur.

Oliver rejoignit sa femme.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Oliver, je sais que tu es capable de cuisiner tes fameuses omelettes, répliqua-t-elle d'une façon catégorique. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui cuisines et toi, tu n'as rien à faire. C'est toi qui a sauvé le monde et tu mérites ton repos. Tu sais que je peux me débrouiller autrement que devant un clavier d'ordinateur.

\- Très bien, je te laisse te débrouiller, répliqua l'archer en souriant.

Il rejoignit John.

\- Lyla s'excuse de ne pas venir, Oliver. Les missions d'ARGUS ne s'arrêtent jamais, même quand l'univers est sauvé, expliqua Dig.

\- Tout va bien, John, on aura d'autres repas, lui assura Oliver.

\- Renée t'envoie ses salutations, expliqua John avec le sourire. Mais je crois que le fait qu'il va devenir maire de Star City lui fait prendre la grosse tête.

Oliver éclata de rire.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

Ce fut alors qu'arriva Supergirl. Elle atteignit enfin le chalet et vit immédiatement Oliver sourire aux anges, avec Dig, Felicity, un jeune garçon et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ne s'attardant pas sur les détails, la kryptonienne rejoignit l'archer.

\- Oliver !

Il leva la tête, aperçut son amie et parut interloqué, tout en conservant son sourire. Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

\- Kara, quelle surprise ! T'es venu sur ma Terre pour te joindre à nous ?

\- Oliver, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement ! On n'est pas sur ta Terre, on est dans la mienne. À l'heure où je te parle, tu es inconscient au sein du DEO. Tu as été attaqué par une plante télépathe qui s'appelle la Black Mercy. Tu es sous son contrôle. Rien de ce qui t'entoure n'est réel. Ni ces gens, ni cet endroit.

Oliver parut confus et regarda alors Supergirl, comme si elle délirait.

\- Black Mercy ? C'est quoi, ça encore ? Je n'ai plus besoin d'être Green Arrow. Je suis chez moi, sur ma Terre avec ma famille.

La kryptonienne lança un regard suppliant à son ami, très inquiète.

\- Ces gens ne sont pas ta famille. Ils ne sont pas réels. Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion de la Black Mercy. Elle te garde prisonnier dans ce monde de rêve. Tes enfants ont besoin de toi.

Mais Oliver resta serein. Il ne souriait plus.

\- Kara, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais va-t-en d'ici. Mes enfants sont ici, et je suis heureux d'être avec eux.

\- Non, Oliver, c'est la Black Mercy qui te donne ce sentiment de bonheur, qui te fait croire que tu es heureux. Ces gens ne sont pas réels. Toi et moi sommes les seules vraies choses dans ce monde, et tout le reste n'est qu'une illusion.

William sembla paniqué et vint prendre la main de son père, comme si il voulait le retenir.

\- Papa, ce qu'elle te dit n'a pas de sens. On existe, on est réel. Tu ne vas pas la croire ?

Puis, vint Felicity qui se joignit à Oliver et lança un regard affolé à la kryptonienne.

\- Oliver ! On dirait que Kara est devenue folle ! Une nouvelle forme de kryptonite a dû lui faire perdre la tête ! Elle croit qu'on est sur sa Terre, ce qui est complètement absurde…

\- Oliver… s'exclama Supergirl.

Mais Felicity poursuivit, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue :

\- On vit sur deux Terres différentes, et là, on devrait croire que nos mondes ont fusionnés pour ne faire qu'une ? C'est complètement insensé, et tu le sais très bien, Oliver. Kara divague, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle te dit !

\- Oliver, reprit Kara qui était désemparée maintenant. Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est pas Felicity ! Ce n'est pas elle ! C'est la Black Mercy qui veut se débarrasser de moi pour que tu restes sous son emprise ! N'écoute aucune de ces personnes ! Ils ne sont pas réels !

L'archer resta calme, puis fit signe à William de le lâcher. Il se leva et adressa un regard serein à Kara.

\- Tout va bien ! déclara-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers son arc et ses flèches. Et avant que Supergirl ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle reçut une flèche au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle hurla de douleur en constatant que c'était une flèche de kryptonite. Horrifiée, elle regarda Oliver la menacer avec son arc et ses flèches.

\- **La prochaine flèche ira droit dans le cœur, Kara. Sors de chez moi, et ne reviens plus jamais !**

Tentant de rejoindre Oliver, malgré la douleur qui traversa son corps, Kara gémit.

\- Oliver, ne fais pas ça ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance…

Puis vint Dig qui sortit une arme et la menaça à son tour.

\- Sors d'ici, Kara ! Oliver, t'as bien fait ! On sera heureux quand elle sera partie ! Il est temps que tu t'en ailles d'ici, Supergirl !

\- Oliver !

\- **VA-T-EN, KARA !**

* * *

Supergirl se réveilla soudainement, à la grande surprise de tous. Mia et Alex vinrent vers elle.

\- Alors ? demanda la jeune archère.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre, répliqua la kryptonienne en se remettant de ce qu'elle venait de subir.

\- Tu veux dire que mon père croit que son monde de rêve est réel ? s'écria Mia, affolée.

\- La Black Mercy l'a complètement mis sous son emprise. Elle lui fait croire qu'il vit le grand bonheur. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de me suivre, mais il a refusé de m'écouter. Il est vraiment convaincu que son monde parfait est réel.

\- Alors, on ne peut rien faire pour Oliver ? s'exclama Dig, désemparé.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de battre cette chose, s'écria William.

\- Je vais y retourner, et le forcer à me suivre, répliqua la kryptonienne.

\- Kara, si il a refusé de t'écouter, ça ne sera pas différent la deuxième fois, expliqua Alex.

\- Alex, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, s'écria Supergirl. Il faut qu'on le ramène.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, il ne voudra jamais te suivre, et on pourrait te perdre, insista sa sœur.

\- Mais il faut que j'essaye…

\- **Moi**, je vais le faire ! déclara Mia, déterminée, en retirant sa veste.

Tous la regardèrent avec choc, tandis que l'archère resta intransigeante.

\- Faites-moi entrer dans l'esprit de mon père. Je peux réussir à le convaincre.

\- Mia, c'est extrêmement risqué… intervint Supergirl.

\- Écoute, t'as essayée et mon père n'a pas voulu te suivre. Alex a raison, il ne voudra jamais t'écouter. Moi, je suis certaine que je peux le convaincre de me suivre. Je suis sa fille.

\- J'ai confiance en Mia, elle en est capable, affirma Connor.

\- Moi aussi, intervint William.

Alex voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Mia insista auprès de Supergirl :

\- Je sais ce que je fais, Supergirl. Je suis sûre que je peux le faire. Je peux le sauver de cette Black Mercy. Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais te faire confiance, et depuis, je t'ai toujours fais confiance. Grâce à toi, on a pu sauver mon frère et moi de l'empoisonnement. J'ai confiance en toi. Aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance ? Kara, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je suis sa fille, moi, il m'écoutera.

Impressionnée par la détermination de l'archère, Supergirl hocha la tête, en remarquant la première fois qu'elle l'appelait Kara, et lui donna la couronne.

\- Alex, on envoie Mia dans l'esprit. Brainy, t'es capable de le faire ?

Le Coluan acquiesça.

\- Absolument. Même si les chances qu'Oliver écoute sa fille sont…

\- Brainy, ça ne nous intéresse pas, rétorqua la kryptonienne. (Elle s'adressa à Mia.) Avant que tu ailles, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Ton père est entouré de ses proches. Si tu veux l'atteindre, il faut que tu arrives à le raisonner en dehors de ces gens. Arrange-toi pour être seule avec lui. La Black Mercy va se servir des proches de ton père pour l'obliger à ne pas t'écouter et à te traiter comme une intruse.

Mia s'allongea sur le brancard en prenant conscience des conseils de son amie.

\- Compris.

\- T'es prête, Mia ? demanda Alex.

L'archère posa la couronne sur son front et mit ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Allons-y ! lança-t-elle.

Brainy fit claquer ses doigts, inclina la tête, et aussitôt Mia s'endormit instantanément sur la civière.

* * *

La jeune archère se réveilla et contempla son environnement. Elle déglutit en découvrant que ce lieu lui était bien familier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois… murmura-t-elle, choquée.

Elle prit le chemin, et découvrit à sa grande stupeur, son ancienne maison. Le chalet où elle avait grandie. Où elle avait passée toute son enfance. Mia était bien choquée. Depuis toujours, elle rêvait de rencontrer son père, et quand elle pénètre dans son esprit, ce fut pour redécouvrir sa maison où elle avait vécue avec sa mère.

\- Je suis revenue à la maison, c'est du délire ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute.

Prudemment, elle se rapprocha de la maison, et vint vers la cour. En y voyant des gens, Mia se cacha aussitôt derrière un arbre, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qu'elle voyait. Et la scène sous ses yeux, lui déchirait le cœur. Elle y voyait sa mère préparer à manger devant un barbecue. Sa mère beaucoup plus jeune que dans son souvenir. Elle aperçut John Diggle discuter avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et enfin, elle vit son père rire et sourire aux anges, en compagnie d'un jeune homme que Mia reconnut, comme étant William, âgé de treize ans. Sa propre famille passait un bon moment, à manger avec un barbecue dans la même cour où Mia avait appris à se battre avec Nyssa Al Ghul. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir une famille manger et rire dans cette même cour où Nyssa lui avait tout appris à comment survivre.

Oliver apprenait à William comment tirer à l'arc. Troublée, Mia ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par ce qu'elle voyait. Son père vivait paisiblement avec sa famille, sans le fardeau de devoir sauver le monde. En voyant son père interagir avec William, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si elle avait grandie avec William à ses côtés. Serait-elle devenue un archer ?

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père n'avait pas voulu écouter Supergirl. Cette illusion était l'exact souhait de la jeune fille. Mia rêvait d'une vie comme celle-là. Une vie de famille avec William, sa mère et son père, loin de la corruption de Star City.

Puis, se rappelant pourquoi elle était là, elle se concentra à chercher un stratagème pour éloigner son père des personnes autour. Si elle débarquait en plein milieu devant les gens, son père refuserait de l'écouter, et elle serait immédiatement chassée par les autres, considérée comme une intrusion. Il lui fallait un plan.

Oliver donnait des conseils à William pour savoir tirer, puis le jeune homme tira une flèche et toucha la cible, en plein dans le mille. L'archer félicita son fils, tandis que Felicity les appela :

\- O.K. Team Arrow, fin de l'entraînement, à table !

\- On arrive, lui répliqua Oliver. On meurt de faim.

Puis, des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Felicity partit vers le chalet, mais Oliver prit le chemin et la devança.

\- Laisse, j'y viens, je vais voir ce qu'elle a, lui dit-il.

\- Elle doit avoir ses dents, c'est à cet âge qu'elle se les fait, expliqua Felicity.

Oliver rentra dans la maison.

Mia y voyait une opportunité. Son père s'était éloigné des autres. Elle pouvait avoir une conversation avec lui sans être dérangé par les gens. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle contourna le chalet et rentra par une porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique à la vue de l'intérieur de la maison. Elle était partie de la maison depuis si longtemps, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru y retourner un jour. Tout était exactement tel qu'elle se le rappelait. Puis, elle se décida à voir son père.

Oliver était dans la chambre de son bébé. Il alla vers son berceau et prit le nourrisson dans ses bras, en lui parlant gentiment.

\- Ben alors, ma puce ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Un problème de dents ? Viens voir Papa !

Il fit les cent pas en berçant sa fille dans ses bras, qui cessa ses pleurs. Puis il la reposa dans son berceau. Subitement, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Aussitôt, il prit un couteau de cuisine et vint le planter derrière lui… juste à un centimètre du visage de Mia qui resta figée de surprise.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? interrogea Oliver d'une voix pleine de menace.

Choquée, Mia s'empressa de répondre.

\- Papa, c'est moi, Mia. Ta fille. Pose ce couteau, s'il te plaît. Je suis Mia Smoak, ta fille !

Mais Oliver garda la lame de l'ustensile droit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est impossible ! Ma fille est juste là. Elle n'a que quelques mois ! Tu ne peux pas être elle !

\- Je suis Mia, je viens du futur ! s'exclama la jeune archère désemparée. Je viens de 2040, souviens-toi. J'ai débarqué dans ton bunker à Star City. J'ai débarqué avec William et Connor. Souviens-toi… Je suis Mia ! Et il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce que Supergirl t'a dit est vrai. Tu as été attaqué par une plante alien qui te fait voir cette illusion, qui te fait croire que tu es heureux. C'est Diaz ! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ! Ricardo Diaz !

\- Impossible, insista Oliver toujours menaçant Mia avec le couteau. Diaz est mort ! Je le sais ! Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens ! Ricardo Diaz est mort !

\- Celui de la Terre – 1 est mort, mais pas celui de la Terre de Supergirl. Il est toujours dans la nature. Et il est déterminé à nous tuer, Supergirl, William et moi. On n'est pas sur notre Terre. Cette chose te fait croire que tu es heureux, que tu es avec ta famille. Mais c'est faux ! Je suis réelle et il faut que tu me croies…

\- Comment tu…

Puis les pleurs du bébé reprirent, interrompant leur conversation. Toujours avec le couteau levé vers la jeune fille, Oliver rejoignit le berceau et câlina le nourrisson. Mia regarda son père interagir avec le bébé, et ses yeux furent envahis de larmes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émue par ce qu'elle voyait. La Black Mercy lui montrait exactement ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle. Et elle comptait se servir de ça pour raisonner son père.

\- Moi aussi, je voudrais que ce soit réel, murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

Oliver se détourna du berceau et se tourna vers Mia, toujours la menaçant avec le couteau.

\- Je rêve de cette vie depuis si longtemps. Une vie où tu fais partie de ma vie. Où tu es là avec moi. Et Maman et William. Je nous ai souvent imaginé une vie de famille ensemble. Heureux et pas de Green Arrow, pas de justiciers, pas de ville ou de monde à sauver. Juste nous quatre. Mais tu es parti. Tu nous as laissé Maman et moi. J'ai grandie sans vraiment te connaître. **Ça**, c'est réel. C'est la réalité dans laquelle j'ai grandie. Une vie où j'ai dû apprendre à me battre, à me débrouiller par moi-même ! Quand je voyais la ville horrible qu'était Star City, j'étais convaincue que c'était à cause de toi et des justiciers. Je pensais que les justiciers étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire qui pouvait exister. Et je t'ai détesté. Maman et toi, je vous en ai tellement voulus. J'avais de la haine envers vous deux. Mais récemment, j'ai réalisée que j'avais tort. Et je sais pourquoi tu es parti de la maison. Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Kara. Tu t'es sacrifié pour elle et pour Flash. Et je comprends aujourd'hui pourquoi. Tu es Green Arrow, tu es un héros. Et mon père.

Au fur et à mesure que Mia parlait, le regard menaçant d'Oliver diminuer. Il baissa tout doucement sa main tenant le couteau. L'archère poursuivit, les larmes aux yeux :

\- On a besoin de Green Arrow. De ce héros. Parce que sur la Terre de Supergirl, il y a une secte qui veut nous tuer. Et ensuite, une Crise qui va détruire tout l'Univers. Si tu restes ici, on est tous morts. Moi, William, John, Connor, Maman, Flash, même Supergirl et Alex… on va tous mourir si tu restes ici. Et tous tes efforts, tous les sacrifices que tu as fais pour Star City n'auront servis à rien. Je t'en supplie. Tout ce qui nous entoure est une illusion. Ce bébé qui est moi n'est pas réel. Pas plus que Maman, William et les autres personnes qui sont dehors. **Moi, je suis réelle**. Et je veux que tu restes avec moi. Parce que je t'aime, Papa. Je t'aime. J'ai passée ma vie entière sans toi. Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre, maintenant. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Cette vie n'est pas réelle. Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, Papa. Reste avec moi, fais-moi confiance ! **Parce que je suis réelle ! Je suis réelle ! Et je t'aime… tellement !**

Et elle s'effondrât en larmes. Oliver parut bouleversé à son tour. Il lâcha le couteau qui rebondit au sol, regardant autour de lui, réalisant de l'illusion qui l'entourait et vint étreindre sa fille avec amour. Lui aussi, eut les larmes aux yeux. Il serra fortement sa fille contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mia, murmura-t-il, à travers ses sanglots. Et je suis… vraiment désolé.

Des pas se firent entendre. Oliver et Mia se relevèrent pour voir Felicity, Dig, Tommy et William arriver dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi t'es si long, chéri, le repas est prêt… dit Felicity avant de s'interrompre en voyant Mia.

\- Qui est cette fille, Papa ? s'exclama William.

Oliver regarda ses «proches» avec émotion. Puis il eut un regard noir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réels. Aucun de vous n'est réel !

\- Oliver, quoi que cette fille t'ait raconté, elle te manipule ! s'écria Tommy. Ici, tu as tout ce que tu rêves. Tu peux être heureux avec ta famille.

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille… ma place n'est pas ici… déclara Oliver d'une voix forte.

\- Oliver, pourquoi c'est toujours à toi de sauver tout le monde ? intervint Dig. Tu en as assez fait comme ça ! Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ici.

\- **NON ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS RÉELS !**

\- Oliver… murmura Felicity, bouleversée.

\- Papa… reprit William.

Mia se cramponna fortement à son père, comme si elle voulait le coller à elle.

\- Papa, reste avec moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

Subitement, dans le pôle médical du DEO, Mia se réveilla en sursaut. Aussitôt, Supergirl et Alex vinrent à ses côtés.

\- Mia, t'es revenue, lui dit gentiment Kara.

\- Reste tranquille, ajouta Alex.

William et Connor la rejoignirent à leur tour, soucieux de son état.

Mia regarda alors son père toujours couché avec la Black Mercy sur lui.

\- **Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible !** s'écria-t-elle. **J'avais réussie ! Papa m'a écoutée ! Il sait que ce monde parfait était faux ! IL AURAIT DU SE RÉVEILLER ! POURQUOI IL NE SE RÉVEILLE PAS ?**

\- Mia, calme-toi, tout va bien ! T'as réussi ! T'as convaincu ton père, regardez tous ! s'exclama Alex en désignant Oliver.

Les tentacules de la Black Mercy se mirent à bouger, et la plante se retira du corps d'Oliver. Avec choc, tous regardèrent la plante bouger et se retirer de l'archer. Elle se déplaça comme une pieuvre et tomba au sol. William et Connor s'écartèrent brusquement, voulant éviter d'entrer en contact avec elle. Puis la Black Mercy se ratatina et devint moisie, comme si elle se mourait.

Puis, Oliver se réveilla brusquement, au grand soulagement de Mia. Alex et Dig vinrent à son chevet. L'archer se leva péniblement du brancard en gémissant de douleur.

\- Oliver, t'es blessé au thorax ! s'exclama l'aînée Danvers.

\- Je survivrai, répliqua Oliver en gémissant.

\- Oliver, est-ce que ça va ? Lui dit gentiment Dig.

\- Papa, on est avec toi, ça va aller, ajouta William en rejoignant son père.

\- Ça va aller, Oliver, ça va aller ! dit Supergirl avec gentillesse.

Dans un état second, Oliver sortit du brancard, complètement déboussolé. Il regarda autour de lui, son visage passant de John, à William, à Kara puis à Mia. Et il se tourna vers la Black Mercy qui était devenue inerte et abîmée au sol du pôle médical.

Ses souvenirs revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela de Ricardo Diaz, de son rictus. Et de la plante qui l'avait attaqué. Ensuite des mots de Diaz : « _Fais de beaux rêves… Green Arrow…_ »

C'était donc Diaz qui était à l'origine de son malheur. Il avait vu la vie tel qu'il aurait eu si il n'y avait pas eu de Crise imminente. Il était avec sa famille, sa fille. Il était heureux. Et on venait de lui arracher tout ça. La colère vint ronger l'archer. Diaz allait payer pour ça. Il lui ferait connaître le véritable enfer comme il avait connu. Perdre son bras ne sera rien comparé à ce qu'Oliver lui réservait, comme sort.

Après un moment, Oliver se tourna vers les autres. Ses yeux étaient presque rouges. Mais c'était un visage pleine de rage. Il voulait tuer quelqu'un. Supergirl connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. Elle l'avait ressentie après avoir été libérée de la Black Mercy. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'Oliver ressentait.

\- Où est-il ? demanda l'archer dans un murmure de rage.

\- Qui ? interrogea John Diggle, inquiet pour son ami.

\- **Où est Diaz ?** reprit Oliver avec colère. **Où est-ce qu'il est ?**

* * *

**Je voulais créer de l'émotion forte avec Oliver et Mia. Je voulais qu'ils soient tous les deux affectés par la Black Mercy. Même Mia qui retrouve "en quelque sorte" sa maison où elle a grandie. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

_**Amelia-Queen-Black :**_** Oui, Diaz est un vrai monstre. Surtout que là, Oliver a une dent énorme contre lui. Heureusement qu'il y a eu Mia.**

_**Jetblack1979 **_**_: _Content que ça te plaise.**

_**Lulzimevelioska:**_** Eh oui; ça était une vraie torture pour Oliver de se sortir de ce rêve.**

_**Karivarry Family****:**_** J'espère que ce chapitre t'ait plu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui a été plus long que prévu à faire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 13 :**

Au sein du DEO, Oliver Queen était encore sous le choc de ce que la Black Mercy venait de lui faire subir. Tout ce qu'il avait enfoui comme désir s'était décuplé, et on venait de le lui arracher. Grâce à Supergirl et à Mia, il avait retrouvé ses facultés. Alex l'avait soigné de sa blessure au thorax. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il restait allongé au pôle médical, mais l'archer s'était résigné à aller retrouver Diaz pour lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de subir.

Durant l'attaque de l'agence, un homme de Léviathan avait tenté de tuer William. Grâce à l'intervention d'Alex, le jeune homme du futur était sain et sauf. L'individu ennemi était à présent enfermé dans une cellule du DEO. Oliver avait l'intention de le faire parler. Alex s'était bien sûr montrer catégorique sur le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter la torture dans son agence, mais Kara et Mia avaient insisté auprès d'Alex, qu'il fallait mieux le laisser faire. Supergirl se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle s'était libéré de la plante extra-terrestre. Elle avait assuré à sa sœur que si l'interrogatoire se passait mal, qu'elle stopperait l'archer.

Oliver pénétra alors dans la cellule du prisonnier. L'homme lui afficha un air narquois.

\- Comment se porte ton fils ? Je l'ai raté de peu, mais la prochaine fois sera la bonne ! Léviathan obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

Comme réponse, Oliver lui balança son poing dans la figure le renversant par terre. La colère, une pure rage terrifiante était visible sur le visage de l'archer.

\- **Je viens de passer une sale journée !** répliqua-t-il d'une voix colérique. **Et si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus coopératif, parce que je suis vraiment hors de contrôle en ce moment. Alors, tu vas répondre à mes questions tout de suite !**

D'un coup sec, il fit relever le détenu et le planqua contre le mur. Loin d'être effrayé, l'homme continua de le narguer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne si je parle ?

\- **Le droit de rester en vie !**

\- Tu vas vraiment me tuer ? poursuivit le détenu avec sarcasme.

\- **Dis-moi où est Diaz ! Dis-moi où je peux le trouver !**

Mais l'homme continua de ricaner.

\- Même si je te dis où le trouver, ça ne servirait à rien. Léviathan a du déjà changer de repère. Nous avons un tas de ressources, des tas d'endroits où loger. Nous ne manquons pas de moyens. Et nous obtenons toujours ce que nous voulons. Supergirl finira par mourir. Et ensuite, ce sera tes enfants ! Ton William et ta Mia sont condamnés sur cette Terre !

Fou de rage, Oliver saisit le détenu par le col de sa chemise et le serra fortement contre le mur de sa cellule.

\- **Toi aussi, t'es condamné ! Tout comme Léviathan ! Bientôt, vous tous, vous cesserez d'exister ! Il y a une Crise imminente qui s'annonce, à l'heure où je te parle ! J'ai déjà vue une Terre disparaître sous mes yeux ! Tout le Multivers est menacé d'extinction ! On sera tous morts, y compris toi et tes amis de Léviathan ! Vous ne pourrez jamais l'empêcher ! Voilà ce que je te propose, tu me dis où je peux trouver Diaz et en échange, je te laisserai profiter du peu de temps qui te reste. Et si tu refuses, je te jure que tu mourras avant que cette Crise ne commence… T'as déjà vu un monde tout entier disparaître comme si il n'avait jamais existé ? DIS-MOI OÙ JE PEUX TROUVER DIAZ ?**

\- Je te l'ai dis, ça ne servira à rien que je te réponde, poursuivit le prisonnier qui commençait à s'ennuyer. Diaz peut être n'importe où, à préparer son prochain coup sur Supergirl et tes enfants !

Toujours fou de rage, Oliver se mit à tabasser l'homme à coups de poings. Il frappa, frappa de toutes ses forces. Au point, que le visage de l'homme commençait à défigurer.

\- Je te l'ai… dis… ça ne sert à rien… marmonna l'homme en gémissant de douleur.

L'archer continuait de tabasser le détenu, quand Supergirl arriva et l'attrapa par les bras, l'empêchant de torturer l'homme.

\- Oliver, calme-toi ! Ça suffit, arrête ! Arrête, ça ne sert à rien ! implora-t-elle en tirant Oliver loin de la cellule.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !** s'emporta l'archer en voulant se dégager.

Puis la kryptonienne le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oliver, ça suffit ! Il ne te répondra rien du tout ! Si tu continues à le torturer, tout ce que tu gagneras, ce sera de le tuer, et on ne sera pas plus avancé de retrouver Diaz ! Et encore moins de protéger tes enfants !

Enfin, l'archer se décida à se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Brainy recherche en ce moment tous les contacts de cet homme, ses déplacements, pour pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui est en lien avec Léviathan.

\- On perd du temps ! s'emporta Oliver. Pour ce qu'on sait, les gens de Léviathan ne sont pas assez bêtes pour laisser des miettes de pain derrière eux.

\- Parce que torturer un homme jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, c'est idéal comme solution ? répliqua Kara, qui fut en colère maintenant. Quoi que tu fasses, cet homme ne nous dira rien du tout, et tu le sais très bien !

Enfin, Oliver se calma et regarda Kara.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, plus que tu ne le penses, répondit-elle avec franchise. Cette colère, cette rage. Je connais ça. Moi aussi, j'ai été victime de la Black Mercy, y a quelques années. Comme toi, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Malgré que je sois une kryptonienne, il m'a fallu une énorme volonté pour m'en défaire. Et que je m'en suis sortie, j'avais une telle rage comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie au point que j'étais prête à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser torturer à mort un homme, parce que tu veux retrouver Diaz pour te venger, pour le tuer. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et je ne pense pas que William et Mia cautionneraient ça. Si tu laisses cette Black Mercy te transformer en monstre, tu pourrais le regretter.

Oliver devint alors inerte. Les paroles de Kara semblaient avoir eu un effet apaisant sur lui. Elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à retrouver Diaz, mais à défouler toute sa colère sur quelqu'un.

Elle l'entraîna alors loin des cellules.

* * *

Dans les quartiers de Léviathan, Ricardo Diaz préparait son prochain coup visant à atteindre Supergirl. Son ami Martien Blanc se tenait près de lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'arriva Margot, très mécontente.

\- Mr. Diaz, je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas commis une erreur en vous engageant.

Diaz parut stupéfait et trancha d'une voix forte :

\- Comment pouvez-vous croire une chose pareille ? J'ai agis exactement comme vous le voulez. J'ai battu l'archer…

\- Oliver Queen s'est libéré de la Black Mercy, l'interrompit sèchement la vieille dame. Notre traître William est toujours en vie, tout comme Supergirl. Nous vous avons engagés en sachant qu'un visage familier nuirait à Green Arrow, mais cela s'est avéré être inefficace. Mia Smoak a été guérie du poison d'Hellgrammite. Nous avons perdu des alliés. Votre présence parmi nous ne nous a pas apportés ce qu'on espérait. Vous vous vantiez d'avoir un bras métallique conçu par Lex Luthor, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça nous a servi à vaincre la kryptonienne.

Diaz, malgré sa colère, se garda de se contenir. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

\- J'entends votre inquiétude. Mais je vous demande encore un peu de patience. J'ai un nouveau plan qui va complètement anéantir la super cousine. Un plan infaillible que même son copain archer ne pourra rien faire pour elle. Avec ça, la cafarde de Krypton ne s'en remettra jamais.

\- Vous semblez un peu trop sûr de vous-même, Mr Diaz, rétorqua froidement Margot.

\- Grâce à mon ami le Martien Blanc, j'ai eu accès à l'esprit de Robin des Bois, expliqua le criminel. Il m'a dévoilé des choses sur mon double de Terre – 1. Ce qu'il a fait contre Queen, et ça m'a donné une idée. Une idée qui va mettre la kryptonienne hors d'état de nuire **définitivement**.

Diaz semblait extatique face à son nouveau plan, mais la vieille dame de Léviathan garda son regard froid et sec.

\- Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ayez raison. Parce que c'est votre dernier chance. Si vous échouez à nouveau, vous ne ferez plus partie de Léviathan. Ne me le faites pas regretter.

\- Croyez-moi, Madame, vous ne le regretterez pas du tout, répondit Diaz avec un rictus. Après ça, vous me féliciterez.

* * *

Dans les locaux du DEO, tous les agents cherchaient une quelconque trace qui indiquerait Léviathan ou une trace de Diaz. William et Mia étaient venus voir Supergirl. Ils se faisaient du soucis pour leur père, qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis que Kara l'avait fait sortir des cellules. Ils savaient que l'expérience avec la Black Mercy avait été traumatisante pour lui. Mia avait supplié Kara d'aller le voir pour lui parler. Sachant que la kryptonienne avait été aussi victime de la plante extra-terrestre, elle saurait comment aider l'archer à y faire face. Kara avait promis aux enfants du futur d'aller lui parler.

Oliver restait debout sur le balcon, donnant sur la ville. Kara le regarda avant d'aller le rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Oliver n'était pas du genre à se confier sur lui-même, et elle ne savait pas comment parvenir à le faire parler. Mais elle avait fait une promesse à Mia et à William. Elle allait donc essayer.

Elle s'approcha du balcon, posant ses bras sur le mur de béton et se penchant en avant sur eux. Oliver n'avait même pas reconnu sa présence. Après un silence, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais… et psychologiquement, je veux dire. Parce que de toutes les personnes qui se trouvent au DEO, je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que tu traverses. Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai été moi aussi exposée à la Black Mercy. Si t'as besoin de parler de ce que tu ressens sur ce que tu viens de vivre, je suis là pour toi.

Il y eut un silence. Oliver regardait toujours la ville, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Comment c'était ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Quoi ? fit Supergirl confuse.

\- Quand tu es entré dans ma tête, tu as eu un aperçu de mon monde fictif que je vivais. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel était ton monde parfait quand tu as été exposée à cette chose ?

Kara déglutit fortement. Elle n'avait pas parlé de son expérience avec la Black Mercy depuis des années.

\- J'étais chez moi, sur Krypton, répondit-elle après un silence. J'étais avec ma famille. Mes parents. C'était la vie telle que je l'aurais sûrement vécue si ma planète n'avait pas explosé. Je me rappelle que j'étais heureuse. Du moins… je croyais que j'étais heureuse d'être avec mes parents… Mais à cet époque, j'étais une personne différente. C'était quelques mois après que je sois devenue Supergirl. En ce temps-là, j'étais en train de me construire. Mon rêve était de revenir sur Krypton, non pas parce que je n'étais pas heureuse sur Terre… c'est juste que j'étais perdue à ce moment-là… je ne savais pas vraiment qui j'étais, et ce que je voulais être. Et ce qui m'a fait revenir, ce qui m'a forcé à m'extraire de ce monde parfait, c'était que je m'étais rendue compte que ma place était auprès des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi sur Terre. Ma sœur Alex, J'onn, mes amis… C'était il y a longtemps, j'ai mûrie depuis ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui, je me sens chez moi sur Terre.

Oliver acquiesça, méditant sur ce que Kara venait de lui révéler.

\- Quand cette chose m'a fait vivre ce monde de rêve… C'était le monde où je n'avais pas à être un justicier… J'étais libre de tout fardeau… je pouvais être avec ma famille… Voir mes enfants grandir, et il y avait Tommy. Mon meilleur ami. Il y a des années de ça, peu après que j'ai enfilé cette capuche, il y a eu un programme visant à provoquer un tremblement de terre dans ma ville. Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. 503 personnes ont perdus la vie ce jour-là, et parmi ces 503 victimes, il y a eu Tommy. Il était comme un frère pour moi. J'étais là dans ses derniers instants. Il est mort sous mes yeux. Le perdre, ça était comme si on m'avait arraché un bras. Et là, avec cette chose… cette Black Mercy, ça été comme le perdre à nouveau, même si il n'était pas vraiment réel.

Oliver n'avait jamais reparlé du séisme des Glades depuis des années, pas depuis que Felicity et Dig l'avaient convaincus de revenir à Star City. La liste des morts n'avait fait que s'agrandir à partir de là: le Siège, l'épidémie, le Projet Genesis, Prometheus, le Neuvième Cercle. Il n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter tous à temps et des innocents avaient perdus la vie. 503 jusqu'à combien ? Sans oublier les proches qu'il avait perdus après Tommy: sa mère, Laurel et Quentin Lance.

\- Dans cette vie totalement fictive, j'étais libre de tout ce poids… et je pouvais être avec les personnes que j'aime… Quand tu es venue dans ma tête pour me révéler que tout ça était faux… il y avait une partie de moi qui croyait ce que tu me disais… mais renoncer à ça signifiait devoir tout abandonner et retourner à une vie où je ne suis pas avec ceux que j'aime. Et je n'étais pas prêt à ça. J'ai cru que le destin m'offrait une seconde de chance. De pouvoir vivre avec mes enfants. C'est Mia qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur cette illusion. Ce monde de rêve ne pouvait pas exister pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais abandonnée ma fille et sa mère dans ce chalet quand je suis parti avec le Monitor. C'est Mia qui m'en a fait prendre conscience. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je l'avais déçue, et je ne pouvais pas accepter de la décevoir encore. Je croyais échapper à mon destin funèbre.

\- De quoi tu parles, Oliver ? interrogea la kryptonienne, confuse.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, Kara. Quand Mar Novu est venu me voir dans ce chalet, il m'a révélé mon avenir. Il a dit que j'allais mourir dans la prochaine Crise. Et qu'elle était inévitable.

Kara eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête. Ainsi dans un futur très proche, Oliver Queen allait donc mourir.

\- C'est pour ça que ça était dur de m'extraire de cette Black Mercy. Je croyais avoir une seconde chance. Une chance de rester en vie auprès de ma famille.

\- C'est toujours possible, répliqua fortement Kara. Je refuse d'accepter que tu meurs ! Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi et pour Barry, alors qu'on ne te l'a pas demandé. Il n'est pas question que tu meurs !

\- Je croirais entendre John…

\- Oliver, Mar Novu peut te dire ce qu'il veut, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a raison. Personne n'est capable de prévoir à l'avance ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça !

\- Il a fait venir mes enfants du futur en cette époque. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait se tromper là-dessus.

\- Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte que ce futur soit meilleur, insista Supergirl avec détermination. Battons-nous pour que Mia et William puissent avoir un meilleur futur que celui qu'ils ont connus. Rien n'est impossible, c'est même Barry et toi qui m'avez fait comprendre ça ! On peut maîtriser son destin !

\- J'ai envie de croire que tu as raison, répliqua Oliver en soupirant.

Kara voulut répliquer quand elle aperçut Mia et William les rejoindre sur le balcon. Oliver suivit son regard et aperçut ses enfants du futur. Tous les deux étaient nerveux.

\- Papa, on sait que tu viens de vivre une expérience traumatisante… mais sache qu'on est là pour toi, lui dit gentiment William.

\- Si t'as besoin de temps, on comprendrait, ajouta Mia soucieuse de l'état de son père.

Oliver était touché par l'attention de ses enfants. Il leur répondit avec gentillesse :

\- Je vous remercie. C'est bien que vous soyez là, parce que je voulais vous dire que c'est un vrai miracle d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. J'ai appris à vous connaître. Je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes. Et c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir pu constater quel genre de personnes vous êtes devenus tous les deux.

\- Papa, tu dis ça par rapport à la Crise ou à Léviathan ? interrogea William.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Ce que je veux dire… c'est que je suis vraiment très fier de vous deux, poursuivit l'archer. Et ne vous en faites pour… cette chose, la Black Mercy… je suis toujours moi-même.

\- Papa, ça va aller pour nous, et pour toi aussi, répliqua Mia.

\- Oui, répondit l'archer en hochant la tête.

Supergirl déglutit à la vue d'Oliver avec ses enfants. Elle comprit que ni Mia, ni William n'était au courant pour la future fin sombre d'Oliver. Il faudra bien qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Mais ce n'était pas à Kara de le faire, ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était à leur père de leur dire.

Sans prévenir, Mia se jeta dans les bras de son père. Oliver fut surpris par cette étreinte, puis serra sa fille contre lui. Puis ce fut le tour de William de rejoindre les bras de son père.

Voulant leur laisser de l'intimité, Kara voulut s'éloigner, puis Oliver tendit son bras et attrapa celui de la kryptonienne. Après un bref regard, Supergirl lui serra la main.

\- Je te remercie, Kara, de m'avoir parlé de ton expérience avec la Black Mercy, lui dit-il.

\- En fait, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé de le faire, expliqua William.

\- On savait que ce serait traumatisant à vivre, c'est pourquoi on a demandé à Supergirl qu'elle te parle, ajouta Mia.

\- Ça va aller, je vais bien, leur assura Oliver en souriant. Maintenant, je vais bien.

\- Kara est vraiment cool, poursuivit la jeune archère.

\- Oui, elle l'est, ajouta l'archer avec un sourire assorti.

\- Supergirl ! Green Arrow !

L'étreinte se sépara. Brainy était debout à la porte du balcon, le regard neutre

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'alarmant.

À cela, le Coluan se retourna et se précipita vers la zone de contrôle de l'agence. Supergirl et Green Arrow le rejoignirent, avec Mia et William sur leurs talons. Puis, Alex, Dig, Connor et Dreamer les rejoignirent à leur tour.

\- Quel est le problème, Brainy ? demanda Alex, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- J'ai repéré une signature de radiations pouvant provoquer une explosion qui a la capacité de tout raser dans un rayon de 30 kilomètres. On aurait donc une bombe potentielle, expliqua Brainy.

\- Une bombe atomique ? s'écria Connor le regard plein d'effroi.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut la localiser ? demanda Dreamer.

\- Oui, dans un bâtiment bien précis se trouvant à National City.

Puis sur les écrans, s'afficha une image en 3D d'un gratte-ciel se trouvant dans la ville.

\- La bombe serait dans ce bâtiment, précisa Brainy.

\- C'est le bâtiment de Léviathan, s'exclama Mia.

\- C'est là qu'ils m'ont séquestrés et qu'ils ont empoisonnés Mia, ajouta William.

\- Ils chercheraient donc à faire exploser toute la ville ? s'étonna Oliver. Je croyais qu'ils voulaient s'en prendre à Supergirl et à mes enfants !

\- Léviathan cherche surtout à éradiquer ceux qui détruisent la planète avec leurs technologies avancés, précisa William.

Kara devina qu'Oliver pensait à quelque chose.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Vu le tempérament de Diaz, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se contente de faire raser toute la ville, expliqua Oliver. Et si cette bombe était un bluff pour nous manipuler ?

\- Que ce soit un bluff ou pas, on ne peut pas ignorer ça, répliqua Alex. Si il y a vraiment une bombe, on doit gérer ça !

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Dig. Néanmoins, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça ! Ils doivent s'attendre à ce qu'on intervienne pour les neutraliser !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Mia.

\- Je peux faire intervenir une équipe armée et voir ce qu'il en est, rétorqua Alex. Si il y a vraiment une bombe, on va la trouver.

\- On va venir avec nous, John et moi, ajouta Oliver.

\- Connor reste ici, acquiesça Dig. Diaz a failli lui casser la main.

\- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu régler son compte, rouspéta le jeune noir en regardant sa main couverte de bandages.

\- Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer, approuva Dreamer. Dieu sait ce qui nous réserve encore avec son bras.

William se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Mia, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et rejoignit son frère à l'écart, tandis que les autres montaient leur plan d'assaut.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Te connaissant, tu vas accompagner notre père et Supergirl ? demanda le jeune homme. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles.

\- William, je sais que je suis ta petite sœur, mais je sais me battre, j'ai eu un excellent mentor. Je peux me débrouiller par moi-même, expliqua Mia.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause tes aptitudes au combat, je dis simplement que cette histoire de bombe pourrait être un piège, répliqua William nerveux.

\- Oui, ça je l'ai bien compris…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Léviathan pourrait se servir de ce subterfuge pour t'attirer toi ! On sait que ces gens veulent notre mort à tous les deux ! Moi, je les ai trahis, et toi, t'as attaqué leur base et m'as fait libéré. T'as failli mourir en venant me sauver ! T'as pas oublié que t'as été empoisonnée ?

\- William, déclara Mia en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Tout ira bien. Je vais m'en sortir ! Et je resterai avec Supergirl ! Tout ira bien avec la Fille d'Acier !

\- Tu sais aussi qu'ils ont de la kryptonite et Diaz en a dans son bras ! rétorqua William.

\- Raison de plus pour que je sois là en cas de secours. Je n'ai pas peur de Diaz et de son stupide bras en métal !

\- Si t'avais connu le Diaz qui est venu me menacer avec Felicity quand j'étais môme, tu comprendrais pourquoi je m'inquiète, répliqua le jeune homme du futur.

\- William, je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je te promets que ça ira très bien ! Je saurais me défendre, assura Mia avec aplomb.

William acquiesça, tout en étant mal à l'aise.

* * *

Plus tard, les agents pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment de Léviathan. Green Arrow, Spartan, et Mia firent leur chemin avec eux, armes et arcs aux poings. Ils passèrent devant l'entrée de la réception. Alex, Supergirl et Dreamer les rejoignirent et parcoururent l'immeuble de fond en comble.

Tous inspectaient les pièces et les étages, et ne trouvèrent rien du tout.

\- Brainy, as-tu un signal ? demanda Alex par communication radio.

\- _Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien,_ annonça Brainy depuis le DEO.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont changés d'endroit après avoir posé la bombe ? interrogea Dreamer.

\- Si il y a vraiment une bombe, dit Mia en suivant Supergirl, avec son arc déployé.

Ce fut alors que des aliens de toutes races surgirent de partout et attaquèrent les agents. Green Arrow décocha plusieurs flèches, tuant plusieurs créatures, tandis que Spartan leur tira dessus. Supergirl usa de sa vision thermique et repoussa l'ennemi avec ses poings.

Puis, Diaz jaillit de nulle part devant Green Arrow. Ce dernier regarda son ennemi avec un regard de rage.

\- Oliver Queen ! Le pays des merveilles était magnifique ? scanda-t-il à l'archer.

\- **Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait subir ! Crois-moi, perdre ton bras te semblera idyllique comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir !** rugit l'archer en fonçant vers lui.

Il voulut attraper Diaz, mais rencontra que le vide, car il traversa le corps de son ennemi, comme si de rien n'était. Diaz afficha son rictus habituel.

\- J'en tremble de peur !

\- C'est un hologramme ! s'écria Alex.

Puis, plusieurs images de Diaz jaillirent de nulle part dans toute la pièce. Green Arrow était abasourdi.

Supergirl usa de sa vision thermique et détruisit toutes les projecteurs, effaçant les hologrammes du bandit.

Puis, un Martien Blanc frappa la kryptonienne, la faisant traverser un mur. L'archer partit pourchasser un alien, avec Alex derrière lui.

Mia terrassa les aliens qu'elle rencontra avec ses flèches, et courut rejoindre Supergirl.

\- T'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répondit Kara en se relevant.

Elles constatèrent qu'elles étaient seules.

\- On a du être séparés ! fit la kryptonienne.

\- Comment on va les retrouver ? répliqua Mia.

\- Mia ? Supergirl ?

Les deux femmes aperçurent Green Arrow les rejoindre. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Oliver ! fit Kara en allant vers lui.

\- J'ai cru poursuivre Diaz, mais c'était encore un fichu hologramme ! Vous n'êtes pas blessées ?

\- Tout va bien, Papa ! On va bien ! répliqua Mia.

\- Tant mieux ! Supergirl, en poursuivant Diaz, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une bombe. J'aurais besoin de tes yeux pour me dire si c'est vraiment ça !

\- Bien sûr, Oliver, on te suit !

Green Arrow fit traverser Mia et Supergirl dans un couloir et les fit emmener dans une pièce. Au centre, se tenait une table où reposait une grosse caisse métallique. Kara focalisa sur son regard sur le container, mais ne put voir rien du tout.

\- C'est du plomb, je ne peux pas voir à travers, annonça-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, ouvrons-la, répondit Oliver en se rapprochant de la caisse.

\- Papa, si y a vraiment une bombe là-dedans, on ne devrait peut-être pas l'ouvrir, s'écria Mia. On devrait attendre qu'Alex vienne.

\- On ne peut pas attendre, fit Green Arrow en posant ses mains sur la caisse.

\- Mia a raison, Oliver, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir maintenant… prévint Supergirl.

Mais Green Arrow avait déjà ouvert la caisse… ce qu'elle contenait était une énorme pierre verte qui scintilla brillamment. Supergirl gémit de douleur et s'effondrât. De la kryptonite.

Mia s'empressa de la tenir par le corps, l'empêchant de tomber.

\- Papa, ferme la caisse, vite ! C'est de la kryptonite ! s'exclama-t-elle à son père.

Mais Green Arrow resta immobile devant les deux femmes, ne réagissant pas du tout. Ce qui surprit l'archère.

\- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! répliqua Green Arrow d'un ton neutre.

Puis il déploya son arc et tira une flèche qui vint toucher Supergirl au-dessus de sa clavicule. Une flèche en kryptonite qui la blessa. Mia était horrifiée, se demandant pourquoi son père attaque la kryptonienne.

\- **PAPA, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?**

\- Mia, ce n'est pas ton père ! C'est un Martien Blanc ! s'écria Kara en jetant un regard noir à l'archer.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Mia, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Le faux Green Arrow se mit à ricaner :

\- Tu es tout aussi naïve et stupide que ton père !

Mia se mit alors à attaquer le sosie de son père. Elle décocha plusieurs flèches, mais le faux archer les esquiva en ricanant. Puis il reprit sa forme martienne. Mia fit face alors à un énorme monstre blanc qui dévoila ses crocs.

Diaz apparut alors et se joignit vers les deux femmes en jubilant.

\- Vous êtes venues exactement où je le voulais ! Félicitations mesdemoiselles ! Vous avez foncés droit dans mon piège ! Vous êtes tellement prévisible ! Venant de Super cousine je ne suis pas surpris, mais pour la gamine de Robin des Bois, j'aurais pensé qu'elle soit un peu plus maligne !

Supergirl, malgré son état faible, jeta un regard meurtrier au criminel. Tandis que Mia visa l'homme avec son arc et ses flèches.

\- Ne faites pas un pas de plus !

Mais Diaz se contenta de ricaner.

\- Je t'en prie, chérie, tu n'as pas pu m'arrêter la dernière fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas cette fois !

\- **MIA, SAUVE-TOI !** hurla Supergirl au sol.

\- Non, pas sans toi ! rétorqua Mia en tirant des flèches sur le Martien Blanc et sur Diaz.

Mais la peau impénétrable du monstre résistait aux flèches, tandis que le criminel les repoussa avec son bras en métal.

Et le Martien Blanc attrapa Mia par l'épaule, la souleva et la jeta en l'air et retomba au sol avec fracas. Elle perdit son arc, qui atterrit loin d'elle.

Supergirl voulut agir mais la kryptonite de la caisse, avec la flèche incrustée en elle, l'empêchait de bouger.

Diaz marcha tranquillement vers l'arc de Mia et le ramassa avec peu d'intérêt.

\- Tu es bien trop jeune pour jouer avec ça ! ricana-t-il.

Et avec son bras métallique, il broya l'arc et le détruisit en mille morceaux. Mia put voir les restes de son arc au sol, et fonça vers le criminel manchot en hurlant de rage. Mais le Martien Blanc lui barra le chemin et la frappa au visage l'assommant, sous le regard horrifié de Supergirl.

\- Mia ! (Elle s'adressa au Martien et à Diaz) Laissez-la !

Avec un rictus, Diaz se tourna vers son acolyte extra-terrestre.

\- Emmène-la !

Et le Martien souleva Mia par le corps et disparut en l'emportant avec elle.

\- Non ! Laissez-la ! hurla Supergirl, dépitée d'être figée au sol par la kryptonite.

Supergirl tenta de retirer la flèche incrustée sous sa clavicule. Mais sa douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle fasse un geste. Diaz vint vers elle et utilisa sa botte pour la pousser afin qu'elle soit maintenant sur le dos.

\- Je dois vous remercier, toi et tes amis du DEO, Super cousine ! déclara-t-il en jubilant. Ton ami martien vert nous a dupés en prenant l'apparence de ce gamin pathétique ! Du coup, ça m'a donné l'idée de faire pareil pour vous tromper ! Heureusement que Léviathan a fourni un arc à mon Martien, autrement, il n'aurait pas pu vous berner !

Malgré son impuissance, Supergirl resta froide en dessous de son ennemi.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Diaz ! Je trouverai un moyen de vous arrêter ! Si vous faites du mal à Mia…

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout, Super cousine ! répliqua le criminel en brandissant son bras en métal sur elle. Il serait tellement facile de te briser comme une vulgaire brindille… (Puis il abaissa son bras métallique.) Mais je garde le meilleur pour la fin ! Je vais complètement te détruire et tu seras incapable de t'en remettre après ça ! Et c'est grâce à ton ami Robin des Bois !

Puis il frappa Supergirl au visage avec sa botte.

* * *

Plus loin d'eux, Green Arrow, Alex, Dreamer et Spartan repoussaient plusieurs aliens. Ils parcouraient tous les recoins du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvés de bombe.

\- Brainy, est-ce que tu as toujours un signal de la bombe ? demanda Alex.

\- _Madame la directrice, je n'ai plus aucun visuel sur une quelconque signature de radiations,_ indiqua Brainy depuis le DEO. _C'est comme si elle avait disparu._

\- À moins qu'il n'y a jamais eu de bombe, répliqua Green Arrow. Que c'était un leurre pour nous attirer.

\- Où sont Supergirl et Mia ? indiqua Spartan.

\- Elles étaient avec nous, ensuite, on a été séparés, répondit Dreamer.

Green Arrow et Alex les appelèrent par communication radio.

\- Supergirl ! Mia ! Vous me recevez ? appela Alex.

\- Mia ne répond pas, dit l'archer de Terre – 1.

\- Supergirl non plus, ajouta la directrice du DEO avec angoisse.

Ils comprirent alors qu'il leur était arrivés quelque chose.

\- Brainy, envoie-nous les coordonnées de Supergirl et de Mia, appela Alex.

\- _J'ai la localisation de Supergirl à deux étages plus bas, mais pour Mia, je n'ai aucun visuel. C'est comme si elle n'était plus dans le bâtiment où vous êtes._

Cette nouvelle affola alors Oliver.

Peu après, Green Arrow, Spartan, Alex et Dreamer arrivèrent vers la pièce où se trouvait Supergirl, inconsciente au sol. Une grosse pierre de kryptonite se trouvait sur la table dans une caisse ouverte.

\- Oh Mon Dieu ! s'écria Alex.

Elle se dépêcha de refermer la caisse et vint vers Supergirl. Green Arrow vint vers elle, à son tour, et lui retira la flèche en kryptonite.

\- Supergirl, tu m'entends ? Kara, réponds-moi ! Kara ! fit Alex en prenant sa sœur contre elle.

La Fille d'Acier parvint à ouvrir ses yeux. Sa voix était encore faible.

\- Diaz a enlevé Mia !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Green Arrow, abasourdi. Où est ma fille ?

Supergirl parvint à articuler plus fort, malgré son état faible :

\- Diaz a emmené Mia ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider !

Alex regarda alors l'archer, qui semblait paralysé par l'horreur. Spartan et Dreamer étaient désemparés.

Au DEO, William et Connor qui avaient tout suivis depuis la zone de contrôle de l'agence étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Diaz avait kidnappés Mia.

\- Oh non ! murmura William, horrifié.

* * *

Mia revint à elle. Elle avait mal partout. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était debout, mais qu'elle était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Ses jambes semblaient paralysées. En ouvrant ses yeux, elle constata que ses bras étaient pendus à des chaînes qui étaient accrochés au plafond, autour d'un gros tuyau.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut une caméra posée sur un socle, juste devant elle. Mia avait beau bouger, elle était incapable de se libérer. Pour une raison inconnue, ses jambes refusaient de remuer. Elle ignorait comment se délivrer et encore moins s'échapper. Elle aperçut sa veste poser sur une chaise à quelques mètres de sa position.

Une grande porte s'ouvrit, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Puis des pas se firent entendre. Mia aperçut alors Diaz pousse une table à roulette qui transportait un objet que la jeune fille n'arriva pas à identifier.

\- Alors ma chérie, bien dormi ? Je t'ai injecté un produit qui te paralyse les jambes ! Tu ne vas pas bouger pendant un petit moment ! scanda-t-il en se posant devant elle.

Mia conserva son regard noir et parla avec colère:

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- De toi, je ne veux rien du tout ! répondit Diaz avec un rictus.

\- Si vous vouliez me tuer, vous l'auriez déjà fait !

Diaz leva quelque peu la tête, en acquiesçant.

\- Tu comprends vite, ma puce !

Et Mia réalisa que le criminel tenait dans sa main un fil relié à une batterie de voiture.

\- Vous comptez me torturer ? Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne vous dirai rien du tout !

Diaz éclata de rire, avant de rétorquer en tenant le fil vers elle :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles. Je sais déjà tout ce que je veux savoir. J'ai juste besoin que tu souffres.

Mia sentit le fil lui toucher son bras, l'électricité lui brûlant sa peau. Elle se refusa de hurler, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à son geôlier. Malgré la douleur intense qu'elle recevait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

\- Pas assez fort ! On va essayer autre chose !

Et il brandit son bras en métal. Il fit remuer l'index en métal sur le bras de Mia.

\- Sur ce doigt, j'ai comme une sorte de taser. Et tu peux me croire, fillette, ça va faire très mal !

L'archère resta neutre et froide à son geôlier. Mais quand elle sentit le bout de l'index lui toucher la peau de son bras, elle ressentit une douleur terrible comme une forte décharge électrique lui traverser tout le bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur.

Diaz sourit de triomphe, et poursuivit sa torture en touchant Mia, par l'épaule, causant un nouveau choc électrique, augmentant les hurlements de douleur de l'archère.

\- Très bien, gentille fille ! Maintenant, l'heure est à la caméra ! Je vais faire de toi une célébrité !

* * *

La nuit était tombée à National City. Brainy tentait de rechercher diverses endroits reliant à Léviathan. Oliver ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il culpabilisait de ce qu'il arrivait. Il n'avait pas pensé à un subterfuge de la part de Diaz. Il était totalement focalisé sur sa vengeance suite à la Black Mercy, qu'il n'avait pas du réfléchi à toutes les éventualités. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Diaz atteindre le DEO. Et maintenant sa fille était entre ses mains, par sa faute.

Après s'être reposée sur des lampes solaires, Supergirl s'était envolée et parcourait toute la ville, scrutant tous les bâtiments aux rayons-X espérant retrouver Mia. Sans succès. Elle avait passé la ville au peigne fin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser les mêmes immeubles. Rien. Aucune trace de la fille d'Oliver.

Anéantie, elle revint au DEO, rejoindre sa sœur, Dreamer, Oliver et Dig. William et Connor vinrent vers elle.

\- J'ai parcourue toute la ville et je n'ai rien trouvé ! Aucune trace de Mia ! annonça-t-elle.

\- Diaz n'a certainement pas tué ma sœur, sinon il n'aurait pas emmené son corps, rétorqua William.

\- Non, il ne l'a pas tué, répondit Oliver, pensif. Il prépare quelque chose.

\- J'étais totalement impuissante à cause de la kryptonite, s'empressa d'expliquer Kara. Il aurait pu facilement me tuer. Mais il ne l'a pas fais. Pourquoi ? Il a dit qu'il gardait le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Il doit certainement préparer un fiasco pour nous détruire, répliqua John.

\- Mais quoi ? répliqua Connor. Léviathan veut tuer William, Mia et Supergirl. Pourquoi enlever Mia et pas tuer Supergirl ? C'est pas logique !

\- Il doit avoir un plan machiavélique, ajouta Alex nerveuse.

Puis vint Brainy, le regard affolé.

\- Madame la directrice, Supergirl ! Green Arrow !

\- T'as trouvé Mia ? demanda Kara avec espoir.

\- Non, mais je crois que vous devriez regarder les infos du soir.

Aussitôt, tout le monde alla vers la zone de contrôle devant les écrans, où Brainy afficha les informations télévisés du soir.

\- _Attention, les images que nous allons montrer pourraient choquer nos plus jeunes téléspectateurs, _annonça le journaliste.

Puis l'image de Ricardo Diaz envahit l'écran. Il affichait son sourire sinistre.

\- _Bonsoir National City ! Vous ne devez certainement pas me connaître, je m'appelle Ricardo Diaz ! Et je ne suis ni plus, ni moins qu'un homme ordinaire. Un banal type sans histoires. Jusqu'au jour où on m'a privé de mon bras et que tout mon univers s'est effondré avec. _(Il dévoila son bras en métal à l'écran.)_ C'est moche, hein ? Laissez-moi vous dire le responsable de mon malheur ! Ce sale cafard d'extra-terrestre qui se balade en collant et qui vole dans les cieux ! Vous l'avez compris, je veux parler de Superman ! Et puisqu'il se trouve sur une autre galaxie en ce moment, c'est sa super cousine qui va payer pour les pêchés de cette chose qui se prend pour un héros. Oui, je veux parler de Supergirl ! Cette sale extra-terrestre qui ne vaut pas mieux que son cousin ! Elle veut qu'on l'adule et qu'on l'idole comme un héros, comme un Dieu, alors qu'elle n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre. Si vraiment elle est une super héroïne, qu'elle le prouve. Ma vie a été brisée à tout jamais à cause des kryptoniens, je vais donc… briser celle de Super cousine ! Savez-vous qu'elle a une vie secrète d'humaine ? Oui, votre prétendue héroïne a une double vie et se fait passer pour une humaine ! Et je vais d'ailleurs vous le prouver, dés ce soir._

Et il s'éloigna, et l'image montra alors Mia, debout et enchaînée. La jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir été torturée. Supergirl ne put détacher son regard de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle regarda Oliver, qui était aussi horrifié qu'elle. Même William et Connor étaient choqués.

Puis Diaz reprit :

\- _Oui, cette jeune fille va mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Voyons voir si la vie de cette gamine a plus de valeur que l'identité secrète de l'alien qui porte un S sur sa poitrine. Si Supergirl est vraiment une héroïne et qu'elle n'est pas une couarde, qu'elle le prouve en révélant son identité au monde entier. Dans une heure, Super cousine va annoncer qui elle est sous son beau costume bleu, ou alors, cette pauvre fille innocente va souffrir le martyre avant de mourir électrocutée._

Puis Mia se mit à hurler en regardant la caméra, comme si elle voulait s'adresser à celui qui la regardait.

\- _**Non ! Supergirl, ne fais pas ça ! Surtout ne révèle pas ton identité ! Ne fais pas ça !**_

Et Diaz se mit à toucher l'épaule blessé de l'archère et produisit un choc électrique qui fit hurler de douleur la jeune fille.

Supergirl posa ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée de voir une telle scène d'horreur. Oliver était choqué et furieux d'être contraint de voir sa fille du futur souffrir terriblement.

\- Oh non ! s'exclama William horrifié.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Alex, choquée.

Même Connor, Dreamer et Dig étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Puis le visage de Diaz remplit toute l'image de l'écran.

\- _Je donne une heure à votre précieuse sauveuse de se dévoiler… ou sinon, la vie de cette pauvre enfant va s'arrêter après un très long choc électrique qui stoppera son cœur à tout jamais ! Tu sais maintenant ce que tu dois faire, Super cousine ! Ta vie d'humaine ou la vie de cette gamine ! Ma vie s'est retrouvée brisée à cause de tes semblables, il est logique que je te rende la pareille ! Et tu peux d'ailleurs remercier ton ami archer ! Ton fidèle Green Arrow ! Parce que c'est dans son esprit, que j'ai pu avoir l'idée de te faire subir ça ! Sur ce… on se verra dans une heure !_

Horrifiée et choquée, Supergirl tourna son regard vers Oliver, qui avait les yeux fixés sur l'image de Diaz. Il la regarda avec rage.

Brainy se tourna vers eux. Il était aussi désemparé qu'eux.

Il y eut un long silence, quand Dreamer osa prendre la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- On va retrouver Mia et stopper Diaz ! s'exclama Oliver le regard de rage fixé vers Diaz et sa fille.

* * *

**_**Amelia-Queen-Black :**_**** Trop content que mon chapitre 12 t'ait plu, et je suis content de l'émotion que ça a apporté.**

**_**Jetblack1979 **_**_: _**Content que ça te plaise.**

**_**Lulzimevelioska:**_**** J'espère que ce chapitre t'ait plu.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Pour ne pas bâcler mon histoire, je voulais vraiment introduire ceci comme il faut avant de passer à l'acte action.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 14 :**

Mia faisait tout pour rester forte, malgré les décharges électriques que lui lançait Diaz. Elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir qu'il l'ait atteinte. Elle se remémora ses cours avec Nyssa Al Ghûl et se détendit. Elle savait que toute la ville avait vu le discours du criminel et que même le DEO avait du voir Diaz la torturer. Elle ne voulait pas montrer de la faiblesse. Son frère William l'avait mise en garde contre Diaz. Elle s'était fait piéger, et maintenant Supergirl se retrouvait forcée de révéler son identité secrète afin d'éviter sa mort.

Non, Mia refusa d'accepter ça. Il était hors de question que Supergirl se sacrifiait pour elle. Elle repensa à son père, et ce qu'elle avait appris de lui dans le futur, quand elle croyait que les justiciers étaient des pourris. Ils avaient eu une très mauvaise réputation à Star City. Était-ce l'avenir de Kara ? Est-ce que Supergirl allait-elle devenir une paria comme l'a été son père dans sa ville ?

Mais avant qu'elle ait approfondir, elle dut voir le regard sinistre de Diaz juste devant son visage.

\- Alors chérie, ça fait quoi d'être une star ?

Mia se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, et lui cracha au visage. Dégoûté, Diaz lui gifla au visage.

\- Petite peste ! Venant d'une fille qui n'a jamais connue son père, tu as pas mal de points communs avec lui, répliqua le criminel.

\- Venant de vous, je prendrai ça pour un compliment, rétorqua l'archère en fusillant son ennemi du visage.

\- T'es coriace pour une gamine ! Comment une fille comme toi se retrouve du futur à une Terre comme celle-là ? T'as jamais connue Papa, et maintenant, tu dois regretter d'avoir rencontré cette cafarde de Krypton !

\- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que Superman ne vous ai pas tranché la tête ! répliqua Mia avec sarcasme. Parce qu'il est évident que vous êtes cinglé ! Vous jouez les victimes devant les caméras, mais les gens comprendront que vous êtes taré et que Superman aurait mieux fait de vous couper la tête, et pas le bras !

\- Ferme-la ! gronda Diaz en la giflant à nouveau au visage.

Mais la jeune archère parut satisfaite.

\- On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. Donc, j'ai raison, vous n'êtes qu'un taré ! Ce qui m'étonne, vu que Léviathan ait engagé mon frère de force parce qu'il est un génie. Ces gens vous ont engagés pour quoi ? Parce que votre bras ressemble à celui de Terminator ? Vous n'êtes pas aussi flippant que vous ne le pensez !

Diaz paraissait hors de lui. Il ne tolérait pas qu'une jeune fille lui tenait tête.

\- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas aussi terrifiant que le Robin des Bois qui te sert de père ? Je n'ai pas fini de te faire souffrir.

Il s'éloigna, faisant place au Martien Blanc. Mia jeta un œil à l'imposante créature avant de rétorquer :

\- Vous croyez que votre bestiole va me faire trembler de peur ?

\- Je sais que tu feras moins la maligne quand mon ami, ici présent, va complètement te briser, comme je vais briser la kryptonienne dans pas longtemps, gronda Diaz en quittant la salle.

Mia se retrouva seule avec le Martien Blanc.

\- Tu vas rester planté là devant moi jusqu'à me faire mourir de peur avec ta sale tronche d'alien ? s'exclama l'archère avec sarcasme. Il en faut plus que ça pour m'intimider !

Le Martien marcha vers la jeune fille prisonnière, et changea d'apparence. Il prit l'apparence de son père, en tenue d'archer sans son masque. Il sourit diaboliquement, tandis que Mia le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Puisque tu vas mourir prochainement, Terrienne, autant que tu passes tes derniers instants avec un visage familier ! Celui de ton père, par exemple, s'exclama la créature avec l'apparence d'Oliver.

\- Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre qui copie son visage ! cracha l'archère avec fureur.

\- Parlons de lui, justement… qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? T'as passé toute ton existence sans le rencontrer, sans le connaître. Pourquoi t'accroches-tu à lui ? Ton père n'a jamais fait partie de ta vie. Il faut croire qu'être Green Arrow lui importait plus que d'être avec sa propre fille. Si il t'aimait sincèrement, il ne serait jamais parti. Il ne t'aurait jamais laissé tomber, pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de me faire ? Me faire retourner contre mon père ? s'emporta Mia.

Rien qu'entendre ce Martien s'exprimer avec la voix de son père la rendait totalement furieuse. Mais la créature poursuivit toujours avec l'apparence d'Oliver Queen :

\- Mia, tu n'as de l'importance pour personne. Tu es toute seule. D'ailleurs, tu l'as toujours été. Tu n'as aucun proches. Personne ne t'aime. Et ça me rend presque triste pour toi que tu sois personne. Même ta mère a fini par t'abandonner. En 2040, après que ta ville a été sauvée -si on peut dire ça-, ta mère… a disparue… sans laisser de traces. Comme ça. Elle est juste partie. Où est-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée avec toi si t'avais vraiment de l'importance à ses yeux ?

\- **Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien de moi !** hurla Mia avec colère.

\- J'ai été dans l'esprit de ton père, j'ai été aussi dans le tien, pendant que tu étais inconsciente. Et j'ai appris des choses intéressantes sur toi. Tu espères devenir comme ton père. Un héros. Green Arrow… Je t'en prie, on sait tous les deux qu'il n'a rien d'un héros, pas plus que toi, Mia. Tu crois que tu es comme lui ? Tu n'es en rien Green Arrow ! T'es juste une fille avec un arc et des flèches, dont le père est parti quand tu étais au berceau, et ta mère n'a fait que te mentir pendant toute ta vie, et au final, elle t'a laissée tomber, comme ton paternel. Alors laisse-moi te poser une question, qui es-tu ?

\- **Ferme-la !** s'écria Mia, ne supportant plus le Martien.

\- Tu n'es rien du tout ! On t'a imposé cette vie sans que tu ais eu le choix. Ta mère t'a longtemps cachée, t'as empêchée d'avoir une enfance normale ! Elle a laissée Nyssa Al Ghûl te former parce qu'elle avait trop peur de te perdre, et au final pour quoi ? Ta ville en 2040 est dirigée par des corrompus ! Elle ne mérite pas que tu la sauves… Tu crois être comme ton père… tu n'es pas Green Arrow… Tu ne portes même pas son nom, Mia Smoak… Et aujourd'hui, tu es ici… dans cette époque et coincée sur une Terre où tu vas mourir… ça en valait vraiment la peine ?

\- **Arrête ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'es pas Green Arrow…** s'exclama l'archère détournant son regard de la créature.

\- D'accord, je vais prendre un autre visage familier, répliqua le faux Oliver avec un rictus.

Et le Martien changea d'apparence, prenant celui de Supergirl au grand dégoût de l'archère. Le Martien avec la forme de la kryptonienne se mit à marcher autour de la prisonnière avec un rictus.

\- Ce visage te plaît mieux ? demanda la créature avec la voix de Supergirl.

\- **Tu n'es pas Supergirl !** répliqua Mia d'une voix forte.

\- Tu apprécies mieux la compagnie de Supergirl plutôt que celle de ton père. C'est vrai. Supergirl n'est pas une justicière comme Green Arrow. C'est une héroïne qui inspire l'espoir aux autres. C'est ton opinion sur elle. Tu l'apprécies parce qu'elle t'apporte du réconfort et de l'espoir. Tu risquerais ta vie pour elle, comme elle le ferait pour toi. Que c'est touchant. (Et le Martien ricana.) Et là, maintenant, Supergirl est confrontée à son pire dilemme. Révéler son identité secrète pour te sauver. Va-t-elle le faire ? Va-t-elle se sacrifier au risque de mettre son entourage en danger pour toi ? Crois-tu qu'elle prendrait tous ces risques pour toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- **Je dis que tu es un monstre, tu n'es pas elle, tu n'es pas Supergirl !** cracha Mia à la créature polymorphe.

La fausse Supergirl tourna autour de Mia, tout en jacassant avec un rictus :

\- Tu vois en Supergirl l'héroïne que tu voudrais être. Si t'avais ses pouvoirs, tu serais capable de sauver ta ville du futur et inspirer l'espoir aux autres. C'est ce que tu te dis, Mia. J'ai lu ton esprit, pas la peine de le nier. Tu voudrais avoir une Supergirl dans ton futur qui t'aide à sauver ta ville. Mais la vérité est que si Supergirl dévoile son identité, elle ne pourra plus aider qui que ce soit, ni même inspirer quoi que ce soit. Elle deviendra une réfugiée extra-terrestre condamnée à se cacher pour le reste de son existence. Et je ne te dis pas pour sa famille et ses amis, ils seront des cibles ambulantes pour tous ses ennemis. Tu vois, même Supergirl ne peut rien pour toi. Elle te sauvera peut-être en dévoilant son secret au monde, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle fera. Elle ne pourra rien faire pour ta ville. Tu sais comme moi que ton Star City du futur est condamnée, tout comme toi, ma chérie !

Mia commençait à perdre pied, mais fit tout pour rester forte.

\- **Tais-toi, ça suffit ! Je t'interdis de me parler, enfoiré de monstre polymorphe !** hurla-t-elle.

\- Oh, je suis un monstre, vraiment ? s'exclama le Martien, toujours avec le visage de Supergirl. Très bien, je vais changer de visage. De toutes façons, prendre l'apparence de cette kryptonienne me faisait mourir d'ennui.

Le Martien Blanc prit alors l'apparence de William, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la fureur de Mia.

\- Tu vas me faire défiler tous les visages de ceux que je connais ? rétorqua l'archère avec dédain.

\- T'as tout compris, frangine, répondit le Martien avec l'apparence de William. Je ne fais que suivre les instructions de Diaz. Te tourmenter jusqu'à en perdre la tête ! Il m'a demandé de lire en toi, et de te faire subir ton pire cauchemar ! C'est tellement simple d'être un polymorphe pour terroriser les autres quand on peut être n'importe qui ! Me voilà avec la tête de ton frère !

\- Je ne suis pas terrorisée ! Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es pas William !

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Notre relation est assez bizarre quand on y réfléchit. On n'a pas grandi ensemble. On n'a rien en commun, à part notre père. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance de grandir dans des conditions mieux que toi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Je n'ai jamais eu à me cacher. J'ai pris la bonne décision en quittant notre père et Felicity. Je serais peut-être devenu comme toi. Une pâle copie de Green Arrow sans but, et sans raison d'être. Pourquoi traînons-nous ensemble ? Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Je pourrais aussi bien parler à un mur. C'est plutôt hilarant de considérer que William et toi vous soyez frère et sœur -oh, pardon je voulais dire-… demi-frère et demi-sœur… On n'a rien en commun. Ah si, j'allais oublier, nous avons tous les deux été déçus par notre père. Il est vrai qu'être le fils de Green Arrow n'a pas vraiment aidé William. Depuis qu'il connaît son père, tout ce qu'il a eu, ça était la mort de sa mère. Tuée à cause d'un homme qui avait la haine envers Oliver Queen parce que ton père avait tué une personne proche de lui. Voilà le genre de héros qu'est ton père. Un meurtrier. Tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route finissent tous par mourir. Quel dommage que William, Connor et toi, vous vous soyez retrouvés dans cette époque. Parce que ton père n'est pas le genre de modèle à suivre. Selon toi, il serait passé quoi si notre père n'avait jamais disparu ? Tu crois que tu aurais été heureuse avec lui avec son identité dévoilée au grand jour ? Pour William, ça ne lui a pas vraiment réussi !

\- **La ferme !** hurla à nouveau Mia.

\- Pas assez intimidant ! Je vais prendre un autre visage qui je pense sera beaucoup plus perturbant !

Et il se métamorphosa à nouveau, et prit l'apparence de Zoé Ramirez, à la grande horreur de Mia. C'était l'apparence de Zoé de 2040 juste avant son décès.

\- Non ! s'exclama l'archère avec horreur.

\- Ce visage t'a manqué, Mia ? s'exclama le Martien avec l'apparence de Zoé. Tu te rappelles de moi ? Comment aurais-tu pu l'oublier ? Tu étais même là quand je suis morte. Moi, Zoé Ramirez du futur ! Est-ce que t'as raconté à mon père ce qui s'est vraiment passé le soir où j'ai perdue la vie ? Tu lui as dis ?

\- Ça suffit, ça suffit ! s'exclama Mia, sur le point de sangloter.

\- Comme toujours, tu as été trop téméraire, t'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Tu as foncée tête baissée sans réfléchir, et tu as voulu arrêter JJ ! Mais ça n'a pas abouti ! T'as été trop têtue et t'as failli mourir quand la petite Zoé est venue à ton secours et c'est juste après que JJ l'a poignardée de sang froid. Tu te rappelles de cette nuit-là ? Tu te rappelles d'avoir vue ta Zoé mourir dans tes bras ? C'est à cause de toi, si elle est morte ! Si tu n'avais pas été aussi entêtée, peut-être qu'elle serait encore en vie. Peut-être que la petite Zoé aurait pu faire le voyage dans le temps et voir son père de 2019. Tu trouves ça juste que ce soit uniquement William, Connor et toi qui soyez dans le passé ? Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas eu droit ? Je n'étais pas digne de voir mon père en 2019 ? Il fallait que je meure pour toi pour que tu rencontres un père qui t'a laissé tomber quand tu étais bébé ?

Mia ferma les yeux, voulant ignorer cette aberration qui se faisait passer pour son amie décédée, mais c'était trop dur.

\- La vérité est que je suis morte par ta faute, à cause de ton entêtement, c'est ce que tu aurais du dire à Renée Ramirez, poursuivit le Martien avec l'apparence de Zoé. Tu n'as rien d'une héroïne, tu ne seras jamais Green Arrow, encore moins Supergirl… tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être sauvée… Tu te rappelles des derniers mots de la petite Zoé dans ses tout derniers instants, alors qu'elle agonisait ? (le Martien fit mine de gémir tout en parlant avec la voix faible de Zoé.) … _Il faut que tu dises à mon père… dis-lui que je suis désolée… _

\- **ÇA SUFFIT !** vociféra Mia, voulant retenir ses larmes.

Puis le Martien se transforma en JJ, avec sa tenue de Deathstroke. Mia poussa un hurlement de rage.

\- Tu commences à dérailler ? C'est génial ! s'exclama le Martien avec l'apparence de JJ.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, maintenant, ça suffit ! s'emporta l'archère.

\- Oh non, la plaisanterie ne fait que commencer, poursuivit la créature polymorphe. Je suis les ordres de Diaz.

\- Pourquoi obéis-tu à ce taré ? ajouta Mia.

\- Je me fiche de Diaz ou de Léviathan, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de faire souffrir Supergirl et son ami le Martien Vert. Que dis-tu de mon nouveau visage ? Honnêtement, il me plaît !

\- **TAIS-TOI !**

\- JJ, le pauvre garçon ! Comme toi, lui non plus n'a pas eu une vie facile. Délaissé par son père, pour quoi ? Pour le fils de quelqu'un d'autre ! Connor m'a enlevé mon père, donc, j'ai choisi de suivre Grant Wilson et de devenir Deathstroke. Remercie le frère de ton père pour ça ! (Et il pouffa de rire.) Il faut croire qu'Oliver Queen et John Diggle ont quelque chose en commun. Ils sont tous les deux des piètres pères avec leurs enfants. Diggle a l'habitude de voir sa famille devenir des monstres. Il y a eu d'abord son frère… et plus tard, son propre fils ! Green Arrow et ses amis justiciers sont incapables de sauver une ville et encore moins de protéger leurs familles. Regarde ton père, regarde Diggle, regarde Renée ! Tu n'as personne autour de toi qui se soucie vraiment de toi ! Ton père t'a abandonné, ta mère a fait pareil… Moi, je suis le fils de Diggle devenu meurtrier et toi, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de Green Arrow. Lui a été incapable de protéger son entourage, et toi, tu fais exactement la même chose que lui. Vous avez ça en commun.

Mia eut les larmes aux yeux, et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir l'horrible visage de JJ lui faire un rictus sinistre.

\- **LA FERME, ÇA SUFFIT !** s'écria-t-elle, bouleversée et enragée.

\- Tu es faible, pathétique, misérable… comme tous les Terriens et les Martiens Verts… scanda la créature avant de reprendre sa vraie forme martienne.

Mia se mit à hurler comme une hystérique en bougeant son corps. Mais ses chaînes l'empêchèrent d'atteindre le Martien Blanc. Puis, elle se calma et regarda le monstre avec dégoût.

Enfin, le Martien partit de la salle, laissant la jeune archère seule.

Secouant la tête, Mia ne parvint pas à se concentrer, avec les tortures psychologiques qu'elle venait de subir. Voir tous ces visages que le Martien avait affiché, l'avait complètement perdue prise sur la réalité. Mia était tellement désemparée qu'elle ne parvint pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle repensa à Supergirl. Allait-elle dévoiler son secret pour lui sauver la vie. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher cela. Mais comment ?

Alors qu'elle faisait tout pour chasser de son esprits les mots cruels que le Martien Blanc lui avait fais subir, la jeune archère du futur sentit ses jambes. Enfin, elle remua ses jambes. Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses deux membres. L'effet du paralysant de Diaz s'était estompé apparemment. Elle était toujours enchaînée, mais pouvait au moins, se servir de ses jambes.

_Allez, réfléchis, réfléchis, Mia ! Il ne faut pas que Supergirl dévoile son identité à tout le monde sur sa Terre ! Il faut empêcher ça de se produire ! J'ai été formée par Nyssa Al Ghûl pour que je sois en mesure de me défendre ! Pas pour que je meure ici ! Je refuse de mourir ici ! Que ferait mon père à ma place ? Il trouverait le moyen de s'échapper !_

Tout en réfléchissant à son moyen d'évasion, Mia pensait également à trouver le moyen de contacter Supergirl, afin d'éviter qu'elle ait à se sacrifier pour elle ? Elle devait trouver rapidement le moyen de s'échapper de son cachot !

* * *

Au DEO, tout le monde était en état d'alerte. L'équipe faisait tout pour tenter de localiser d'où provenait la vidéo faite par Diaz aux médias. Dreamer avait demandé ce que le criminel voulait dire comme quoi Oliver Queen l'avait inspiré à former ce plan. L'archer et Diggle leurs avaient racontés que sur Terre – 1, leur Diaz cherchait à détruire Green Arrow en faisant de lui un martyr, le faisant arrêter, dévoiler son identité, pour ensuite le jeter en prison.

Le criminel avait imposé une heure à Supergirl pour qu'elle annonce son identité secrète aux médias afin de sauver Mia. La vue de la jeune fille se faire torturer avait été déchirant pour tout le monde y compris Kara, qui était face à un terrible dilemme.

Le temps passa… Tous étaient rassemblés autour de la table de la zone de contrôle du DEO.

\- Brainy, dis-moi que t'as trouvé Mia, demanda Alex, le regard implorant et inquiet.

Mais le Coluan était tout aussi impuissant qu'eux.

\- Malheureusement, il est impossible, même pour moi, de localiser le signal émis par la vidéo de Ricardo Diaz.

\- On est le DEO ! s'emporta l'aînée Danvers. Un loup solitaire ne peut pas avoir les moyens de contrer nos traceurs !

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, marmonna Dig.

\- Pour qu'il puisse contrer nos radars et mes capacités, il doit certainement avoir de l'aide de Léviathan, expliqua Brainy.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils arrivent à se passer de moi pour se camoufler ? s'écria William, surpris.

\- Même Diaz de Terre – 1 avait énormément de ressources, ajouta Oliver avec fureur. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a été difficile de le coincer.

\- Si c'est le cas, on ne retrouvera jamais Mia, poursuivit Alex.

\- Une demi-heure vient de s'écouler. Nos chances de retrouver Mia en une autre demi-heure sont quasi impossibles, reprit Brainy.

Un gros bruit de ferraille se fit entendre. La prise de Supergirl autour de la table venait de tordre les deux côtés où étaient posées ses mains. Elle était tellement désemparée et impuissante qu'elle faillit détruire la table avec la super-force de ses poings. William, Connor et Dig s'écartèrent, un peu surpris.

Puis sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit, elle s'en alla vers le balcon du DEO. Bouleversée, Alex partit la rejoindre, mais Oliver la stoppa.

\- Laisse, je vais lui parler ! répliqua-t-il.

Et l'archer rejoignit la kryptonienne en courant vers le balcon. Il comprenait le dilemme à quoi Kara était confrontée. Il y était passé par là quand il avait été forcé de révéler l'identité de Green Arrow pour arrêter Diaz et il se souvint de ce que cela lui avait coûté. Son séjour en prison, ensuite le regards des autres sur lui. Les menaces pesantes sur sa famille… Il avait réussi à vaincre Diaz, mais le prix à payer avait été lourd.

Il ne voulait pas cela pour Kara. Néanmoins, les choses se dérouleraient différemment pour elle. Supergirl n'était pas Green Arrow, et n'était pas considérée comme une justicière. Si elle se dénonçait, elle ne finirait probablement pas en prison. D'ailleurs, l'idée que Supergirl soit envoyée dans une prison similaire à celle qu'avait connu l'archer lui paraissait bien risible, compte tenu des super-pouvoirs de Kara. Mais pour son entourage, ce serait l'enfer. Tous les proches de Kara, sa famille et ses amis deviendraient des cibles pour tous ceux qui voudraient nuire à Supergirl et pas uniquement Diaz ou Léviathan. Une terrible menace pèserait sur tous ceux qui faisaient partie de la vie de Kara Danvers. Et la vie de celle-ci ne sera plus jamais la même.

Non, cela ne devait pas arriver.

Lorsque Oliver atteignit le balcon, Kara regardait la ville, mais avec peur et inquiétude. Avec un regard plein de compassion, il s'approcha d'elle avec douceur.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais… et psychologiquement, je voulais dire. Parce que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens en ce moment même.

Supergirl se détourna de la ville et regarda Oliver.

\- Tous les matins quand je me réveille, j'imagine ce moment. Le moment où le fait d'être Supergirl causera la mort de quelqu'un. Et je dois enfouir cette peur aussi profondément que possible, ou sinon… je n'arrive pas à sortir de mon lit. Mais ce soir, on y est… ma plus grande peur me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Oliver la regarda toujours avec compassion en répondant :

\- Sur Terre – 1, quand mon équipe et moi étions confrontés à Diaz, même à l'époque où le fait qu'Oliver Queen était Green Arrow n'était qu'une simple rumeur, les habitants de la ville étaient prêts à me jeter aux loups. Quand j'ai choisi de révéler mon identité secrète, je l'ai fais en pensant que ça sauverait ma ville. Je suis parti en prison avec cette certitude en tête. J'y suis resté pendant des mois, jusqu'à ce que Diaz a pu être arrêté. J'étais un homme libre mais… ce n'était plus comme avant. Aux yeux de tout le monde à Star City, je n'étais plus Oliver Queen. J'étais devenu un hors-la-loi, un justicier… Les gens me considéraient comme un étranger, et je ne te parle pas de la police de Star City. Ça était très dur de gagner leur confiance. Beaucoup de choses dans ma vie avaient changés. Mon fils William a choisi d'aller vivre chez ses grands-parents au lieu de rester avec moi. Même si son départ m'a bouleversé, je peux comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas être avec moi. Et quand Felicity est tombé enceinte de Mia, je savais que toutes les deux couraient un grave danger, si l'existence de mon enfant à naître était découverte. Je savais que ni elle, ni sa mère ne serait en sécurité. C'est pourquoi on a gardé le secret pour Mia. Il n'y avait que John qui était au courant. Les autres n'en savaient rien. Felicity et moi avons quittés Star City pour aller vivre dans ce chalet. Un beau jour, Mia est née. On était heureux tous les trois… jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mar Novu.

Supergirl acquiesça, tout en méditant sur ce qu'Oliver venait de lui confier. Mais elle semblait de plus en plus confuse.

\- Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens, répondit-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une tornade dans la tête. J'ai beau réfléchir… mon cœur me dit d'aller sauver Mia. Je veux sauver ta fille, Oliver.

\- Je sais, Kara, lui assura gentiment Oliver en posant sa main sur son épaule. Te connaissant, je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver ma fille. J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de qui tu es. Cette vie que j'ai vécue a nécessité beaucoup de sacrifices. Mais ce qui fait de toi une héroïne, c'est ton espoir inflexible envers les autres. Et ça, tu ne dois jamais en douter. Même si toi et moi on est très différents, ce que nous avons en commun, tous les deux, c'est notre objectif de protéger les personnes que nous aimons et d'éviter que des innocents soient tués.

Jamais elle n'avait entendu l'archer lui parler avec une telle douceur. Elle se sentait apaisée à ses côtés. Mais la vidéo de Diaz montrant la torture de Mia ainsi que son chantage sur elle lui revint en tête.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Oliver. Si je ne révèle pas mon secret, Mia mourra… et si je fais ce que Diaz me demande, j'expose tous ceux que j'aime à un énorme danger. Alex, J'onn, Nia, Brainy, James, même Eliza et Lena… Il doit y avoir un moyen d'empêcher ça !

\- Alors ne le fais pas, dit Oliver tout simplement.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kara, confuse.

\- Ne va pas dévoiler ton identité secrète, poursuivit l'archer. Si tu fais ça, toute ta vie va changer. Les gens ne te verront plus comme Kara Danvers, et encore moins en tant que Supergirl. Tous ceux qui voudront te nuire, sauront frapper là où ça fait mal, encore plus mal que la kryptonite. Et ce sera de ma faute. Je suis seul responsable de ce fiasco. C'est à cause de moi si Diaz a enlevé Mia. J'ai été négligeant. J'ai laissé ce fourbe me coller un traceur sur mon carquois ce qui l'a amené au DEO… ensuite, un Martien Blanc a lu dans mon esprit ce qui a permis à Diaz de tout savoir sur moi et sur son jumeau de Terre – 1… Et aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement en colère contre lui à cause de cette foutue Black Mercy, que je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai foncé alors que j'aurais du comprendre que c'était un piège pour attirer ma fille. Et maintenant Diaz veut t'obliger à te révéler ton identité à cause de moi. Ma faute ! Kara, je refuse que mon fardeau devienne le tien. Ce que j'ai vécu après avoir révélé que j'étais Green Arrow, je ne le souhaite ni à Barry, ni même à toi. Parce que tu ne mérites pas ça. Si toute ta famille se retrouve en danger, ce sera de ma faute, et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner… alors, je t'en supplie, Kara, ne va pas révéler ton identité à toute ta ville. Ce serait une grave erreur, et en plus, c'est ce que veut Diaz. Il veut te voir brisée comme lui il se sent brisé. Le Diaz que j'ai connu voulait faire de moi un martyr, mais au final, il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Peu importe que j'ai été dénoncé en tant que justicier, je n'ai pas laissé ce monstre gagner. C'est pourquoi, tu ne dois pas rentrer dans son jeu, Kara. Je t'interdis de faire ce qu'il te demande. Ne lui donne pas le plaisir qu'il gagne. Te tuer avec de la kryptonite serait trop facile pour lui. Il voudrait te voir souffrir avant que tu meurs.

\- Et pour ta fille, Oliver ? lui rappela Supergirl, toujours angoissée. Diaz a dit qu'il tuerait Mia si je ne me dénonce pas. Si on ne peut pas la retrouver…

\- Kara, Mia t'a demandé de lui faire confiance, alors, fais-lui confiance, répondit Oliver, toujours avec optimisme. Je crois en ma fille ! J'ai vu de quoi elle était capable ! Je suis certain qu'elle peut s'en sortir par elle-même. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle saura se délivrer et nous alerter.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste ? s'exclama la kryptonienne, étonnée du comportement calme de l'archer.

Oliver lui sourit en guise de réponse.

\- C'est toi et Barry qui m'avez appris à espérer, qui m'avez appris à voir les choses différemment. Kara, tu es sans aucun doute la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et parfois, je me dis… que la Terre – 1 aurait vraiment besoin d'une Supergirl. Je me sens plein d'espoir quand je suis auprès de toi. Supergirl inspire l'espoir aux autres. Elle m'en inspire à moi aussi. Et je suis sûr que tu as eu cet effet pour Mia. Sinon, elle ne t'aurait jamais dis ne pas te sacrifier pour elle. Quand elle a été empoisonnée, elle ne voulait pas que tu te sacrifies pour lui sauver la vie. Là, c'est la même chose. T'as vu Mia sur la vidéo, elle ne veut pas que tu te révèles au monde entier. Alors, ne le fais pas. L'an dernier, j'ai fais le choix de passer un pacte avec Mar Novu pour que Barry et toi, puissiez vivre afin que vous soyez une lueur d'espoir pour les autres. Pas pour que tu te dévoiles aux gens de ta Terre. Tu n'as pas à payer pour mes erreurs, Kara. Ce serait injuste et immoral.

Cela fit rougir sensiblement Kara. Depuis qu'Oliver était arrivé sur sa Terre, Kara s'était trouvée de plus en plus intriguée par lui. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il était toujours fortement déterminé à être un héros à la fois pour ses enfants et pour cette ville. Kara avait vu des hommes s'effondrer sous un stress toujours plus faible. Elle avait même vu son ami être en rage, à la vue de Mia prisonnière de Diaz. Et pourtant, dans son esprit, Oliver conservait toujours une étincelle de bonté et d'espoir.

Mais la kryptonienne resta quand même nerveuse.

\- Comment savoir si Mia va s'en sortir ? Comment être sûr qu'elle nous fera signe ? Et si Diaz…

Elle n'osa pas achever sa phrase. En guise de réponse, Oliver lui offrit ses bras, et Kara se laissa cajoler contre lui, à sa grande surprise. L'archer la serra contre lui. En dépit d'être un humain normal, l'étreinte d'Oliver était forte et accueillante en même temps et Kara aimait être dans ses bras.

\- Diaz ne lui fera rien, Mia est forte ! Je sais qu'elle réussira à se libérer et à nous faire signe, répondit calmement l'archer. T'as été là pour moi après que cette chose m'a faite subir… Alors, laisse-moi être là pour toi.

\- T'es vraiment un ami génial, Oliver, lui répondit Kara toujours dans les bras de Green Arrow.

* * *

**Au prochain épisode, tout va se jouer. Est-ce que nos protagonistes vont sauver Mia ? Ou est-ce que c'est Mia qui parviendra à se sauver ? Au prochain chapitre.**

__**Amelia-Queen-Black :**__** En effet, Kara est vraiment confrontée à un terrible dilemme qui risque d'avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour ses proch_es_.**

__**Jetblack1979 :**__**Content que ça te plaise.**

__**Lulzimevelioska:**__**J'espère que ce chapitre t'ait plu.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous et toutes, et merci encore pour vos reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisant et c'est très motivant pour l'écriture.**

__**Amelia-Queen-Black :**__** Oui, Mia, malgré ce qu'elle endure, veut rester forte. Et Oliver soutient Kara, car il sait exactement ce qu'il a traversé après avoir révélé à tout le monde qu'il était Green Arrow. Il ne veut pas ça pour Kara, surtout qu'il se sent coupable de cette situation, il sait que si l'entourage de Kara se retrouve en danger à cause de son secret dévoilé, ce sera de sa faute. Oliver ne peut pas accepter ça.**

__**Jetblack1979:**__**Content que ça te plaise.**

__**Lulzimevelioska:**__**J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

* * *

**Ch****apitre 15 :**

Mia reprit son souffle, tout en se concentrant sur son plan d'évasion. Elle était encore choquée par la torture émotionnelle du Martien Blanc. Voir tous les visages de ses proches sous les traits de l'alien avaient été horribles à supporter. Malgré ses émotions, une pensée l'angoissait : Diaz avait imposé à Supergirl qu'elle révèle son identité secrète à toute sa ville ou sinon, il tuerait l'archère. Mia ne pouvait pas accepter que sa nouvelle amie se sacrifie pour elle. Le souvenir de son père étant traité comme un paria dans le futur lui revint en mémoire. Supergirl ne méritait pas ça. Elle était une héroïne qui avait sauvé le monde plus d'une fois. Même aux côtés de son père et de Flash. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher que Kara fasse l'erreur de se dévoiler.

Mais même si elle se libérait de ses entraves, comment la contacter ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, observant ses chaînes reliées à un gros tuyau au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa veste posée sur une chaise devant elle. Un objet attira son attention. Quelque chose qui dépassait d'une poche de son blouson. En plissant les yeux, Mia constata qu'il s'agissait d'une montre. Intriguée, elle se demandait ce que faisait cette montre sur elle, et ensuite, elle se souvint. C'était une montre que Supergirl lui avait donnée avant d'aller secourir William. Une montre qui pouvait lancer un signal permettant d'alerter la kryptonienne. Une sorte d'appel à l'aide à Supergirl. Si elle pouvait se délivrer, elle pourrait utiliser la montre et appeler Kara avant qu'elle se dévoile en public. Mia était réticente à avoir cette montre, mais avait décidée néanmoins de la garder quand même. Heureusement, qu'elle ait eu la brillante idée de la garder. Elle devait alerter Supergirl au plus vite. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Elle devait se libérer. Diaz et le Martien Blanc étaient partis. Pendant combien de temps ? Ne traînant pas, Mia balança ses jambes vers le haut, se cramponna à ses chaînes, tout en se hissant assez haut, et se laissa tomber. Le gros tuyau céda sous son poids et les chaînes tombèrent avec Mia.

L'archère était libre de ses mouvements. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grondement.

Diaz et le Martien Blanc étaient revenus.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir aussi facilement ? Ricana le criminel.

Mia fonça vers la chaise où se trouvait son blouson, tandis que Diaz attrapa une des chaînes qui traînait au sol, tirant ainsi la jeune fille du futur au sol. Mia avait tout juste eu le temps d'atteindre sa veste.

_Faut que j'attrape cette montre ! Allez Mia !_

Elle se releva et attrapa son blouson la tirant vers elle, tandis que Diaz tira sur la chaîne, traînant l'archère. Mia perdit sa veste et faisait traîner au sol comme un chien en laisse vers le criminel manchot.

\- Comme tu le sais, petite, mon ami Martien peut lire dans les pensées. Il a lu dans celui de ton paternel et le tien. Il m'a dit que tu prévoyais une évasion. Tu vois, j'avais anticipé tous tes faits et gestes ! J'ai tout un stock d'armes alien et même beaucoup de Black Mercy pour t'assommer. T'es condamnée, petite ! Tu ne peux pas m'échapper !

Il attrapa Mia par le col de sa chemise et lui cracha au visage. Mais la jeune archère garda un sourire narquois.

\- Qui a dit que je voulais m'échapper ?

Sur ces mots, elle activa la montre cachée dans le creux. Par chance, elle avait eu le temps d'attraper la montre avant de perdre sa veste. Aussitôt, le signal kryptonien se déclencha.

* * *

Au DEO, alors qu'Oliver serrait Kara contre lui, la kryptonienne sursauta tout d'un coup, comme si elle avait pris une décharge. Elle entendit la sonnerie de sa montre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est le signal de Mia ! Oliver, t'avais raison, ta fille m'envoie sa position… je sais où elle est ! s'exclama la kryptonienne.

Oliver acquiesça et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Supergirl. Peu lui importait comment Kara le savait, les explications viendraient plus tard. Mia était l'urgence.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi !

Son amie approuva et se tint à l'archer.

\- Accroche-toi ! dit-elle avant de s'envoler comme un missile hors du bâtiment.

Alors que Supergirl volait au-dessus des bâtiments de National City avec Green Arrow dans ses bras, elle contacta par son oreillette.

\- J'onn, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Je t'envoie des coordonnées GPS.

* * *

Diaz était parvenu à attraper Mia par le col de sa chemise, et la souleva pour lui faire face.

\- Je vais continuer à te faire souffrir, et forcer la main à Super cousine pour qu'elle se décide à se révéler au grand jour. Quand elle sera complètement brisée, toi, ta misérable existence n'aura plus aucune valeur, parce que tu seras…

Une rafale d'air le repoussa en arrière, libérant ainsi la jeune archère. Mia s'était relevée pour apercevoir Supergirl et Green Arrow, prêts à l'action. Satisfaite, la jeune fille du futur courut rejoindre la kryptonienne en lui montrant ses poignets de chaîne autour de ses mains.

\- J'aurais besoin de tes supers poings, lui dit-elle.

Aussitôt, Supergirl brisa les liens de Mia, la libérant enfin. L'archer de Terre – 1 s'avança vers sa fille.

\- Tu n'es pas blessée ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien maintenant !

Diaz se releva et vit avec dégoût les deux héros qui accompagnaient Mia.

\- Est-ce que vous pensiez sincèrement pouvoir nous échapper ? rétorqua Supergirl d'une voix forte.

\- **Vous avez**** trahi cette ville !** vociféra Green Arrow avec sa voix filtrée, en brandissant son arc droit sur le criminel.

\- Vous n'êtes que des idiots arrogants, rugit Diaz en marchant vers eux. J'ai tout un arsenal de kryptonite sur moi. Je peux te briser sans sourciller, Super cousine !

\- Je suis au courant, répondit la kryptonienne toujours d'une voix ferme. C'est pourquoi je suis venu équipée.

Elle appuya sur le S de sa tenue, aussitôt, une armure recouvrit tout son corps, avec un grand casque qui enveloppa son visage.

\- Lex vous a fait un bras métallique, Diaz, moi, j'ai cette armure entièrement anti-kryptonite avec les compliments de Lena Luthor ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mia et Green Arrow observèrent la super héroïne dans son armure bleu avec admiration.

\- Vous pensez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? répliqua Diaz avec fureur. J'ai des alliés dont mon ami le Martien Blanc qui peut vous briser !

\- **Nous aussi, on a un ami qui vient de Mars qui a accepté de nous prêter main forte,** ajouta Green Arrow avec un sourire réjoui.

Ce fut alors que J'onn J'onzz surgit de nulle part, et se posa à côté de Supergirl, Mia et de l'archer.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, dit Supergirl.

Le Martien Blanc rugit, tandis que J'onn prit sa forme martienne. Supergirl et lui foncèrent attaquer le monstre blanc.

Alors que Diaz fit allonger son bras métallique comme un serpent et s'en servit pour frapper l'archer et sa fille. Tous les deux esquivèrent son membre métallique, puis Mia combattit le criminel à mains nus.

\- J'ai brisé ton arc, tu n'as pas d'armes sur toi, petite, alors que moi, j'en ai un grand stock ! rugit Diaz.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon arc pour vous tabasser ! vociféra l'archère en frappant le criminel avec ses poings.

Diaz repoussa la jeune fille avec son bras en métal, pour se faire frapper par Green Arrow, qui le tabassait avec férocité. L'archer le frappa, à maintes reprises au visages en hurlant de rage. Green Arrow avait encore l'expérience de la Black Mercy en tête, avec en plus, la vidéo où il avait vu sa fille être torturée par ce minable gangster. Il poursuivit sa lutte contre Diaz, le cognant sans relâche au visage avec ses poings.

\- **Je veux que tu prennes conscience de la torture que tu m'as fais subir !** rugit l'archer de Terre – 1.

Il voulut à nouveau frapper Diaz, mais le bras en métal lui bloqua sa main, et le criminel envoya Green Arrow valdinguer dans les airs, avant de retomber au sol. Il s'avança vers l'archer en ricanant.

\- Je t'ai fabriqué une prison dont on ne peut s'échapper qu'en sacrifiant ses plus chers désirs ! scanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Et j'imagine que ça a dû te faire aussi mal que t'arracher un bras. Tu sais maintenant ce que je ressens quand je vois ces cafards kryptoniens.

Green Arrow se releva en toisant le criminel avec un regard féroce.

-** Moi, je ne suis pas Superman, et ce que je vais te faire, ce sera bien pire que perdre un bras ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'enfer que j'ai subis avant de te rencontrer ! Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à moi et à mes enfants !**

\- Tu n'es qu'un minable archer qui lutte contre ses démons. Je sais tout à propos de toi, Robin des Bois ! répliqua le criminel.

\- **Si ton ami Martien Blanc a lu dans mes pensées, il a du te parler de la Crise qui arrivera bientôt,** répliqua l'archer.

\- Oh oui, il m'en a parlé de la Crise, la fin des mondes, mais ça m'est complètement égal. Si le Multivers est condamné, autant profiter du peu de temps qui me reste à anéantir ces saloperies de kryptoniens. Je serais un homme satisfait.

Il brandit son bras métallique droit sur Green Arrow et tira plusieurs coups de feu sur lui. L'archer évita les tirs, et courut rejoindre sa fille.

Supergirl et J'onn combattaient le Martien Blanc. Supergirl croisa ses mains et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la créature. J'onn usait de sa force pour repousser son ennemi. Il lui parla en langue martienne :

\- _C'est entre toi et moi. Pourquoi t'associes-tu à cet imbécile de criminel ?_

-_ Pour te faire souffrir, Martien Vert !_ répondit le monstre Blanc en langue martienne. _Je vois clair dans ton esprit. Je vois ton père, tes enfants… ton ancienne vie sur Mars… Le dernier Martien Vert va mourir…_

Les deux Martiens s'envolèrent dans les airs et combattirent à mains nues. Supergirl s'envola à son tour et rejoignit J'onn dans son combat. Le Martien Blanc repoussa Supergirl à coup de poing et combattit à nouveau J'onn. Il repoussa ses deux adversaires au sol, créant un cratère, provoquant un tremblement de terre qui secoua Diaz, Green Arrow et Mia.

Diaz parvint à se relever et usa de sa main métallique et visa le visage de la jeune archère du futur.

\- Je vais t'anéantir, petite Robin des Bois, et ensuite, ce sera ton père !

Mia lui lança un regard noir, mais avant que Diaz n'ait pu tirer, une flèche vint toucher son bras en métal, provoquant une décharge électrique, déstabilisant le criminel. Mia regarda son père, qui paraissait réjoui.

Diaz parvint à retirer la flèche en hurlant de rage. Il regarda le père et la fille avec fureur et voulut les attaquer avec son bras… mais rien ne se produisit. Abasourdi, le criminel contempla son bras. Il était complètement inerte. Il ne parvint même pas à bouger ses doigts. Son bras métallique était complètement immobile.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La batterie est morte ? jubila Mia avec sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'exclama Diaz en tentant de faire bouger son bras en métal en vain. Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

Il ramassa la flèche qui avait percuté son bras. Il remarqua que l'extrémité de la flèche comporta un composant étrange.

\- **Avec les compliments de Curtis Holt, un ami à moi de la Terre – 1,** répliqua Green Arrow triomphant. **Ton bras métallique ne te sert plus à rien, maintenant. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une simple prothèse totalement inoffensive. Tu es devenu un homme à qui il manque un bras.**

Rugissant de rage, Diaz se servit de son bras en métal comme une batte et voulut frapper les deux archers avec. Mais Green Arrow et Mia esquivèrent ses coups.

\- Tu aurais mieux fais de rester dans ton monde imaginaire et idéal que la Black Mercy a créée pour toi ! rugit le criminel à l'archer.

Il tenta à nouveau de frapper l'archer avec son bras en métal.

Supergirl, qui venait de se relever après un terrible affrontement avec le Martien Blanc, aperçut Diaz tenter de se servir de son bras métallique pour attaquer Green Arrow et sa fille.

Elle fonça en super-vitesse vers lui.

\- Vous voulez un peu de glace ? scanda-t-elle.

Et elle usa de son super-souffle sur le bras en métal de son ennemi, le recouvrant entièrement de glace. Avec sa super-force, elle frappa le membre en métal, le détruisant en morceaux de glace. Désormais, Diaz n'était qu'un criminel avec un bras estropié, sous les regards réjouis de Green Arrow et de sa fille.

\- Dommage que votre Martien Blanc n'ait pas anticipé ça ! jubila Mia à Ricardo Diaz avec un air narquois.

\- C'est terminé, Diaz ! Vous avez perdu ! déclara Supergirl.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me rendre ? Dans vos rêves ! s'écria le criminel en activant un émetteur de sa poche.

Aussitôt, des Dominators arrivèrent de nulle part, et attaquèrent les héros. Mia les repoussa à mains nues, tandis que Green Arrow tira ses flèches sur les aliens. Supergirl les repoussa avec sa super-force.

Diaz en profita pour se diriger vers un énorme container. Il en sortit deux Black Mercy qui prirent vie et rampèrent au sol.

Après une lutte acharnée, J'onn parvint à neutraliser complètement le Martien Blanc et partit rejoindre ses amis à lutter contre les Dominators.

Un alien parvint à endommager l'armure de Supergirl. Diaz en profita pour la rejoindre avec un poignard avec une lame verdâtre. Il y planta son poignard dans la partie endommagée de l'armure, faisant crier de douleur la kryptonienne.

\- Supergirl ! s'exclama Mia, horrifiée.

Elle se débarrassa du Dominator et fonça vers Diaz en se jetant sur lui, l'éloignant de la kryptonienne. Elle le frappa au visage, à coups de poings.

Mais le criminel réussit à la repousser comme un objet, loin de lui.

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces enfantillages ! rugit-il en se relevant. Il est temps d'en finir.

\- **Je suis d'accord,** dit une voix filtrée derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour recevoir un coup de poing de Green Arrow au visage. Fou de colère, l'archer de Terre – 1 tabassa le criminel avec ses poings en hurlant de rage.

\- **Tu n'es pas différent du Diaz que j'ai vaincu sur ma Terre ! Il était aussi arrogant et prétentieux que toi ! C'est ce qui l'a causé à sa perte ! Et toi, tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Tu es encore plus pathétique que lui !**

\- Et toi, tu es un imbécile, si tu crois que tu peux m'éliminer, stupide archer ! s'écria Diaz, fou de rage.

Tous les deux combattirent à mains nues.

Mia aida Supergirl à se relever. L'archère avait arraché le poignard de l'armure. Kara en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demanda Mia.

\- Je survivrai ! répondit Supergirl en s'appuyant sur Mia.

Plusieurs Dominators se jetèrent sur les deux femmes, les séparant. Mia tomba au sol, et parut horrifiée de voir une Black Mercy ramper dans sa direction.

\- Oh non, toi, tu ne vas pas me toucher ! vociféra-t-elle en rampant.

Elle se releva, et courut voulant échapper à la plante alien qui la poursuivait. Elle n'avait plus d'arc, ne sachant pas comment battre cette chose. Elle aperçut son père combattre Diaz à mains nues, et parut horrifiée de voir une deuxième Black Mercy ramper dans la direction de Green Arrow. Son père était tellement occupé avec Diaz qu'il ne verrait pas arriver la plante qui allait l'attaquer par derrière. Il ne fallait surtout pas que son père se retrouvait encore piégé par la Black Mercy.

Elle se retourna, vit toujours la plante extra-terrestre ramper vers elle.

_Cette foutue chose ne va pas me lâcher ! Et je n'ai pas d'arc, ni de flèches pour la repousser ! Comment m'en débarrasser ?_

Puis, elle courut rejoindre les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient au corps à corps. Elle fit tout pour se rapprocher de Diaz et se mit à hurler :

\- **PAPA, ATTENTION À LA BLACK MERCY !**

Green Arrow se retourna et vit avec horreur la plante extra-terrestre ramper dans sa direction. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Diaz cogna en plein visage de l'archer le renversant au sol.

\- Tu dois savoir que moi, je suis toujours le plus fort ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Queen ! Avec ou sans mon bras, je suis toujours dangereux ! répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

\- **Pas aujourd'hui,** répliqua Green Arrow avec un rictus.

Supergirl détruisit des Dominators avec sa vision thermique, et aperçut le danger menacer Green Arrow et sa fille avec les deux Black Mercy.

\- Je vais te tuer, Queen, ensuite, ce sera ta fille et Super cousine ! ricana Diaz en brandissant son poignard en l'air.

Green Arrow toisa son ennemi pendant un moment, sentant la Black Mercy se rapprocher de lui. Mia comprit alors ce que son père avait en tête et rejoignit Diaz.

Puis, les deux Black Mercy bondirent en l'air pour attaquer.

\- **MIA, BAISSE-TOI !** hurla Green Arrow.

La jeune fille plongea au sol, évitant la Black Mercy qui passa au-dessus d'elle. L'archer de Terre – 1 se baissa de justesse, alors que la deuxième plante passa juste au-dessus de lui. Les deux plantes se rejoignirent et foncèrent droit sur Diaz, dont le sourire narquois s'effaça.

\- Oh non ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié.

Il hurla d'horreur, tandis qu'une Black Mercy se cramponna en plein dans son ventre, et la deuxième s'agrippa à sa jambe. Les tentacules des plantes s'enroulèrent autour du corps du criminel qui hurlait d'horreur, se débattant de toutes ses forces en vain.

\- Non… NOOOOOOON !

Supergirl rejoignit ses amis archers et regarda avec eux, Diaz pris avec deux Black Mercy sur son corps.

Diaz sentit ses yeux se fermer, et aperçut le visage réjoui de l'archer lui marmonnant avec sa voix filtrée :

\- **Fais de beaux rêves !**

Diaz ferma ses paupières et s'effondrât au sol.

Satisfait, Green Arrow observa Diaz inconscient avec ses deux plantes agrippées à lui. C'était un châtiment approprié pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Désormais, son ennemi était piégé dans son monde parfait qui lui faisait croire qu'il jouissait au grand bonheur. Croire à un bonheur imaginaire était une torture encore pire que la mort.

J'onn se débarrassa des derniers Dominators et rejoignit nos héros. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Diaz inerte au sol.

\- Deux Black Mercy sur une seule personne ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a envie de le réveiller ? fit Mia avec un sourire narquois.

\- _**Non !**_ répondirent en chœur Supergirl et Green Arrow.

\- Il est tombé dans son propre piège, commenta J'onn.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il voit, dit Supergirl les yeux fixés sur Diaz.

Green Arrow s'agenouilla au sol pour contempler le corps inerte du criminel manchot avant de rétorquer avec sa voix normale :

\- Peut importe ce que c'est. C'est toujours trop beau pour lui.

Il regarda Diaz, tout en imaginant ce à quoi son ennemi pouvait bien rêver comme monde parfait. Un monde où il est un parfait gangster avec ses deux mains, où il croyait être heureux… Ignorant totalement qu'il vivait une parfaite fiction.

* * *

À des kilomètres d'ici, Margot se tenait sur un bureau, à méditer, quand Gemma Cooper la rejoignit.

\- Nous avons un problème. Ricardo Diaz a échoué ! Il est entre les mains du DEO, maintenant ! Les gosses du futur sont désormais intouchables !

\- Dans ce cas, laissons-les et concentrons-nous sur nos futurs projets, répliqua la vieille dame perdue dans ses pensées. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de vaincre la kryptonienne.

* * *

**Et on va arriver à la fin de cette histoire... **


	16. Épilogue

**Épilogue**** :**

Supergirl, Arrow, Mia et J'onn étaient revenus victorieux au DEO. Le Martien Blanc avait regagné sa cellule dans l'agence. Mia s'était faite examiner par Alex pour ses blessures.

Oliver passa voir sa fille au pôle médical du DEO.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ?

Mia roula ses yeux, agacée.

\- Papa, je vais bien.

Alex s'empressa de répondre :

\- Bien qui se traduit par deux côtés fêlées et une contusion pulmonaire. Je recommande beaucoup de repos. Et ce n'est pas une demande.

\- Je vous dis que je vais bien, rétorqua l'archère.

\- Mia, s'il te plaît, Alex t'a dit de te reposer, donc tu te reposes, répliqua Oliver. Je sais que t'es une battante, je n'ai aucun doute sur toi, mais tu n'es pas indestructible. Donc tu te reposes. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

\- C'est Green Arrow ou mon père qui me parle ?

\- Les deux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kara te tiendra compagnie, ajouta Alex voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Et en plus, elle souhaiterai faire une interview pour justifier ton sauvetage et qu'elle n'ait pas eu à répondre au chantage de Diaz.

William les rejoignit et paraissait nerveux.

\- À propos de Diaz, où est-il ?

\- Ricardo Diaz est actuellement détenu dans nos quartiers au DEO avec deux Black Mercy incrustées dans le corps, annonça Alex toute fière. Et pour l'instant… personne ici n'a envie de l'en libérer. Je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… je préfère le laisser ainsi.

\- Le sentiment est partagé, répondit Oliver avec un sourire.

L'archer était rancunier envers le criminel pour l'avoir piégé avec la plante extra-terrestre. Il avait envisagé de le tuer, mais ce châtiment le soulageait. Au moins, il n'avait pas à commettre un meurtre. Et il en était heureux. Avant la crise de Léviathan, Oliver avait empêché Mia de tuer Grant Wilson. Quelle image de père cela donnerait de lui si il avait tué Diaz ? Il avait réussi à refréner ses pulsions meurtrières.

\- Plus il reste dans son monde parfait, mieux ça vaudra, répliqua Mia. Mais je suis vraiment obligée de rester au lit ?

\- _**Oui**_, répondirent en chœur Oliver et Alex.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Frangine, je vais te tenir compagnie pendant ta convalescence, ajouta William en s'installant à côté de sa sœur. Est-ce que je t'ai dis à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir et que tu ne sois pas morte ?

\- Je crois que tu me l'as dis une bonne dizaine de fois, soupira Mia, lassée.

\- Sérieux, t'as vraiment fait le compte ? s'étonna son frère.

Oliver et Alex partagèrent un sourire espiègle tout en laissant les enfants du futur au pôle médical.

* * *

Supergirl survolait la ville de National City, à patrouiller dans chaque bâtiments à la recherche de Léviathan. Elle était assistée par Green Arrow, Spartan, J'onn et Dreamer. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient arrêtés Diaz, c'était comme si la secte avait disparue. Deux jours à patrouiller la ville, ils étaient tous revenus au DEO bredouilles.

\- Vous croyez que c'est inquiétant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Léviathan ? interrogea Dreamer.

\- William n'a pas eu de contacts avec eux récemment, répondit Oliver.

\- On leur a causé une sacré pagaille, fit remarquer Diggle. À mon avis, ils vont se faire discrets.

\- Et avec Diaz hors d'état de nuire, ils ne vont pas risquer à nouveau d'attaquer le DEO, ajouta J'onn.

\- Je suis convaincue que William et Mia ne risquent plus rien pour le moment, répondit Kara. Vous pourrez repartir sur Terre – 1 en toute tranquillité.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, approuva Oliver.

\- Le jour où ils reviendront, on sera prêts à les recevoir, ajouta la kryptonienne.

L'archer était convaincu du raisonnement de son amie. Léviathan venait de se mesurer à Supergirl et à Green Arrow. Leurs ennemis s'étaient rendus de la puissance des deux super-héros. Et que William et Mia étaient hors d'atteinte avec leur père surprotecteur. Ils allaient pas risquer de s'en prendre de nouveau à eux. Et savoir que Diaz était vaincu rassurait Oliver. Ses enfants n'avaient plus rien à craindre, tout comme Supergirl. Il était soulagé que son amie n'avait pas eu à révéler son identité secrète.

* * *

Par ailleurs, Mia savait que Diaz avait transmis son chantage à Supergirl à toute la ville. Elle avait demandée à Kara si il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'annoncer à la population de National City qu'elle était sauve et que Supergirl n'avait pas eu à révéler son identité secrète. Kara lui avait alors proposée de faire une annonce via CatCo, le journal auquel elle travaillait. Elle s'était même proposée de l'interviewer. Mia avait acceptée tout en gardant son anonymat. Dans l'interview de Kara, elle avait racontée comme quoi Supergirl était parvenue à retrouver sa trace et l'avait secourue avant que Diaz ne l'ait achevée. Green Arrow, étant un justicier d'une autre Terre, Mia et Kara s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne pas le mentionner. Au final, toutes les deux étaient satisfaites.

Le lendemain, la première page de magazine de CatCo dévoilait l'interview de la jeune fille secourue par Supergirl, écrite par Kara Danvers.

\- C'était suffisant pour une première page ? avait demandée Mia.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est ma patronne qui était ravie quand je lui ai montré l'interview, avait répondue Kara en riant. En plus, Diaz était un cinglé. Les gens l'auront vite oubliés dans peu de temps.

Même Oliver était satisfait de l'article et avait félicité Kara pour l'interview.

* * *

Enfin, Mia pouvait quitter l'infirmerie du DEO. Avant de repartir sur Terre – 1, Kara avait proposée à la Team Arrow, une soirée karaoké au Bar des extra-terrestres pour fêter leur départ. À la grande surprise de tous, Mia était d'accord et voulait même chanter sur scène avec Kara.

Le soir venu, Alex, J'onn, Oliver, Brainy, Nia, William, Diggle et Connor étaient rassemblés autour d'une table, tandis que Kara et Mia étaient sur scène devant les micros. Toutes les deux se mirent à chanter «_We Are Powerful_» et à danser en même temps.

«_We are invincible, we are unique  
We Are incredible, we are free  
We Are beautiful, we are a dream  
We Are wonderful, you and me_

_We Are Powerful_

_We Are Powerful»_

Leurs amis riaient et les acclamaient. Oliver était abasourdi et riant de bonheur à la vue de sa fille en train de chanter. Même William et Connor étaient stupéfaits de voir Mia danser et chanter ainsi avec Kara.

\- Tu savais qu'elle chantait ? s'exclama Oliver à son fils.

\- Pas du tout, je ne le savais même pas avant ce soir, répondit William en s'extasiant à la vue de sa sœur en train de chanter.

Kara et Mia poursuivirent leur chanson en dansant :

_«We Are Powerful_

_We Are Powerful»_

Quand elles eurent finies, tout le monde les acclamait. Puis elles rejoignirent leurs proches à la grande table. Kara félicita Mia.

\- C'était vraiment bien !

\- Merci, t'es une excellente chanteuse, Kara, répliqua la jeune fille du futur.

\- Oh merci, Alex dit que mon prénom Kara vient du mot karaoké, précisa la kryptonienne. Et en plus, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le Magicien d'Oz.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Mia joyeuse. Ma mère me faisait découvrir ce film très souvent quand j'étais gamine. Ça nous fait un point en commun.

Quand les deux femmes s'installèrent, Oliver s'empressa de féliciter sa fille :

\- Tu étais incroyable sur scène ! Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit Nyssa qui t'ait appris à chanter comme ça !

Puis il éclata de rire en imaginant Nyssa Al Ghûl apprendre à chanter à sa fille.

\- Désolé Papa, mais c'est un secret du futur, répondit sa fille espiègle.

\- Oliver, ta fille me plaît, répliqua Kara amusée.

\- Bon allez, c'est mon tour de chanter, répliqua Alex en montant sur scène.

Et l'aînée Danvers se mit à chanter «_Breathe_» :

«_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season"_

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_And 'cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe_

_Oh breathe, just breathe»_

* * *

Le moment était arrivé. Oliver, ses enfants et sa team allaient repartir sur Terre – 1. Avant de partir, Supergirl avait demandée à voir Mia. Elle l'avait emmenée dans une salle d'équipement du DEO, et l'avait amené devant un grand boîtier.

\- Avant que tu ne partes, Mia, je veux te donner quelque chose, dit la kryptonienne avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle ouvrit les fermoirs du boîtier et invita la jeune archère du futur à l'ouvrir. Sans remettre en question le secret de Kara sur le contenu de la boîte, Mia s'approcha de la table et ouvrit le boîtier. Sa mâchoire tomba quand elle vit un arc flambant neuf presque identique à celui qui était cassé. Avec un sourire perplexe, Mia prit l'arc dans sa main et le ressentit.

\- Je me sentais un peu coupable que Diaz ait détruit ton arc, alors j'ai demandé à Brainy de faire ça, expliqua Supergirl, rayonnant. Technologie du 31e siècle. L'arc est fait à partir d'un métal Nth. Un métal qui vient d'une planète qui s'appelle Thanagar. Il est cent fois plus résistant que l'acier. Le plus solide de toute la galaxie. Même moi, je ne pourrais pas le détruire.

\- T'es sérieuse ? s'exclama Mia abasourdie.

\- Très sérieuse, lui assura la kryptonienne. J'ai pensé que ce serait injuste que tu repartes sur ta Terre sans un arc. Je t'ai vu à l'oeuvre et… je me suis dis qu'il fallait remédier à ton arc brisé.

Mia inspecta son arc émerveillée par sa nouvelle arme. Elle leva l'arc, testant légèrement le cordon avant de se tourner vers Kara, son sourire aussi grand le sien.

\- C'est… c'est parfait… Waouh ! J'ai hâte de l'utiliser. Merci… merci beaucoup…

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Supergirl en rougissant.

Vers l'entrée de la pièce, Oliver se tenait tout près. Il regarda de loin sa fille avec Supergirl. Il était reconnaissant envers son amie de lui avoir fabriqué une nouvelle arme. Mia reposa l'arc et se tourna vers son amie.

\- Supergirl… Kara… Merci de nous avoir aidé… à sauver William… me sauver aussi… et j'ai été vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Faire ta connaissance était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Avant toi, il y avait mon père… la Team Arrow… pendant une époque, j'ai cru que les justiciers étaient des pourris. Je sais, aujourd'hui que j'ai eu tort. En 2040, pour certains Green Arrow est considéré comme un héros, d'autres le voient comme un paria. Et quand je te vois toi… je comprends ce que les gens voient en toi. Ce que tu représentes pour eux. Tu es une vraie héroïne. Un symbole d'espoir. C'était ce qu'il me fallait. Les gens de cette Terre ont beaucoup de chances d'avoir une Supergirl. J'aurais vraiment voulue avoir quelqu'un comme toi en 2040. Si mon futur avait eu une Supergirl, je suis sûre que les choses seraient bien différentes. Il n'y aurait sans doutes pas toute cette corruption et ce chaos à Star City. C'est peut-être égoïste de dire ça…

\- Non Mia, ce n'est pas égoïste, répondit Supergirl. C'est _humain_. Et je suis vraiment flattée que tu aies cette impression de moi. Aujourd'hui, on est en 2019. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour arranger ton futur. Fais en sorte qu'il soit meilleur. Une chose que j'ai appris en sauvant le monde avec ton père et Flash, c'est qu'on peut maîtriser son destin. Et qu'il n'y a pas de fatalité. Il fut un temps où il n'y avait que moi et mon cousin. Et c'est quand j'ai rencontré Barry Allen et ton père, que j'ai compris que les héros existaient même en n'étant pas kryptonien.

\- Je suis contente que tu n'aie pas révélée ton secret à toute la ville, dit Mia. La réputation de mon père n'a plus jamais été la même après qu'il s'est dénoncé en tant que Green Arrow, et je craignais que tu subissais le même sort. Tu ne méritais vraiment pas ça, et je m'en serais voulue.

\- C'est ton père qu'il faut féliciter pour ça, répondit Kara. Parce que moi, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire. Mais il m'a assurée que tu étais forte et que tu nous enverrais un signal. Et il a eu raison.

\- Je crois que je te dois des excuses, ajouta Mia.

La kryptonienne haussa les sourcils, tandis que la jeune archère poursuivit :

\- Quand on s'est rencontrés, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, et j'en suis désolée.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à être désolée… Je te comprends… Quand j'ai rencontré ton père pour la première fois, au début, on avait du mal à s'entendre tous les deux. On ne s'appréciait pas du tout. Ensuite, il a fallu qu'on sauve le monde ensemble. On a travaillé ensemble, c'est ça qui a fait qu'on soit devenus amis. Et honnêtement, même si tu n'as pas pu grandir avec lui, je trouve que tu lui ressembles… plus que tu ne le penses.

Dans son coin, Oliver, qui écoutait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec nostalgie en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Kara durant l'invasion des Dominators sur Terre – 1. Mia était touchée par les propos de Supergirl et s'empressa de poursuivre.

\- Au fait… n'en veut pas à mon père pour son pacte. Avant d'aller secourir William, je vous ai entendus sur le balcon. Je ne suis pas kryptonienne, et je n'ai pas de super-audition, mais je sais écouter. Je sais ce que mon père a du sacrifié pour te sauver toi et Flash. Et je pense qu'il a eu raison de le faire. C'était la bonne décision. Je ne veux pas tu le blâmes d'avoir fait ça.

\- Je ne le blâme pas, Mia, lui assura Kara. Ce qui me contrarie c'est que ça l'ait obligé à t'abandonner et que tu as dû vivre sans lui.

\- Si mon père n'était jamais parti, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi, et de toutes façons, on ne le saura jamais, répliqua Mia en haussant les épaules. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin l'opportunité d'être avec mon père… et je t'ai rencontrée. Merci, Kara. Grâce à toi, je sais ce que le mot espoir veut dire. Maintenant, je garde espoir pour un futur meilleur. Et c'est toi qui m'a inspiré.

Et à la grande surprise de Supergirl, Mia vint la serrer dans ses bras. Kara lui rendit l'étreinte, émue.

\- Ce n'est pas ton père qui me ferait ça ! répliqua la kryptonienne.

\- Tu crois ça, Kara ?

Toutes les deux se retournèrent pour voir Oliver arriver vers elles, le sourire aux lèvres. Et il vint également serrer Kara contre lui.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les câlins, Oliver ! s'exclama Supergirl.

\- Les gens changent, Kara, répondit l'archer. Je ne suis pas kryptonien, et je n'ai pas de super-audition, mais moi aussi, je sais écouter.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Mia referma la boîte et l'emporta avec elle.

\- Je vais aller voir William et Connor. J'ai vraiment hâte de retourner sur Terre – 1.

Dés que la jeune archère s'éloigna, Supergirl regarda Oliver.

\- J'ai été ravie de t'avoir revu.

\- Moi aussi. Et je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour Mia et pour William. Ce que je t'ai dis comme quoi Barry et toi m'aviez inspirés, j'étais sérieux.

Supergirl sourit, puis parut nerveuse.

\- Tes enfants ne sont pas au courant pour ton destin dans la Crise ?

Oliver secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Il faudra que tu leur dises prochainement… poursuivit Kara.

\- Je sais.

\- Quoi que Mar Novu peut dire, j'espère qu'on pourra empêcher ça ! Je peux accepter que tu ais sacrifié tout ce que tu avais pour Barry et moi, mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu meurs pour nous. Oliver, il doit y avoir un moyen.

\- Kara, j'entends ton inquiétude, lui assura Oliver avec le sourire. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tout se passera bien. Et quel que soit l'issue de cette Crise, continue toujours à faire le Bien autour de toi. Tu es Supergirl et tu symbolises l'espoir. J'ai l'espoir que tout ira bien pour moi, et pour Mia et William.

Supergirl hocha la tête, puis ajouta avec un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Honnêtement, je trouve que la paternité te réussit assez bien, Oliver. Ta fille et toi avez pas mal de similitudes. Tel père, telle fille.

\- C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Oliver toujours souriant.

\- Non, moi ça me plaît, et ça te fait sourire, ajouta Supergirl en riant.

\- Kara… fit l'archer en grognant un peu.

* * *

Plus tard, tous étaient rassemblés au centre du DEO. Les héros se disaient au revoir. Dreamer saluait la Team Arrow.

\- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit la jeune héroïne en bleue.

Puis, Oliver vint serrer la main de J'onn avec reconnaissance.

\- Merci encore pour votre aide, Mr. J'onzz, dit l'archer au Martien.

\- Appelez-moi J'onn. Et vous n'avez pas à me remercier. J'ai été père, il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, je considère Kara et Alex comme étant mes filles. Je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez.

Oliver hocha la tête, puis vint serrer Alex dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout, Alex.

\- Je t'en prie. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour ma sœur.

Connor et William vinrent serrer Supergirl contre eux.

\- C'était génial de vous avoir rencontrer Supergirl, dit le jeune homme noir.

\- Et merci de m'avoir libéré de Léviathan, ajouta William. J'espère enfin qu'on va rentrer sur Terre – 1 sans incident.

\- Si ça ne marche pas, j'ai mon extrapolateur pour la Terre – 1, lui assura Supergirl.

Puis ce fut John Diggle qui salua tout le monde et qui serra Kara contre lui. Enfin, tous étaient prêts pour le départ. Mia serra sa boîte dans sa main, impatiente d'utiliser son nouvel arc, tandis qu'Oliver sortit l'extrapolateur de sa tenue et l'activa, créant une brèche interdimensionnelle.

Dig, William et Connor furent les premiers à le traverser.

\- À bientôt, salua Diggle en traversant le portail.

William et Connor saluèrent tout le monde et le rejoignirent dans le vortex.

Mia tourna un dernier regard à la kryptonienne.

\- Supergirl, si jamais tu retrouves ces fumiers de Léviathan, dis-leur adieu de ma part.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Kara en hochant la tête.

\- Au revoir, Kara, dit Oliver.

\- Au revoir Oliver, au revoir Mia, leur lança Supergirl. Prenez soin de vous.

\- Toi aussi, répondit la jeune archère.

Et enfin, le père et la fille prirent le chemin vers le portail qui se referma sur eux. Ils rentraient enfin vers la Terre – 1.

Supergirl, Alex, J'onn, Dreamer et Brainy regardèrent l'emplacement où se tenait la Team Arrow.

\- T'as des supers amis, Kara, fit remarquer Dreamer.

\- Je sais, dit Supergirl.

\- Green Arrow est un ami extraordinaire. Tu crois qu'on va le revoir prochainement ? demanda Alex.

\- Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à le revoir, avec ce qui va arriver bientôt, répondit Kara en repensant à la future Crise.

* * *

**Terre – 1 ; Star City**

Dans les ruelles sombres de la ville, deux voleurs tentaient d'échapper aux forces de police en se faufilant derrière des containers. Une fois que les sirènes de police s'étaient tues, les deux criminels soupirèrent de soulagement.

Mais ils ignorèrent qu'ils étaient surveillés par deux archers, au-dessus d'eux. Green Arrow se tenait sur un toit, avec sa fille Mia, près de lui, brandissant son nouvel arc solide.

Mia décocha plusieurs flèches qui neutralisèrent les deux malfrats. Elle sourit en regardant sa nouvelle arme.

\- Merci pour l'arc, Supergirl.

Green Arrow approuva sa fille, satisfait.

Non seulement, Mia tenait l'arc dans ses mains, mais avait aussi gardé la montre-signal de Supergirl à sa poignée. Parce qu'elle gardait espoir. Elle avait appris à espérer. Voir un meilleur futur que celui qu'elle connaissait. Et elle se battrait pour ça. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout.

\- Papa, t'as vraiment une super amie extraordinaire !

\- **La meilleure,** répondit Green Arrow, réjoui.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et ainsi s'achève cette histoire. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire ! J'ai une autre story Supergirl/Arrow crossover en tête. En réalité, je l'avais déjà en tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais ça me tenait à cœur de faire « Les Enfants Perdus » en premier, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin avec cette histoire et je suis fier du résultat. Je vais maintenant me consacrer à cette histoire.**

**Merci à ****_**Amelia-Queen-Black**_******, ****_****Jetblack1979****_****, ******_**Lulzimevelioska**_**** et **_**Karivarry Family**_** pour leurs reviews et encouragements et tous ceux qui m'ont lus.**

**Et je veux encore remercier ****_**Amelia-Queen-Black**_******, pour m'avoir inspiré. C'est grâce à elle que cette histoire a pu voir le jour. ******_**MERCI BEAUCOUP !**_**

****Pour la scène karaoké, j'avais dans l'idée de faire chanter Kara avec Mia. Car l'actrice de Mia, Katherine McNamara est également une chanteuse. Et on a déjà vu des acteurs du Arrowverse chanter. ****

****Et la chanson Breathe d'Alex est une référence à la série Grey's Anatomy, où l'actrice Chyler Leigh a chantée cette même chanson dans un épisode de cette série.****

****Sinon, récemment, je suis tombé par hasard sur une vidéo sur YouTube. Il s'agit d'une scène coupée de la saison 8 d'Arrow. Une scène qui je pense doit se passer dans l'épisode 4. Oliver voit Mar Novu et lui parle de ses enfants du futur. On apprend que c'est bel et bien le Monitor qui a fait venir Mia, William et Connor du futur en 2019. Il précise à Oliver que ce dernier lui a désobéi en allant sur Nandat Parbat, et qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence de ses actes. Oliver ordonne à Novu qu'il laisse ses enfants tranquille et qu'il les ramène en 2040, mais le Monitor refuse. Il ajoute que les enfants du futur ont un rôle à jouer dans la Crise et il interdit à Oliver d'aller voir Barry et Sara pour les ramener dans le futur. Il dit bien qu'il ne compte pas les ramener en 2040.****

****Je sais pas si vous le savez, je voulais partager ça avec vous. ****

****En attendant une nouvelle story, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire. Mais si vous avez des idées de story liées à « Les Enfants Perdus » je suis preneur.****


End file.
